Azul y Carmesí
by Tsuki Nightray
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive es secuestrado después del asesinato de sus padres y llevado al mercado negro para ser vendido como esclavo. El duque Michaelis guarda un profundo rencor por la prestigiosa familia Phantomhive y ve la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse en ese joven de mirada orgullosa y arrogante.
1. Noche oscura

[SPOILER] Ciel Phantomhive es secuestrado después del asesinato de sus padres y llevado al mercado negro para ser vendido como esclavo. El duque Michaelis guarda un profundo rencor por la prestigiosa familia Phantomhive y ve la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse en ese joven de mirada orgullosa y arrogante.

Personajes pertenecientes en su totalidad a la maravillosa Yana Toboso sama yo solo los tome prestado para esta historia.

La historia acaba de ser inventada por mi imaginación jejeje espero que les guste y dejen review para decirme que les parece y animarme a continuar

Capítulo 1: Noche oscura

Era una noche fría, mucho más en aquel lugar húmedo y lleno de oscuridad  
Ya llevaba cinco noches en el mismo sitio, su pierna izquierda firmemente amarrada a una cadena que escocía al haber intentado en vano escapar de ahí; Miro al rededor  
Ya conocía bien la celda en que le habían dejado solo rocas y un suelo helado  
Su camisa sucia y rotosa apenas y le ayudaba a soportar el frío que sentía pero aquello no era nada comparado al frío que habitaba en su corazón, sencillamente no entendía como pudieron arrebatarle a sus padres, su hogar e incluso su libertad en una sola noche, una noche igual de oscura que esta donde la luna no brillaba en ningún lugar.

Lo habían forzado a trabajar hasta que su cuerpo colapsaba y constantemente le golpeaban, se sentía humillado y muy solo. Cerró sus ojos mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y se quedó acurrucado tratando de imaginar que sus padres le despertaban de aquella horrible pesadilla que parecía no acabar y así se quedó profundamente dormido.

Fiestas y más fiestas- comento ofuscado cierto pelinegro desde un sillón cerca a la chimenea- estoy cansado de todos esos interesados y de esas mujerzuelas disfrazadas de damas- lanzó un puñado de cartas al fuego y cerró los ojos con molestia.

Joven Sebastian- llamo su mayordomo, un hombre alto y de cabellos blancos- hoy vinieron los presentadores de esclavos de aquel mercado- comento con cierta molestia al recordar a esos sujetos.

Eh?... Tanaka sabes que no me gusta comprar esclavos - dijo sin voltearle a ver - todos mis empleados reciben un pago por sus servicios eso deberías saberlo bien- toco su cabeza le molestaba desde hace un rato.

Lo sé joven pero...- hizo una pausa para decidir bien sus palabras -ellos vinieron a decirle que entre sus nuevos esclavos se encontraba el último de los Phantomhive.

Sebastián dio un respingo en su sofá y se giró totalmente al sitio donde el mayordomo estaba.  
¿Te dieron su dirección o el lugar donde lo venderán?- preguntó olvidando sus propias palabras sobre lo que pensaba de la compra de personas.

Así es - comento el mayordomo anticipando lo que su joven maestro hará al enterarse de que aún quedaba uno vivo- tenga- dijo al extenderle un papel.

Una sonrisa tétrica se dibujó en los cincelados labios de Sebastián

Que preparen un carruaje- ordenó y se dispuso a abandonar la sala para dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse por algo más abrigado.

El viaje fue largo pero durante todo el trayecto pudo idear todas las formas en que hará pagar al Phantomhive por todas las que le debía su familia.

Oh duque Michaelis - dijo un viejo de aspecto tosco y una cara deformada- sabía que usted querrá a mi mercancía cuando conociera su procedencia- hizo un ademán de dejarlo ingresar a un corredor - por aquí.

Me alegra el que me tuviera en cuenta- dijo sonriendo falsamente pues ese hombre le asqueaba, aunque bien valía el esfuerzo por la recompensa de tener a sus pies al más odiado de sus enemigos.

Ahí está - dijo señalando a un bulto acurrucado de cabellos azulados- despiértenlo!- ordenó y acto seguido alguien desde las sombras le lanzo un balde de agua helada provocando que el chico se sobresaltara y temblara.  
Por un pequeño instante el pelinegro sintió algo parecido a la lástima, no parecía tener más de 14 años y estaba tan delgado y sucio, observó aquella cadena que lo aprisionaba y la sangre esparcida en su pierna y de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, azul contra carmesí entonces una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Ciel se dibujó en los labios del mayor.  
Definitivamente es un Phantomhive- le murmuro al hombre su lado- cuánto cuesta?

Esa sola pregunta puso en alerta al joven que no podía parar de temblar a causa del frío  
presentía que nada bueno podía pasar si alguien se decidía a comprarlo y mucho menos alguien con esa sonrisa tan macabra, el miedo nuevamente se apoderó de él.


	2. Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive

Capítulo 2: Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive

Veinte monedas de oro es un precio excesivo para un esclavo debilucho y pálido como tú- exclamo sin quitar la mirada del joven frente a él.

No es ni la mitad de lo que valgo- respondió con molestia- además no es mi culpa que existan idiotas que no saben en qué gastar su dinero.

ZAZ! Un golpe seco en su mejilla lo obligo a callar.

Tal parece que no te han enseñado a guardar silencio en presencia de tu amo, pero permíteme instruirte – con su mano enguantada sujeto la barbilla de Ciel y lo atrajo sin delicadeza hasta si- Cuando yo hable te callas, cuando yo te insulte asientes y si te miro bajas la cabeza. ¿Entendiste? –Los ojos de Ciel brillaron con furia contenida, lo que Sebatian no paso por alto y agrego mientras su otra mano se deslizaba suavemente por los cabellos del chico –Algo tan sucio como tú no vale ni una mísera moneda de plata- le dijo al tiempo que jalaba sus cabellos y lo arrinconaba en el pequeño asiento del carruaje- Vas a trabajar hasta que pagues por cada moneda que me hiciste perder, y de la manera en que a mi plazca ya sea en la mansión o en mi alcoba.

Ciel trago con dificultad, ese hombre… ¿acababa de insinuar lo que creía?

Callado te ves mejor, no tienes permitido hablar hasta mañana. Claro, si es que me apetece escuchar tus disculpas- corto y cerró los ojos dando por terminada la conversación.

Ciel intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón que amenazaban con delatarlo frente a ese demonio que tenía enfrente porque si, definitivamente el tal Sebastian Michaelis tenía que ser un demonio para haberlo hecho creer que lo salvaría cuando apareció tras la reja y pago sin dudar aquellas veinte monedas que el asqueroso de Bill, su carcelero como solía llamarle, había pedido por él. Pero que era en verdad, solo otro asqueroso que pretendía no solo hacerlo trabajar sino también obligarlo a satisfacer sus retorcidos deseos en la cama.

Y pensar que lo primero que quise hacer cuando subí al carruaje fue agradecerte por sacarme de ahí je – pensó con mofa- serás idiota Ciel.

El largo viaje se le hizo eterno, no solo porque de cuando en cuando Sebastian solía mirarle para luego sonreírle con esa mueca que le ocasionaba escalofríos también porque aún continuaba llevando aquella desgastada y húmeda camisa.

¿Tienes frio?- la voz profunda de Sebastian lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

…..-

Responde!- le grito.

No.-

No?, mmm bien entonces espero que esto si te lo provoque- con una mueca de satisfacción giro la pequeña palanca en la puerta para abrir la ventanilla y dejar pasar el viento frio de la madrugada, Ciel se estremeció pero se abstuvo de abrazarse a sí mismo, el muy condenado podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana pero él no le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir, y mucho menos se rebajaría a pedirle nada, así se estuviera congelando.

Pero que mocoso más orgulloso- pensó el pelinegro que se ajustaba la gabardina para protegerse del gélido clima- no deja de temblar y aun así tiene el tupe de negarlo, va a ser divertido doblegarte Phantomhive.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Michaelis el sol ya mostraba sus primeros rayos y el alegre canto de los pájaros llenaba el ambiente, a Ciel todo eso se le antojaba tan irreal mientras iba caminando tras el mayor con la cabeza gacha justo como le había ordenado cuando bajaron del carruaje, todos los demás sirvientes estaban sonriendo.

¿De qué demonios se ríen? – Quiso gritarles a todos- es que acaso están tan felices de servirle a este infeliz.

Señor Sebastian, ¡bienvenido! – dijeron al unísono el mayordomo y las sirvientas.

Gracias- respondió y les regalo una sonrisa llena de amabilidad- quiero que conozcan a Ciel- dijo haciéndose a un lado y señalando al joven tras el- Eso, es mi esclavo, acabo de comprarlo.

Los sirvientes contuvieron la respiración asombrados, el Señor Sebastian nunca había comprado ningún esclavo y no entendían porque justamente estaba frente a ellos aquel chico con esa apariencia tan delicada y visiblemente maltratado siendo llamado "Eso" por la persona más amable que ellos conocían y tenían por maestro.

Ciel se mantuvo en silencio, a pesar de que solo deseaba salir corriendo hasta perderse; hasta olvidarse de todo, de todos – le había llamado cosa?, es que ni siquiera tenía derecho de ser tratado como una persona, contuvo las lágrimas y levanto la mirada dejando a todos incluso a Sebastian cautivado por aquella mirada tan profunda como un océano en tormenta.

Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, un placer conocerlos- dijo sin esperar la contestación de nadie.


	3. Y las rosas son caprichosas

Capítulo 3: Y las Rosas son caprichosas

…-

Silencio, silencio por parte de todos. Ninguno de los empleados de la mansión supo que responder ante ese saludo tan educado por parte del joven de mirada azulina.

Ciel ya lo veía venir, no obtendría respuesta se sintió tan decepcionado, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de esclavo o sirviente como quisieran llamarlo, se sintió realmente poca cosa, no merecer ni una respuesta. Pero de sentir a expresar había mucha diferencia por lo que mantuvo aquella pose arrogante que le caracterizaba y dirigió su mirada a Sebastian esperando a que le dijera algo, lo que fuera.

Phantomhive jejejeje – Sebastian rompió a reír – presentándote con tanta altanería, parece que aún no te ha quedado claro que no eres más que un insignificante esclavo aquí. Marie!

Si señor- se acercó la criada tratando de evitar mirar al chico y concentrándose únicamente en el pelinegro.

Llévalo al jardín para que cambie las gardenias por las rosas que llegaron ayer, no le des guantes trabajara sin ellos como castigo por hablar – menciono con molestia.

Pero señor el jardín es tan grande – protesto sin cuidado ya que el señor Michaelis siempre les permitía a todos dar su opinión sin molestarse.

Mejor que lo sea, así estará ocupado el resto de la tarde, solo te pido que le muestres como hacerlo y luego te encargues de vigilar que termine correctamente, si se tarda puedes cambiar de lugar con Valery para descansar e ir a comer – Respondió con amabilidad y una dulce sonrisa dirigida a la sirvienta que asistió en respuesta.

Me iré a dormir – anuncio- No quiero que le hablen más de lo necesario, no le den de comer ni beber hasta que termine el trabajo – Ordeno y se retiró sin más; Tanaka lo siguió contrariado.

Los demás sirvientes se quedaron un instante contemplándolo con tristeza, se veía tan pequeño y frágil pero aun así el Señor Sebastian lo trataba con ingratitud y aversión, era como si lo odiara profundamente.

Ven conmigo – dijo Marie para romper con ese pesado ambiente recién formado.

Ciel hizo lo que pedía y la siguió a paso lento, ya estaba acostumbrado a no comer y a trabajar hasta la madrugada.

Esto debe hacerse de este modo – comenzó a explicarle mientras ella misma enterraba los dedos en la tierra húmeda para extraer un puñado de gardenias del suelo y luego proseguir a tomar las rosas con más delicadeza y colocarlas en el espacio vacío. Las rosas son un poco diferente de las demás flores, ellas son bastante caprichosas sabes?- le comento y Ciel no pudo evitar voltearla a ver.-

¿Caprichosas?- pregunto dubitativo.

Si, son plantas que necesitan que les des un espacio considerable para que crezcan, por lo que no debes dejarlas muy juntas de las otras, si mezclas las raíces esta consumirá los nutrientes de la otra y se debilitara – Ciel asintió – No necesitan de mucha agua pero no debes olvidar el riego. También el sol le es muy importante porque parecen estar enamoradas del astro y lo necesitan muchísimo- aseguro la muchacha.

OK, ya entiendo porque son caprichosas –

Trátalas con cuidado y veras que te harán muy feliz – comento y se levantó para dejarlo proseguir.

Muchas gracias Señorita Marie – realmente estaba agradecido por la forma en que se dedicó a enseñarle sin regalarle ningún insulto.

En la lujosa habitación del duque Michaelis se llevaba a cabo una pequeña discusión entre amo y mayordomo.

Señor Sebastian, es solo un joven, nunca pensé que el hijo de esa familia realmente fuera un niño no puede estar haciendo algo tan cruel- lo critico el mayor.

¿Un niño? Si como no, eso no es ningún niño es…-

Piense mejor lo que ha mandado a hacer, ponerlo a cambiar las gardenias por rosas sin guantes es casi como pedirle que tome un cuchillo y dibuje un mapa en sus manos- lo miro con molestia- su camisa estaba toda mojada, y el completamente sucio – En todos estos años que llevo junto a usted nunca había hecho cosas tan injustificables como estas. Marie y las demás no entienden su manera de actuar.

Pero tu si Tanaka, ¡tú sabes perfectamente lo que esa familia me hizo a mí!- le grito, no supo porque ya que solía escuchar los consejos del viejo cada que se los daba; pero era verdad algo muy dentro de sí le incomodaba, en su pecho sentía como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Algo muy malo.

¿Qué culpa puede tener él? – fue la pregunta sincera de Tanaka que no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que se retiró de la estancia.

Sebastian se quitó bruscamente la camisa dejando ver su piel marmolea y su bien trabajado abdomen, para lanzarse en medio de aquella mullida cama con sabanas se seda grises, deslizo un dedo por la almohada y recordó la suavidad de los cabellos del muchacho- ¿Que estoy haciendo? – se preguntó antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo y cerrar sus ojos carmesí para descansar de tantas intensas sensaciones.

Marie y Valery miraban atentas al joven, no llevaba ni la mitad del jardín y sus manos ya estaban cubiertas de sangre, podían ver aquel liquido rojo manchar a las inmaculadas rosas blancas y no era para menos los rosales en si no eran muy grandes pero el enterrarlos sin guantes le hacía rozar las espinas más gruesas provenientes de los tallos.

Hasta ese día Ciel amaba a las rosas blancas pero en ese momento estas le estaban lastimando como nunca, era un suplicio pensar en sacar esas tontas gardenias para poner en su lugar a esas rosas tan crueles.

Maldito Sebastian- murmuro por quinta vez en esa mañana, lo único que agradecía de estar en el jardín era que el mismo sol había secado su camisa y ya no sentía tanto frio.

Era la hora de la comida y desde la cocina el olor a carne y verduras era tan delicioso que le recordó a Ciel que ya llevaba dos días sin comer. Le echo una mirada al jardín y comprobó lo que temía, iba a necesitar por lo menos cuatro horas más para acabar esa tarea, luego miro a la otra sirvienta de soslayo y suspiro, tenía tanta hambre que estaba pensando seriamente comerse una rosa – Huelen bien no veo porque no vayan a tener buen sabor- se dijo a sí mismo y arrancándola sin cuidado alguno la llevo a sus labios- Esto es humillante. Se sorprendió al comprobar que sabía exactamente igual a como olía- Que sabor más dulce.

Valery quería salir corriendo, no aguantaba ver al muchacho en esas condiciones lo acaba de ver comerse a una rosa- Esto es el colmo, el señor no es así, ¿porque está haciendo esto?

Sebastian se sentó en el gigantesco comedor a disfrutar del almuerzo – Quizá él tenga hambre- pensó mientras untaba el tenedor en su elaborada comida pero aun con eso en mente se dejó deleitar por aquel sabor tan increíble.

Solo son treinta más- se animó el peligris y continuo con más concentración, sin notar que desde el gran ventanal lo observaba atentamente el dueño de toda aquella majestuosa mansión, la mirada de tristeza que se reflejó en sus ojos desapareció como un destello para ser reemplazada por una de crueldad indescriptible.


	4. Los motivos de Sebastian

Capítulo 4: Los motivos de Sebastian

_Quiero dedicar este intenso capitulo a Aleja2000 por darme mis primeros reviews y su constante ánimo para que continúe con el fics, Muchas gracias!_

Sin emitir sonido se encamino al jardín, con la mirada le dio una seña a la criada para que se retirara del lugar y ella acato la orden de su señor sin decir nada y cual fantasma desapareció de ahí.

Sebastian lo miraba sin parpadear, cada movimiento que realizaba el joven Phantomhive era increíblemente delicado, casi parecía que las rosas fueran del cristal más fino cuando él las sujetaba con esas manos laceradas. Una punzada de culpa invadió el corazón del pelinegro al verlas tan lastimadas. Se acercó a él que aún seguía sin notar su presencia.

¿Hasta cuando piensas tardarte con una tarea tan sencilla como esta?-

La voz grave de Sebastian basto para que se sobresaltara, el tono de su voz le indicaba lo molesto que debía de estar. Se levantó sin titubear y dio la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada.

Nunca me diste un plazo para hacerlo- Respondió- Y tardare lo que tenga que tardar, las rosas se deben tratar con cui…- No alcanzó a terminar gracias a una fuerte bofetada que Sebastian le dio y le lanzo al suelo. Esta vez había conseguido romper sus labios.

Parece que aún no entiendes lo que significa guardar silencio- Sebastian lo jalo con fuerza del brazo y a tropezones lo llevo directamente hasta el establo. Lo empujo en el corredor y con una velocidad excesiva ato la pierna izquierda de Ciel al tronco utilizado para sujetar las riendas de los caballos.

Ciel trago con dificultad, ya se imaginaba lo que ese hombre le haría y sus sospechas se vieron realizadas en el mismo instante en que vio como Sebastian sostenía un látigo entre sus bonitas manos, respiro profundamente y clavo sus zafiros en los rubíes del otro, que hiciera lo que quisiera el no dejaría de mirarlo de frente.

Si Sebastian había titubeado minutos atrás la sola mirada desafiante del menor le acaba de incitar el doble, esta vez lograría bajarle los humos al mocoso ese. Levanto la mano ante los azules ojos del peligris que no dejaban de mirarlo, no veía expresión alguna y eso lejos de molestarlo lo asombraba; ¿Es que acaso ese chiquillo no conocía lo que era el miedo? Acto seguido bajo la mano con el látigo y se acercó más de lo que planeo olvidándose por un segundo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ciel se mantuvo en silencio, el extraño y repentino cambio en la actitud de Sebastian lo dejo perplejo y expectante. Y grande fue sorpresa al sentir como una de las manos del duque lo tomaba delicadamente del cuello y lo atraía hacia él.

Dime Ciel, ¿No le temes a nada?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se dejaba llevar por el impulso de llegar siquiera a rozar aquellos pálidos labios.

Todo a lo que temía, se volvió realidad hace bastante tiempo Sebastian - La amabilidad de esa pregunta y la placentera caricia del duque provocaron la completa sinceridad por parte del joven – ¿A que podría temerle ahora?

Y aquella respuesta fue la perdición para Sebastian que no supo cómo termino por romper esa incomoda distancia atrapando los labios de Ciel en un beso, un beso completamente ajeno a su naturaleza, un roce tan sutil y a la vez tan cálido que enloqueció a su corazón; El sabor de aquella boca era embriagante en todo sentido, y lo fue aún más en cuanto se supo correspondido, en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Ciel estremecerse entre sus brazos, y este entreabrió su boca dándole consentimiento a su lengua jugar con él entre sus labios y el beso se volvió más demandante más intenso se tornó ardiente y el duque Michaelis perdió la cuenta de los minutos que pasaron al estar dedicado completamente a esa sensación de locura que le provocaba el joven Phantomhive.

Pero recordó su apellido y como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría se congelo dando un fuerte empujón a Ciel que abrió los ojos confundido.

¿Qué…que ocurre? – le avergonzaba admitir que deseaba continuar, pero la oscura mirada de Sebastian lo intrigo sobremanera, ahora sí que no entendía nada. Primero intentaba azotarlo para luego acariciarlo e incluso robarle un beso y ahora lo estaba viendo como si fuera un insecto, con repulsión.

Me das asco – dijo – No me apetece darme un revolcón con alguien tan sucio y repugnante como tú- le señalo por completo- Además recordé porque te había traído aquí. Se levantó y tomo de nueva cuenta el látigo - No pienso olvidar lo que tu familia me hizo – pensó y dejo caer sobre Ciel el primer golpe.

1873 Quince años en el pasado.

Un adolecente Sebastian caminaba por aquel poco concurrido parque al norte de Inglaterra, el condado apenas era conocido por unos cuantos, quizá quedaba demasiado lejos de la civilización londinense que en esos momentos disfrutaban de sus preciadas fiestas sociales. El joven llevaba una sonrisa pintada en los labios, había conseguido algo que había perseguido por mucho tiempo, el apoyo financiero de un noble para poder ejercer como médico, era todo cuanto soñaba y consiguió la ayuda de la persona que más admiraba después de su padre, el famoso Conde Vincent Phantomhive, quien se sabía servía fielmente a la Reina. Ese día no podía ser más perfecto y en efecto todo iba viento en popa; O eso era lo que él pensaba.

Esa misma tarde recibió una carta urgente del mismísimo Conde Phantomhive, donde este solicitaba su presencia en su mansión Londinense, su querida esposa la Condesa Rachel había sufrido una recaída en su afección asmática, y su hermana la doctora que solía atenderla se encontraba de viaje.

¿Que acaso no cuenta Londres con más médicos de prestigio?- Se preguntó de pronto – Bah pero si el conde confía en mis habilidades no lo defraudare ¡madre! – alzo la voz y corrió al saloncito donde su madre y una vieja conocida de su familia se encontraban bebiendo el té de la tarde – Madre, debo ir a Londres a ver a la esposa del Conde, la Señora Phantomhive que ha enfermado.

La hermosa mujer que era su madre le regalo una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo que presentaba su único hijo- Ve con cuidado, y no olvides agradecerle de nuestra parte por haberte apoyado. Katherine si me disculpas un minuto acompañare a Sebastian a la puerta – Dijo y tomo de la mano al joven que hacia una reverencia para despedirse de la señora.

Tu padre no llegara hasta la madrugada, esta noche tiene mucho trabajo, le diré a dónde has ido es seguro que se alegre muchísimo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo vio alejarse hasta el cochero.

Le parecía increíble lo mucho que había crecido, ya era todo un joven de provecho y no podía sentir más orgullo por él, definitivamente había hecho una buena elección al escapar con Arthur, el padre de Sebastian no tenía fortuna eso era así, pero ella ni con todo el dinero de los Michaelis había sido la mitad de lo feliz que era viviendo en aquella modesta casa junto al hombre que amaba y al hijo de los dos, un joven que cada día se volvía más guapo, cada día era más parecido a su padre pero aun así poseía los mismos ojos que su abuelo, el duque William Michaelis y temía que a causa de los mismos los descubrieran a los tres, sentía un miedo intenso de solo imaginar que su padre se acercara a Sebastian.

El camino a la mansión se le hizo eterno, quería estar ahí lo antes posible. El traqueteo constante del carruaje lo arrullo y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al llegar el mayordomo de la familia lo recibió con cordialidad y recibió su sombrero y abrigo, quería llevarlo hasta la habitación preparada para el pero Sebastian prefirió ir de inmediato a ver la señora.

Su belleza le cautivo de inmediato, el conde realmente era un hombre afortunado pero dejando atrás esos pensamientos se dedicó a examinarla, pudo comprobar de inmediato que era asma, al parecer producida por un catarro mal cuidado nada grave pero era normal que su esposo se preocupara de esa manera, según le había relatado en su carta ella había sufrido un ataque y antes de poder llevarla a la habitación esta había perdido el conocimiento.

Muchas gracias Sebastian- dijo el conde mientras ingresaba a la alcoba – supe por Roger que viniste a verla incluso antes de acomodarte en la habitación que te prepararon.

La salud de una persona esta antes que cualquier otra cosa- dijo sin más, guardando unos instrumentos en su pequeño maletín.

Ese es el tipo de médicos que son necesarios hoy en día-

No es para tanto, le agradezco sus palabras- Sebastian no pude evitar ruborizarse ante tales cumplidos.

Por favor pasa la noche en la mansión ya es muy tarde y quiero que descanses como corresponde- pidió con la caballerosidad que le caracterizaba.

Conde debemos irnos ya jijiji – la risilla de cierto hombre que ingresaba a la estancia llamo la atención del joven médico y al mirarlo con detenimiento más intriga sitio – Su cabello contrario a la moda del momento era larguísimo, de un elegante gris blanquecino y una larga túnica que no dejaba siquiera ver sus pies – Pero que joven tan guapo tenemos aquí jijijiji ¿de dónde lo ha sacado? ¿Quizá de alguna novela de Wilde? – se acercó peligrosamente al muchacho y lo tomo por el mentón- Pobrecillo, pobre jovencito mira que tener semejante destino tan oscuro – Sebastian no comprendió.

Suficiente Undertaker- Ordeno el conde y el otro detuvo su risa para mirarlo con esos profundos ojos verdes.

Roger encárgate de todo en la mansión, debo atender un asunto urgente a pedido de su majestad.

Como ordene- fue la respuesta del mayordomo y Sebastian aunque intrigado acompaño al sirviente hasta el comedor donde disfruto de una comida verdaderamente deliciosa.

Una vez en la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño, algo en su pecho le molestaba intensamente y un mal presentimiento se agolpaba en sus pensamientos; Tenía que volver a casa, aunque no sabía el porqué. Asumió al rato que solo eran imaginaciones suyas por ser la primera vez que dormía fuera pero aun así no logro pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Al amanecer revisó a la señora que ya se hallaba despierta, le dio unas indicaciones precisas y se dispuso a retirarse, ese mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez molesto.

Esta vez el trayecto se le hizo corto, pero la ansiedad por ver a sus padres iba en aumento en cuanto el cochero lo dejo en la modesta puerta Sebastian corrió como nunca antes solo para poder verlos. Giro la llave y empujo. Se arrepintió al instante porque lo que vio nunca podría olvidarlo.

Su preciosa madre tirada en el suelo dentro de un charco de sangre, sintió náuseas y tirando el maletín corrió para darla vuelta y sostenerla en sus brazos.

¡Madre!- grito con desesperación – Madre despierta, por favor…por favor despierta… abre tus ojos- la abrazo y la culpa comenzó a eco en su mente, si hubieras estado con ella esto no habría sucedido, si tan solo se hubiera quedado, tal vez no hubiese podido hacer nada pero al menos habría muerto con ella- pensaba sin dejar de llamarla.

Se…Sebas...tian- una voz conocida detuvo su mundo un instante, esa voz aunque casi silenciosa era la de su padre se levantó de prisa buscando por todas partes y ahí lo vio estaba junto a la escalera, sintió un mareo repentino en cuanto comprobó que habían cortado sus manos y están estaban en el tercer escalón.

Padre, no hables iré por ayuda –

No.. .no…hay tiempo mi niño ven- le indico que podía acercarse y Sebastian obediente como era le hizo caso- Escucha… - la voz se iba apagando cada vez más- Ha sido…. Vincent…Phantomhive…- susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Sebastian dio un salto y cayó al suelo donde sus manos se mancharon de la sangre de sus padres. Todo su mundo se destruyó por completo aquella mañana y estaba en tal trance que no supo cuando las autoridades llegaron y se llevaron a sus padres y al bajo la sospecha de asesinato, ni tampoco le importo el descubrir que su abuelo, de quien nunca había oído hablar estaba en el pueblo para llevárselo. Ya nada le importaba.

Lamentablemente su infierno no acabo ahí. Porque su abuelo era más temible que el mismo Diablo.

¡SUFICIENTE! – Un grito lo saco abruptamente de sus horrendos recuerdos- ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?!- la cólera en la voz de Tanaka lo regreso a la realidad y con algo parecido al terror descubrió en el piso a Ciel con su cuerpo lleno de profundas heridas y completamente inconsciente. Soltó el artefacto como si este le quemara y observo sus propias manos palpitantes y rojas.

Tanaka se agacho y soltó la amarra que mantenía en su pierna para tratar de levantarlo- Ni se le ocurra mandarme a que le deje aquí, necesita que lo vea un doctor con urgencia- le regaño y Sebastian que permanecía mudo solo salió tras de él.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y el medico seguía junto a Marie y Valery en la recamara. Llevaban más de tres horas desde que el doctor comenzó a tratarlo, al salir este le dedico la mirada más fría que le hubieran dado en los últimos meses.

Señor Michaelis ¿me permite unos minutos?- pidió algo molesto.

Acompáñeme por favor – le guio hasta el saloncito del segundo piso que estaba cerca de veinte metros alejado de la habitación.

No soy quien para juzgar como se trate a los esclavos – le molestaba usar esa palabra tan asquerosa para referirse a una persona – Pero ese joven, las condiciones en las que se encuentra, ¿cómo pudo golpearlo de esa manera?- le grito de repente dejando al duque descolocado - ¿Es que pretendía arrancarle la piel?, ¿sabe que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera cubierto el rostro con las manos?, está mal alimentado, se encuentra deshidratado, tiene visibles ojeras y las heridas en sus manos evidentemente no fueron hechas por su látigo. – Aquel doctor frente a él estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales, le gritaba como si se tratara de un niño chiquito; Pero Sebastian lo comprendía, y le aliviaba saber que alguien le dijera lo que se merecía en ese momento.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió?- pregunto mientras tomaba nota en su cuadernillo.

No lo sé- respondió Sebastian que en efecto no tenía idea de cuando había sido la última vez en que probo bocado.

Bien, tenga- le extendió un papel – Deje los calmantes necesarios para que alivie el dolor pero necesitara más de los mismos, en la botica del centro encontrara, lo van a mantener adormecido los primeros días pero es lo mejor en este momento; Asegúrese de que coma y beba suficiente liquido – Ordeno- si quiere matarlo hágalo pero no vuelva a otorgarle un trato semejante.

Dicho aquello volvió por donde había entrado y le pidió a Tanaka le acompañara a la puerta. Marie que en ese momento salía junto a Valery lo vieron y ahogaron una exclamación.

Por favor déjenme un momento, quiero ver al joven Phantomhive –

Las criadas asintieron con algo de temor y se retiraron lo más rápido posible.

Entro a paso lento, sin hacer ningún ruido y pudo verlo en medio de aquella cama; Estaba limpio y su hermoso rostro parecía tan tranquilo, el corazón de Sebastian se contrajo con fuerza no entendía como había sido capaz de lastimarlo así. En qué momento se dejó llevar por su resentimiento para haberlo dejado tan mal, si bien su cara no tenía ni una sola marca el resto de cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, que en uno que otro sitio se pintaban de carmesí – Ciel- le llamo aun sabiendo que este no contestaría y fijo su mirada en esos labios ahora rosas y como si no tuviera suficiente con la culpa que sentía los recuerdo del beso que habían compartido agolparon en su mente- Lo siento tanto- dijo con hilo de voz una vez estuvo sentado al lado del joven- Lo siento muchísimo, en ese entonces tu ni siquiera existías-

Todo a lo que temía se volvió realidad hace tiempo Sebastian – sus palabras podía recordarlas claramente – ¿A que podría temerle ahora? – y por fin lo entendió, ese muchacho había perdido todo al igual que él. Y aun cuando tenía todo en su contra se mantenía sereno. Su corazón no dejaba de dolerle al pensar lo solo que se encontraba Ciel, a merced de quien quisiera lastimarlo, a merced de el mismo que buscaba satisfacer sus deseos de venganza aprovechándose de las horribles circunstancias en que se hallaba.

Te prometo Ciel Phantomhive que hare todo para ganar tu perdón, que no te dejare solo nunca en lo me quede de vida y que nunca más permitiré que salgas lastimado- Fue la promesa que hizo ante la luna y sello con un beso en las manos de su ahora joven amo. Probablemente nunca podría olvidar lo ocurrido con sus padres y mucho menos las horribles acciones que realizo tras conocer a su difunto abuelo, pero ese chico que dormía profundamente no era responsable de nada, no había ejecutado ninguna de las acciones tras toda esa macabra historia que era su vida.


	5. Justo a su lado

Una estridente tormenta se había desatado, los truenos y relámpagos hacían eco en aquella habitación donde Sebastián cuidaba incansablemente de Ciel.

Señor, es hora de que usted también descanse – comento Tanaka, que ingresaba a la habitación con su bandeja de plata y una delicada tacita con café humeante - Lleva dos días sin dormir y apenas se ha alimentado –agregó mientras le ofrecía el café.

Gracias Tanaka, pero no pienso dormir hasta que Ciel abra sus ojos – Tomo la taza que le ofrecían- No quiero que cuando lo haga este solo – Admitió – Tanaka- Le llamo.

Mi señor-

Cuando sea una hora más prudente – dijo al mirar su viejo reloj de bolsillo- pídele a Elena que prepare una de las habitaciones principales junto a Valery, esta es muy pequeña – observo mirando de reojo que en efecto, la habitación a la que habían llevado al joven era una de las pertenecientes al servicio.

Como ordene- Fue lo único que dijo y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa; Por fin Sebastián volvía a ser la persona concienzuda que él conocía, y bien podía ver que su señor no pasaba pegado al joven solo por un sentimiento de culpa, algo lo estaba motivando y de cierta manera lo aliviaba en gran medida. Con eso en la mente se fue a descansar.

A las dos de la mañana, la lluvia continuaba incluso más intensa que antes y la tenue luz de las velas solo conseguía que la estancia se llenara de sombras y matices

Hmmn- un leve quejido llamo la atención de Sebastián que de inmediato dejo el libro que leía para sentarse junto a Ciel en la cama.

Ciel- le llamo - ¿Puedes escucharme? –pregunto.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, Ciel comenzó a abrir sus ojos dando lentos parpadeos que a Sebastián le parecieron lo más bello que hubiera visto nunca. Tras un instante esos brillantes zafiros se toparon con la preocupada mirada de Sebastián.

¿Sebas…tian?- Le nombro con voz débil, parecía muy agotado.

Shhh no digas nada, necesitas descansar – le dijo con ternura y sin evitar que su mano se deslizara por el suave cabello del peligris.

¿Qué pa… hmmh! –No pudo seguir, un dolor demasiado intenso como para soportarlo se hizo presente; Mordió con fuerza su labio para ahogar los quejidos que querían escapar de su garganta, ni siquiera podía pensar.

Sebastián lo miraba sintiendo impotencia, le lastimaba verlo así –Ciel, no te muevas vuelvo en un momento- dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación para subir escaleras arriba e ingresar a su propia recamara para buscar entre sus cosas un viejo maletín de cuero ya gastado por los años – Aunque jure que después de lo que hice no volvería a usarlo, simplemente no puedo verte así Ciel – pensó y recorrió el mismo camino hasta dar con la habitación; Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos presionaban las sabanas con tanto ahincó que estas se colorearon de rojo. Sebastian se apresuró a abrir el maletín y tomar una delgada jeringa y una pequeña botellita con el nombre Opiáceo escrito en ella, mezclo la solución y con un cuidado único le dio tres pequeños golpes quitando así las diminutas burbujas de aire, la dejo sobre la mesa de noche. Una vez más tomo asiento al lado de Ciel y cogió su mano retirando las vendas ya manchadas, levanto la jeringa y muy lentamente inyecto la aguja en su brazo derecho para proceder a liberar el líquido transparente. Ciel no sintió el piquete pero sí pudo oír claramente como Sebastian le decía que estaría bien, que él estaba justo a su lado.

Esto hará efecto dentro de muy poco- pensó – Debes tener sed, ten – levanto su cabeza con sumo cuidado y le ayudo a beber.

Nunca el agua le supo tan refrescante como en aquel momento y no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había cuidado con tanto esmero, estaba confundido aun podía recordar la forma en que le había golpeado y las palabras que le había dicho mientras lo hacía, él quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero se sentía tan cansado apenas y podía enfocar los ojos en ese ser que le regalaba miradas llenas de preocupación, le hablaba él lo sabía pero no entendía lo que quería decirle, sus parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder seguir admirando esos preciosos ojos carmesí.

Sebastian lo vio caer dormido y suspiro debía aprovechar el efecto del sedante para cambiar esas vendas, se acercó de nueva cuenta al maletín y extrajo todo lo necesario, luego salió para calentar agua y conseguir paños. Cuando ya tenía todo cuanto fuera a utilizar destapo a Ciel y respirando profundamente comenzó a cortar las vendas, la rabia contra sí mismo crecía solo con ver aquellas heridas, algunas aun palpitantes. Prosiguió a limpiar para luego aplicar ungüentos y vendar una vez más. Cuando termino ya amanecía y Tanaka nuevamente estaba en la puerta.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto al ver a su amo sentado al borde de la cama.

Despertó por la madrugada-menciono sin mirarlo – Tanaka la habitación, ¿Valery la está arreglando ya?

De hecho ya se encuentra lista, ¿desea verla?- pregunto ingresando a la habitación

No, solo tráeme una de mis camisas y enciende la chimenea para que se entibie por favor- Tanaka se retiró con el silencio acostumbrado y volvió a los minutos con la prenda en mano, la dejo sobre la cama y volvió a salir.

Sebastian dedico un par de minutos a ponerle la camisa, rio por lo bajo al notar lo grande que le quedaba y continuo abrochando los botones, una vez puesto el "pijama" lo levanto en brazos- No pesas nada – le dijo aunque sabía que seguía dormido y salió de ese lugar rumbo a la nueva habitación. Valery y Elena se encontraban ahí.

Buenos días señor – dijeron al unísono – La habitación está preparada agrego Elena.

Muchas gracias, Elena pide a Marie que prepare algo liviano para Ciel. Valery reúne a todos en la sala, en quince minutos estaré ahí.

Como ordene-

Con lentitud dejo a Ciel en medio de aquella cama, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que por un momento no quiso hacer nada más que permanecer ahí – Eres realmente hermoso, ¿lo sabías?- Pregunto sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de sus labios – Tanto que, ahora mismo yo…- se agacho un par de centímetros más y le dio un leve roce a sus labios – Me estas volviendo loco – Pensó- se supone que a mi gustan las mujeres – recordó sus días de conquistas donde no tenía problema alguno en llevarse a más de una tipa a la cama durante un mismo día o las noches de fiesta y sexo en los jardines- seguramente Tanaka tiene razón, la falta de descanso comienza a pasarme factura, yo el gran duque Sebastian Michaelis fantaseando con un chiquillo- rio con ironía y se dispuso a salir no antes de repasar con la mirada la espaciosa y elegantemente decorada habitación- Aquí vas a estar bien, este lugar si es digno de ti.

Todos los empleados esperaban algo impacientes por el llamado de su señor, y cuando este ingreso al salón con una apariencia demacrada y disonante de la acostumbrada todos se preocuparon.

¿Tan mal me veo?- consulto con una sonrisa de lado.

No señor como cree-apresuro en decir Valery

Para nada- menciono otra- y todos parecían querer convencerlo de que lucía bien incluso cuando era obvio que estaba desastroso.

No mientan jejeje, tomen asiento – les pidió- Quiero hablarles de lo que hice hace unos días, el haber comprado a un esclavo – se mordió el labio al llamarlo así- el haber comprado a Ciel fue debido a

No tiene que darnos ninguna explicación señor- opino Tanaka que ingresaba junto a Marie

Quiero que todos comprendan los motivos que tuve – dijo y el mayordomo asintió.

Ciel es hijo de los enemigos de mi familia, ciertamente cuando supe que sus predecesores fueron asesinados desistí de tomar cualquier medida pero cuando descubrí que aún había uno de ellos con vida quise hacerme con él, para desquitarme por muchas cosas - Los sirvientes estaban atentos, en cierto modo todos conocían la trágica historia de la familia Michaelis, incluyendo la del actual heredero – quise cobrarle a él lo que sus padres me hicieron – En el salón reinaba un silencio absoluto- pero me equivoque, me segó el poder vengar a mi familia y no me detuve, si Tanaka no hubiera llegado antes de ayer seguramente, seguramente

No tiene que seguir- menciono Marie con la voz afligida, no le gustaba ver a su amo tan afligido.

Ciel no tiene a nadie, lo castigue severamente cuando él no me hizo absolutamente nada, y tampoco había nadie que estuviera para defenderlo; Eso pude comprenderlo después de hacer lo que hice – en ciertos momentos parecía que se estuviera hablando a sí mismo, eso pensaban Valery y Tanaka- Deseo remediarlo, me aproveche de la situación en que se encontraba y lo humille cuanto pude, dudo mucho que pueda perdonarme, pero hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que lo haga. Ciel está ahora bajo mi cuidado y me encargare de protegerlo bajo cualquier circunstancia, además legalmente me pertenece- rio con molestia.

Así que por eso usted, comprendo – acertó a decir Tanaka.

Todos le ayudaremos a que el joven Ciel lo perdone- le animo Valery con una inocente sonrisa.

¡Sí!- exclamaron al unísono los demás

Muchas gracias- hizo ademan de levantarse – definitivamente necesitare de su ayuda, es realmente terco- comento y los demás rieron- otra cosa, lo mantendré sedado hasta que sus heridas mejoren, cuando este despierto me encargaré de que coma claro está, pero pasara la mayor parte del tiempo dormido- todos asintieron- ahora me iré a dormir por un rato, estoy algo cansado. Se los encargo.

Señor, dijo que lo mantendrá sedado, ¿quiere que llamemos al doctor?- Pregunto el rubio jardinero.

Ah con respecto a eso, yo soy médico- les dijo dejando a todos anonadados y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¡¿Cómo?!- Gritaron a la par mirando la puerta.

Durante la noche Ciel nuevamente despertó, y lo primero que vio a su lado fue a Sebastian que le sonreía con ¿dulzura?

¿Dónde… estoy? – quiso saber mientras trataba de enfocar la mirada por los alrededores.

Dentro de la mansión, en tu habitación- respondió y Ciel le miro con desconfianza

Yo no tengo habitación- menciono y trato de levantarse. Error. Un fuerte mareo le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

No hagas movimientos tan violentos – su voz era tan suave como sus manos cuando lo hicieron recostarse otra vez- Llevas varios días en cama, es natural que te marees si te mueves rápido, y si tienes, esta es tu habitación Ciel- Hablaba mientras acercaba una bandeja de plata con comida.

Ciel al ver el contenido del plato no pudo evitar saborearse los labios y Sebastian olvido por un minuto que era lo que hacía, toda su atención se centró en ese movimiento – Detente, está débil y necesita comer, no que tú te lo comas a besos- se dijo y tomo la cuchara. Ciel bajo la mirada al instante e intento darse la vuelta cosa que dolió bastante.

¿Qué pasa? – Le dio curiosidad el cambio tan repentino de actitud

Nada-

Ciel, mírame- bajo la cuchara y Ciel solo por el ruido emitido le miro algo asustado – ¿qué ocurre?

No es importante, solo que… ¿podrías ir a comer a otra parte?

Sebastian dejo de respirar ante tan petición, ¿acaso el chiquillo creía que se pondría a comer al frente de él?- Hubiese sido un buen castigo- pensó y desecho tal pensamiento al instante.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? –

¡Bravo!, ya se dio cuenta- se recrimino mentalmente el peligris – unos… dos días antes de que me compraras.

Ya veo, ¿y qué fue lo que comiste?- Ahora estaba más molesto consigo, dos días era mucho sin probar bocado, más si tenía que trabajar tanto.

Un pedazo de pan- admitió.

El corazón de Sebatian se comprimió de golpe, ¿había algo más que no supiera sobre las cosas que había pasado ese joven? Si, seguramente las había pero no quería ni imaginarlas. Tomo la cuchara y la lleno de aquella sopa- Abre la boca- ordeno y Ciel lo miro confundido.

¿Discul – No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta ya que Sebatian aprovecho de ponerle la cucharla en la boca.

No pensaba comer frente a ti- le dijo algo molesto- Lo siento, lo siento por no haberte ofrecido nada – bajo la vista y Ciel intento decir algo pero fue acallado por otra cucharada – Supuse que debías tener hambre pero no me importo

Sebas umm- otra cucharada

Cállate y come- le miro entre divertido y dolido- llevas tres días durmiendo, lo que significa que van más de cinco sin comer nada y si es que a un pedazo de pan le puedes llamar comer, quien sabe hace cuanto no pruebas algo decente. Ahora déjame terminar- exigió.

Los ojos de Ciel brillaron amenazantes, en ese momento el simple sabor de esa sopa lo hizo querer llorar y ese hombre que parecía pelear con lo que quería decirle le hizo sentir más extraño y mejor que nunca al mismo tiempo.

Fue un error comprarte – admitió por fin

El estómago de Ciel se revolvió – Lo lamento- se disculpó y Sebastian lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido- Sé que soy inservible como esclavo, ya arruine las rosas y ahora estas aquí cuidándome cuando debería estar trabajando. Puedo intentarlo otra vez pero por favor no me devuelvas con Bill por favor– esa fue la primera vez que Sebastian sintió miedo en la voz del peligris y un sentimiento de comprensión y amor nació en él.

Fue un error comprarte- repitió- para lo que había planeado – continuo y Ciel lo miro expectante- Debí hacer caso a lo primero que sentí cuando te vi, en lugar de hacer lo que hice. Sé que no remedia nada pero quiero obtener tu perdón por todo cuanto te lastime, seguramente no recuerdas bien pero si estas así es por mi culpa- bajo la vista otra vez, estaba realmente arrepentido y Ciel se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Lo recuerdo – respiro lentamente- dijiste cosas que sigo sin entender, nombraste a tantos que…-

Ciel, ¿te encuentras bien?- hizo la bandeja a un lado y toco su frente- No es fiebre pero te has puesto pálido, ¿estas mareado?- pregunto y Ciel asintió- dejaremos esta conversación hasta aquí, ahora lo mejor será que descanses.

¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? –

Sebastian no respondió, solo se dedicó a tomar otra jeringa e inyectarla. El peligris se esforzó en no dormirse y levanto la otra mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Sebatian- gracias-dijo y el mayor sujeto su mano con delicadeza manteniéndola en su rostro – No sé porque lo hago, solo sé que no puedo permitir que algo malo te suceda. Perdóname Ciel, por haberte lastimado- El peligris ya no lo escuchaba, se había quedado profundamente dormido pero Sebatian por fin se sentía tranquilo.

Pasaron varios días hasta que las heridas en el cuerpo del peligris se cerraran, y el duque tal como dijo lo mantuvo sedado la mayor parte del tiempo solo despertándolo para las horas de comida. Si bien aún existía cierto temor en Ciel ni siquiera podía sentir enojo por lo que le había hecho, no después de haber repasado las palabras dolidas de Sebastian cuando lo azoto y mucho menos después de verlo cada vez que abría los ojos, cuidando de el con tanto esmero, preocupándose de alimentarlo, de mantenerlo en una cama tan suave y tibia. Eran mucho más de lo que nadie había hecho por él. No, definitivamente no podía odiarlo.

Sebastian dejo sus quehaceres normales para permanecer al cuidado del menor que ya casi no necesitaba de aquellas fuertes inyecciones, su piel volvía a tener aquel aspecto de porcelana y con los ungüentos seguramente no le quedarían cicatrices.

Quiero un postre- Le dijo Ciel con la mirada más seria que pudo esbozar- dijiste que me darías uno si aceptaba tomar tus estúpidas clases- reprocho mirando con molestia el cuaderno sobre el escritorio- llevamos media tarde aquí y ya me aprendí todo esto.

Ahhhh- suspiro el mayor divertido- Tienes razón pero debes repasarlo otra vez – se enfrentó a la mirada agria del menor – Respecto a tu postre, yo mismo lo prepare para ti – le confeso orgulloso.

Y… ¿y se puede comer?- Pregunto asustado.

….., Calla y come- le corto con indignación fingida mientras ponía frente al ojiazul un pedazo de pastel de chocolate junto a una taza de rebosante té negro.

Ciel miro a Sebastian de soslayo y obedientemente cogió el tenedor y se llevó a los labios un trocito del pastel. Aquello le supo a gloria, definitivamente nunca había probado un pastel más delicioso que este en toda su vida.

Esta pasable- dijo pero Sebastian había visto su expresión al probarlo.

Que mentiroso eres-

¿Disculpa?- Esa afirmación le había molestado, claro que era un mentiroso muchas veces pero no permitía que se lo dijeran de ese modo tan directo.

Que vi su expresión joven amo, casi se derrite jejej hubiera visto su cara- se burló y es que el gesto de satisfacción que hizo el menor lo había echo pensar en cosas nada decorosas. Sin querer se acercó al joven hasta el punto de poder percibir el calor de su respiración.

Que no me llames...- había levantado su voz pero al tenerlo sonriéndole de aquella forma tan seductora y tan jodidamente cerca – que no me llames así- termino y le dio un ligero empujón para continuar con su olvidado pastel.

Pero si usted es mi joven amo- le recalco con un puchero- usted me dijo que podía llamarlo así si quería- le reprocho la falta de memoria.

Si lo hice debió ser porque estaba sedado o delirando, vaya el diablo a saber pero no me gusta no me gusta que- Se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto sintió los dedos de Sebastian en su mejilla.

Tiene chocolate aquí- le dijo y con una caricia que a Ciel se le antojo divina le quito aquella mancha de la piel, para dejar en su lugar una sensación que le quemo como si de fuego se tratara.

Señor Sebastian- entro Tanaka en el despacho donde los dos compartían aquel momento rompiendo todo encanto con su presencia; Ciel se apresuró a beber él te y Sebastian cogió con fuerza mal disimulada el libro de historia.

Tanaka, ¿que se te ofrece? – pregunto con una sonrisa que a Tanaka le dio miedo.

Acaba de llegar una carta urgente de Lord Gregson – Ciel vio una sombra en la mirada carmín de Sebastian que lo alarmo sin saber porque- tenga- dijo el mayordomo.

Muchas gracias, acompáñame a mi habitación Tanaka, discúlpanos Ciel – dijo y ambos se retiraron dejándolo sumamente intrigado. Algo pasaba y ese algo no le gustaba nada.


	6. Yes, my lord

Lo vio salir en su carruaje desde el espacioso ventanal de la biblioteca, ni siquiera se había despedido. Estuvo el resto de la tarde en compañía de Marie con quien había formado una amistad muy valiosa para él y también escuchando las locuras de Valery que no paraba de hablar. Así pasaron dos días y del pelinegro ni una sombra. Cada vez que preguntaba todos le respondían lo mismo "El señor suele salir por unos días y volver por la noche" y esa respuesta le molestaba, no quería admitir que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca todo el día y mucho menos admitiría que lo extrañaba pero había algo que le molestaba, se sentía preocupado muy preocupado por él.

Cuando sintió el sonido del carruaje irrumpir en el silencio de esa madrugada se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la entrada, Sebastian lo miro desde la puerta y miro su reloj – No es una hora apropiada para que estés despierto.

No me trates como a un niño- le dijo más molesto de lo que quiso – te recuerdo que a estas horas solía estar trabajando- no supo porque menciono aquello en ese momento pero estaba molesto con el pelinegro, no le debía explicaciones claro pero aun así se fue sin decir nada y volvía dos días después como si nada.

Si, algo escuche de eso. De los "trabajos que hacías" durante estas horas- ironizo, con una mirada oscura que Ciel no supo descifrar pero que le recordó a ese día en que le castigo con ese látigo. Dio un paso atrás, ese no era el Sebastian de todos los días.

D d de ¿qué estás hablando?- Se arrepintió de haber bajado de su habitación en cuanto el mayor lo arrincono bruscamente en la pared.

!Sebastian¡- le grito pero este solo lo sujeto del cabello obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

Dime… ¿te gustaba ser tomado por esos nobles?

Ciel abrió los ojos con horror, recordó de golpe todas esas veces en las que Bill lo encerraba con uno que otro asqueroso desgraciado para que le hicieran lo que les viniera en gana, sintió deseos de vomitar cuando recordó lo que lo obligaban a hacer y las piernas le fallaron. El irremediable temblor del menor lo volvió a la realidad y lo sujeto antes de que cayera.

¡Ciel!

Quien… ¿quién te lo dijo?-le pregunto con miedo.

Eso no importa, lo siento no quise asustarte. ¡Maldición! – Mordió su labio inferior -perdóname no pudiste evitarlo, cuando esos bastardos lo mencionaron esta tarde, sentí… sentí unos deseos de matarlos tan fuertes que-

Los odio- Lo cortó la voz de Ciel, una voz llena de rencor que congelo a Sebastian- A cada uno de ellos, los odio y les hare pagar por cada vez que me tomaron a la fuerza por cada vez que les rogué que se detuvieran- Y el mayor comprendió que Ciel guardaba más dolor del que creía.

Me ofrecieron comprarte- dijo con molestia.

Ciel se tragó sus propias palabras, si Sebastian lo vendía él no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de vengarse, sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

Doscientas monedas de oro- paso su mano por la mejilla de Ciel que se estremeció al escuchar ese tentador precio- pero, doscientas monedas de oro no es ni la mitad de lo que vales- le regalo una sonrisa.

Esas palabras…- recordó haberlas dicho el mismo cuando se conocieron.

Eres mío, y nadie te va alejar de mi- lo rodeo entre sus brazos- Ninguno de esos bastardos te pondrá una mano encima nunca más. Ciel enterró el rostro en el pecho de Sebastian, que con cuidado acaricio el cabello oscuro del menor.

¿No te doy asco?- pregunto bajito sin moverse ni un poco.

¿Tu?, imposible. Ciel para mi tu eres…- tomo su rostro y lo hizo mirarlo – Eres lo más valioso que tengo.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del peligris que no pudo evitar acercarse hasta los labios del mayor para depositar ahí un casto beso. Sebastian lo miro perplejo y Ciel se arrepintió en el acto.

¡Perdón!- pidió separándose lo más rápido que pudo pero Sebastian lo detuvo y lo atrajo de nueva cuenta hasta ser el quien le besara esta vez. Apenas fue un roce pero el suficiente para que ambos descubrieran que sentían algo más que solo aprecio por el otro.

Los días que siguieron se la pasaron escondiéndose de Tanaka para comerse a besos, en esas semanas habían descubierto que era mucho mejor cuando sentían que los podrían descubrir y Sebastian no perdía oportunidad para atrapar a Ciel en cada rincón y disfrutar de su piel con lamidas y mordidas que a Ciel le arrancaban suspiros. Pero lamentablemente no podían llevar a otro nivel sus travesuras ya que siempre alguien de la servidumbre aparecía como invocado por el diablo para arruinarles la diversión.

Aquella noche de invierno absoluto Sebastian había recibido una nueva carta por parte de aquel hombre el tal Lord Gregson.

Esta vez me dirás a dónde vas- le exigió el menor cruzado de brazos

Se trata de un trabajo urgente, no puedo darte detalles- dijo quedamente y se dispuso a salir

Tch- se quejó y Sebastian sonrió- solo ten cuidado, no me gustan tus salidas y no vuelvas a llegar como esa noche- fue más una orden que otra cosa y el moreno se dio la vuelta, le sonrió y con una leve inclinación dijo: Yes my lord.

Muy lejos de sentirse complacido algo parecido al miedo se apodero de su ser y con angustia vio a Sebastian alejarse de la mansión.

Tres días habían transcurrido y de Sebastian ni las luces, Ciel no podía conciliar el sueño y no hacía más que dar vueltas en su cama-¿Dónde estás Sebastian? – pregunto a nadie en particular pero un ruido lo alerto y se levantó de golpe de entre las sabanas. Ahogo el grito que le provoco verlo parado en la puerta con la mirada turbia y todo su cuerpo empapado.

Sebastian– dijo al verlo, y no tardo en acercarse a él y con sus pequeñas manos quitarle el saco; Trago duro al ver su camisa pegada a su abdomen, continuo casi hipnotizado – Me dirás, me contaras porque llegaste así –le dijo y deslizo los dedos lentamente por el pecho del más alto, que solo contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos.

Cuando lo vio llegar en silencio, agotado y empapado sintió algo parecido al miedo, pero no al que tanto conocía sino uno diferente, por un instante pensó que podría perder a Sebastian y eso era algo que por todos los medios quería evitar, no quería perder a su Sebastian. Entonces cuando se le acerco todo lo que podía pensar era en tocarlo y cerciorarse de este modo que él se encontraba bien. No pensó que cuanto le quitara aquella camisa su piel se le antojaría tan extrañamente deseable – Que….qué diablos es esto que siento – se cuestionaba pero no por ello se detuvo, es mas continuó acercándose peligrosamente – Por alguna razón te ves más deseable que tus postres – murmuro y Sebastian dejo escapar una risita.  
Déjalo, no sabes lo que estas provocando- respondió con voz profunda, y autoritaria pero a Ciel parecía no importarle ya que proseguía peleando con esos botones, Sebastian intentaba mantenerse firme, pero las manos suaves de Ciel lo estaban volviendo loco, el tenerlo tan cerca como para ser capaz de sentir su dulce aroma no le permitía pensar - Contrólate Sebastian, no sabe lo que hace, ¡contrólate!- repetía en su mente como si fuera un mantra pero su fuerza de voluntad se fue al carajo en cuanto sintió como el mismísimo Ciel Phantomhive retiro su camisa con ambas manos y acerco sus labios hasta su abdomen depositando uno que otro beso en su cuerpo, eran caricias inocentes pero lo estaban encendiendo como nada en su vida. No tardo en mandar al diablo a su jodida conciencia que no hacía otra cosa que molestar en ese momento. Había estado cerca de morir y en lo único que pensaba era en Ciel, en sus ojos en su boca en esa piel tan fina y su voz, su voz que lo trastornaba con demandadas y le respondía siempre altanero pero como amaba esa voz, la conciencia podía irse a la mierda por hoy. Con nada de cuidado lo atrajo desde la cintura, Ciel alzo la cara para reclamarle – No me mires así, tu comenzaste- dijo y lo callo con un beso antes de que pudiera replicar, con insistencia lo hizo abrir los labios hasta que dejo entrar a su lengua, el peligris tenía gusto a miel y no pudo evitar darle un mordisco que obtuvo un gemido como queja. Y le gusto. Mientras tanto lo arrincono contra la puerta, Ciel dejo escapar otro gemido cuando el cuerpo de Sebastian lo aprisiono tan deliciosamente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y eso los dos lo sabían.

Ciel comenzaba a derretirse al igual que un trozo de hielo con el contacto de esos labios ardientes, le quemaba el contacto con su piel y necesitaba más. Sebastian noto a Ciel temblar.

¿Tienes frio? – le pregunto alejándose un par de centímetros

Te recuerdo que quien esta empapado eres tú- respondió quedamente y molesto, le había quitado un beso para hacer semejante pregunta estúpida, merecía un castigo y el gustoso se lo daría; Se acerco hasta su cuello paso lentamente su lengua, tenía un gusto adictivo y sin que el otro lo previera le mordió con moderada fuerza sin saber que aquello seria su verdadera perdición. Sebastian contuvo el gemido que sentía escaparía de sus labios y con la misma rudeza de antes tomo la muñeca de Ciel y lo lanzo a la cama para posicionarse rápidamente sobre él, tomo su boca con hambre y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a desvestirlo, paso sus manos lentamente por las piernas de Ciel que seguía concentrado en los labios de Sebastian que lo devoraban, llevo sus manos hasta el cinturón de Ciel que se detuvo por inercia.

¿Nervioso mi Ciel? – pregunto y con una sonrisita siguió con su tarea de quitarle las prendas, ahora su objetivo era la molesta camisa que llevaba puesta. Escucho a Ciel gemir bajito y desabotono el primer botón, disfrutando de la respiración acelerada que este tenía, paso al segundo y deslizo un dedo. Lo sintió estremecer.

¿No puedes hacerlo más rápido? – Exigió el menor que ya tenía urgencia de besarlo otra vez.

Pero que impaciente, joven amo- susurro en su oído- yo solo deseo saborearlo, antes de hacerlo mío- confeso y las mejillas de Ciel emitieron un intenso rubor.

Las traviesas manos del mayor se deslizaron por las piernas ya desnudas del peligris y mientras este suspiraba Sebastian iba repartiendo besos por su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo con desesperación. Ciel por su parte deslizaba ambas manos por la perfecta espalda de Sebastian, recorriendo desde los omoplatos hasta ir descendiendo a su cintura para bajar hasta su trasero. Desconocía que esas caricias hacían que el cuerpo del mayor se excitara aún más pero no tardo en descubrirlo al sentir la fuerte erección que topo con su pelvis- Sebastian humm- un gemido involuntario escapo y Sebastian sonrió satisfecho. Apoyo ambas manos en la cama y se dedicó a admirar al peligris bajo el, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, esos ojos azul profundo lo hipnotizaban más ahora que lucían acuosos. Sonrió y levanto una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Ciel que respiraba con dificultad, lentamente fue descendiendo hasta sus labios y Ciel capto la indirecta.

No quiero, no quiero que me prepares- dijo más colorado de lo que ya estaba. Sebastian se intrigo y se detuvo.

¿Por qué?- atino a preguntarle – de ese modo dolerá menos.

Quiero que lo hagas tan doloroso como puedas – Dijo con autoridad – quiero que te grabes en mi cuerpo y en mi alma Sebastian.

El aludido sonrió con devoción y cerro sus ojos un momento – Yes my lord –Susurro en su oído y acto seguido abrió bruscamente las piernas del muchacho, ya no se contendría más, con gula tomo su boca al tiempo que desabrochaba su pantalón. Se alejó un instante y saco su miembro palpitante. Ciel trago duro al verlo y se relamió los labios.

¡Aggghhhh!- Grito al sentir como entraba con fuerza en su interior, cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y mordió el hombro de Sebastian que se encontraba quieto a la espera de que el menor se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Pasaron un par de segundos en los que Sebastian ya casi no aguantaba la exquisita sensación del cuerpo de Ciel apresándolo, y para distraerse volvió a la boca del menor metiendo su lengua y explorando por toda aquella cálida cavidad. Lo sintió relajarse y comenzó el vaivén, saliendo muy despacio - Ummh Sebast ahhggg – Volvió a envestir pero esta vez no se detuvo y salió de inmediato para llegar incluso más profundo, la cama rechino y Ciel arqueo la espalda. Sebastian se deleitaba al ver esa boca entreabierta y escuchar los gemidos cada vez más ardientes que le regalaba el menor. Se enfocó ahora en sus pequeños botones y mordió uno – Ghhh- mientras su otra mano lo acariciaba con lujuria.

Mas, Sebast… mas – Le pidió y Sebastian como si fuese una orden de un rey obedeció dándole una estocada aún más profunda que las anteriores – Uhnmmm- Tomo con las manos el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo provocando muchas más sensaciones en su ahora amante.

Solo la luna era testigo mudo de aquella entrega por parte de los dos, la cama se mecía salvajemente con el ritmo que marcaba Sebatian, ambos ardían en ese infierno llenos de placer y solo podían oírse la respiración gutural de Sebatian unida a los gemidos de Ciel.

¡C Ciel!- Nombro al menor antes de correrse en su interior, Ciel abrió los ojos y enterró las uñas en la espalda del mayor acallando el gritito con los labios de Sebatian que justamente lo habían tomado una vez más hasta hacerlo perder la razón con el fuerte orgasmo que los recorrió a ambos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de haberse normalizado las respiraciones agitadas de los dos, Sebastian se retiró tratando de no hacer daño a Ciel que se removió incómodo bajo el, su cuerpo entero aun temblaba eso era bastante obvio para Sebastian quien con una delicadeza sobrehumana abrazo al peligris pegándolo a su pecho.

Sebastian- Lo llamo el menor pero el pelinegro ya estaba profundamente dormido, se dedicó a contemplar aquella piel marmolea que poseía su precioso Sebastian- Eres tan perfecto- le susurro y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido enredado al cálido cuerpo de su amante.


	7. El primer movimiento

Abrió los ojos, aun no amanecía y el cielo tenía un color azul profundo muy bello tan intenso que le recordó a la mirada de Ciel, sus profundos y brillantes ojos azules. Sonrió al verlo dormido a su derecha, con la respiración acompasada -Que pestañas más largas- pensó y siguió admirándolo, repasando cada detalle de su rostro y su cuerpo. Ahora Ciel realmente le pertenecía. Lo había hecho suyo, no por un absurdo contrato de compra y venta de esclavos, lo había marcado como propio con su cuerpo, con sus besos y sus manos. Pensar en cada minuto compartido la noche anterior lo hacían desearlo otra vez. Deseaba volver a escucharlo gemir y sentirlo temblar de placer. Levanto su mano para tocar sus elegantes cabellos grises pero antes de llegar a acariciarlo recordó los eventos de la noche anterior, todo cuanto lo había enfurecido y también a esa persona a quien no logro distinguir de entre las sombras. Todo con sumo detalle….

Nunca el whiskey le había parecido tan amargo como esa noche, y aunque fuera una de las botellas más finas del mercado le pareció imbebible; Pero no era culpa del licor claro que no, eran los bastardos con los que lo estaba compartiendo.

Supe por Bill que vendieron a nuestro pequeño- comento en voz alta Amberley un oficial de Scotland Yard retirado que ahora poseía el ostentoso titulo de Duque de Sussex.

Sebastian se removía incomodo en el sillón de cuero negro, desde que el tipo menciono a Bill junto a la palabra "pequeño" supo que nada bueno podía significar.

¡¿Cómo es posible?!- Profirió Roger, miembro elite de la actual sociedad de caballeros a la que pertenecía Sebastian – Con lo que me divertía yo con él, es que acaso el muy infeliz no pudo ofrecérmelo, hubiera triplicado el precio por ese jovencito.

El pelinegro estaba contando desde cien y pretendía llegar a uno, sin cortarle la cabeza a ninguno.

Cualquiera hubiera pagado cuanto fuera por aquel muchachito, que noches más maravillosas pase yo con el- afirmo Lord Carrington- nunca quería cooperar pero amarrarlo y escucharlo suplicar me excitaba demasiado, realmente era una fierecilla indomable jejeje una gran pérdida- Se lamento con fingida tristeza y bebió de su copa de coñac.

Sebastian se mordió el labio y apretó el vaso en su mano con más fuerza de la que debía.

Yo prefería ponerlo de rodillas – rio Warren- es tan orgulloso como su asqueroso padre, por eso lo mejor era que se arrastrara y usara la boca para algo bueno en lugar de pedir que me detuviera.

¡Crack!, y el vaso de whiskey se quebró en el suelo, Sebastian olvido en que numero iba contando y se levanto de golpe.

Por dios Michaelis, ¿Qué te ocurre?- se acerco Carrington y Sebastian procuro no darle un puñetazo.

¡Dejen eso de una vez! – Respondió cortante- No sé de quién están hablando pero no creo que eso tenga mucho que ver con el trabajo que se nos ha encomendado- agrego el pelinegro.

No, no lo tiene pero es que si te hubieras dignado a acompañarnos en nuestras salidas entenderías nuestra pérdida- le dijo Roger y se gano una mirada de repulsión por parte del duque- No me veas así, en cualquier caso también tu hubieras disfrutado de darte un buen revolcón con el mocoso, es realmente hermoso- termino.

Me largo, si no van a hablar sobre nada que nos interese solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí –les dijo molesto e hizo ademan de salir.

Escuche del médico de mi hija que ha comprado usted a un esclavo – le comento como si nada el barón McPherson – Dijo que le había dado un severo castigo, jejeje que divertido ha de haber sido, debió usted invitarnos –le reclamo con su cara deformada por el exceso de alcohol debido a las incontables copas que bebió.

Sebastian se volteo y enarco una ceja- Y eso ¿por qué?, ¿desde cuando le interesa a usted los castigos que pueda darle a mi servidumbre?- El ambiente en el salón de juegos se volvía cada vez más pesado y en gran medida porque a todos les asustaba hacer enfadar al duque Michaelis, y por lo que veían estaba más que molesto.

Cof cof – se atraganto el barón- disculpe my lord solo lo decía porque según el médico ese jovencito que adquirió era muy bello, cabello gris y piel blanca como la porcelana- dijo con saña, todos los miraban atentos. Bien conocían los rasgos delicados del joven Phantomhive.

Si, así es. Compre un esclavo muy agradable a la vista –admitió- pero no lo compre para los mismos fines que ustedes.

¿Y cuales serian sus fines?- preguntaron en conjunto todos los presentes.

El esclavo que adquirí es hijo de los Phantomhive y como tal debe pagar la deuda que dejaron sin saldar sus padres. Está trabajando en mi mansión y si, le di un buen castigo para que aprendiera a comportarse frente a mí. ¿Necesitan saber algo más?- Estaba que sacaba su arma del saco y les hacia agujeros en sus asquerosas cabezas a todos.

Así que el duque lo compro, que afortunado – Hablo Amberley que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio – ¿Y le ha dado más uso que el de mano de obra?, porque el jovencito es muy bueno en la cama, sobre todo cuando lo obligan.

Sebastian ya casi no resistía pero debía fingir por el bien de la misión- No, aun no lo uso de ese modo. Quizá por la noche me interese ver que tan bueno es en la cama.

Me alegro, y si se aburre de el por favor no dude en ofrecérnoslo. Estaríamos dispuestos a pagarle mucho más de lo que gasto en comprarlo.

Gracias por la oferta-

Le doy 200 monedas de oro para comenzar- agrego Warren.

Sebastian respiro lentamente- Una vez que me harte de él se los hare saber, muchas gracias buenas noches – Les dijo y con paso rápido salio de ese lugar.

Bastardos- pensó- Hablan de él como si fuese un objeto, como si les fuera a permitir acercárseles siquiera, antes se mueren – estaba furioso, tanto que ni siquiera sintió la presencia de aquella persona que lo seguía sigilosa observando cada uno de sus pasos. Esperando el momento justo para atacar.

En el salón todos en silencio, miraban con celos la figura que se alejaba.

Demasiado afortunado, demasiado – comento Warren- no debería viajar tan solo- rio quedamente y los demás sonrieron de soslayo. Lo odiaban.

El carruaje había emprendido su regreso pero el pelinegro no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras, recordaba que Ciel le menciono que los despreciaba. Y ahora lo entendía. Con lo dicho en el salón le quedo más que claro el porqué. Ahora sus planes acababan de cambiar, no podía evitarlo conociendo a esos sujetos irían muy pronto a hacerle una visita. Con el único propósito de ver a Ciel. Los mataría; Y necesitaba idear un plan, al diablo la misión, al diablo Gregson al diablo todo. El solo quería proteger a Ciel.

Pensaba en cómo no levantar sospechas cuándo sintió al cochero emitir un sonido y cuando abrió la ventanilla lo vio caer por el empinado precipicio. Se alerto.

¡Demonios!, mira que distraerte tanto como para bajar la guardia Sebastian – se regaño a si mismo y tomo la pistola escondida en su ropa, agazapándose en silencio.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en los oídos de Sebastian cuando el carruaje se precipito al vacio. No alcanzo a ver más que una capa negra escondida entre los arboles antes de tener que sujetarse a la puerta y saltar en contra para no caer hasta el fondo. Vio desde lejos alejarse aquel sujeto de capa y sombrero; Aguardo lo suficiente para no ser visto por nadie y se encamino a su mansión a pie, la tormenta lo encontró a varias hectáreas de la propiedad, no le importo ya que su mente estaba en otra parte, dividida entre la misión otorgada por Gregson y las palabras que su grupo de "compañeros". Habían dicho cosas realmente repugnantes, le había quedado demasiado claro que todos ellos habían forzado a Ciel y le asqueaba el imaginarse al joven con alguno pero una pequeña parte de su ser quiso saber que se sentiría estar con él, poder poseerlo. Le gustaba, no lo negaría sentía una atracción muy intensa desde que le conoció pero no podría forzarlo a nada, el no podría hacer nada que su joven no deseara.

Suspiro y permitió que su mano siguiera su camino hasta esos brillantes cabellos, pasó los dedos por sus mejillas y volvió a sonreír- ¿Aburrirme de ti?, ¿entregarte a uno de ellos?, No. Eres mío Ciel no voy a permitir que nadie más te toque, que nadie más te lastime – pensó y lo abrazo. Deseaba haber podido defenderlo en el pasado, pero eso era imposible. Ahora solo podía mantenerlo seguro y a salvo junto a él.

Sentía cosquillas en su cuello y entre risas involuntarias abrió los ojos buscando la causa.

¿Qué haces?- le pregunto al encontrarse a Sebastian besando su cuello.

Te veías tan lindo dormido que no he podido resistir con solo mirarte-Admitió y se volvió a mirarle.

Tengo sueño déjame dormir – reclamo pero Sebastian lo callo con un beso, el peligris se molesto pero no pudo contra la caricia tan suave que le regalaban y ya mas despierto subió su mano derecha hasta tocar los cabellos de Sebastian- Que suaves- pensó.

Te deseo- le confesó- y llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que despiertes.

Ciel se sobresalto al oír semejante frase –¡ Pero si acaba de amanecer! No puedes estar pensando en esas cosas tan temprano- le regaño y trato de hacerlo a un lado.

Mi inocente Ciel, esto también puede hacerse por la mañana- dijo y deslizo una mano por la pierna del joven recorriendo hasta llegar a su muslo por debajo de las sabanas.

Ahmm- Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió y Sebastian aprovecho para quedar nuevamente sobre el- No…Sebastian…hhnm Tanaka podría entrar y…- Decía el joven pero lentamente iba sucumbiendo ante las expertas manos de Sebastian que ahora se deslizaban por su cadera y con su lengua recorría el abdomen blanco del chico dando delicadas mordidas.

¿Y qué?, que entre y nos deje el desayuno – bromeo y Ciel le pateo en respuesta.

Pero qué joven amo más agresivo – se separo un centímetro para mirarlo divertido, había escuchado los pasos de Tanaka y quería ver que haría su Ciel para que no lo oyeran gritar.

Toc Toc Toc- tres golpecitos en la puerta tensionaron a Ciel que no sabía cómo quitarse a Sebastian de encima – ¿Qui..Quien?- pregunto tratando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, cosa muy difícil ya que sentía que no llegaba aire a sus pulmones.

¿Joven Ciel, desea algo de desayunar?- pregunto la inconfundible voz de Tanaka.

Ahhhhhhgg- Grito bajito y mordió a Sebastian tan fuerte como pudo para tratar de calmar el dolor que le provocó aquella estocada tan profunda que le dio su amante sin avisar – N no…bajare a desayunar en un rato- Tomo aire ante un divertido Sebastian que se retiro muy lentamente. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza – Gracias… Tanaka – pudo articular y se relajo al sentir como el mayor se alejaba de la estancia- Maldito – le gruño y Sebastian lo embistió en respuesta- mmmmm…

Cuide sus modales joven amo- le dijo y volvió a su boca más salvaje que antes, entrando sin permiso mientras embestía con mayor precisión a Ciel que luchaba por no gritar de placer.

Mmmm….aghhh….Sebastian quiero…mmm – comenzó a pedir de repente y el pelinegro sonrió deteniendo el ritmo, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte del menor.

Pero joven amo, ¿usted no aseguro que estas cosas no podían hacerse tan temprano?- se burlo y cuando Ciel iba a responder lo penetro con fuerza haciendo que este arqueara la espalda y le diera una esplendida vista de su níveo cuello junto a un maravilloso gemido. Lo mordió y lamio posesivamente antes de correrse en su interior. ¡Sebastian!- grito Ciel lo más bajito que pudo mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello del mayor y trataba de regular su propia respiración.

No muy lejos de la mansión se acercaba un bellísimo carruaje de cuatro caballos, dentro un elegante hombre acompañado de un inspector de policía. Aquella era una visita planeada de supuesta cortesía, tenían la urgencia de presentarse ante el duque Michaelis y ver su nueva adquisición.

¿Qué harás cuando veas al chiquillo, lo violaras delante de Sebastian? – se burló Amberley

Ni loco que estuviera- se rio – Este solo es nuestro primer movimiento, debemos ver como lo trata el duque y buscar la mejor forma de sacarle la información al mocoso, de haber sabido que él conocía los detalles le hubiera sacado la información mucho antes.

¿Y después?- Avivo el actual duque.

¿Estás enfadado?- pregunto Sebastian con aires de inocencia.

Vete al diablo- le respondió Ciel con la mirada fría.

No es mi culpa que camines tan gracioso, no puedes pedirme que no me ría- se defendió y dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa.

¡¿Qué no es tu culpa?! – Le grito - Desde anoche que no me dejas ni bañarme sin….tch imbécil- No termino lo que pensaba decirle, le avergonzaba recordar lo que acaban de hacer al amanecer y luego en la bañera. Lo detestaba en ese momento, ni siquiera podía sentarse sin quejarse, por eso prefería estar de pie y miraría el jardín antes de posar sus ojos en esa bestia salvaje. Entonces vio las rosas blancas, estas habían crecido mucho desde que las había plantado. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Creo que debería disculparme apropiadamente - Insinuó con la voz cargada mientras abrazaba por detrás el cuerpo de Ciel.

Ya déjame- trato de empujarlo pero no tenía ni la altura suficiente ni la fuerza necesaria.

Me pide demasiado, dejarlo me es imposible- admitió y con cierta picardía dejo que su traviesa mano derecha se deslizara hasta la pierna de Ciel y comenzó a ascender lentamente en busca del miembro del menor.

Sebastian… no... no hagas eso hmm- Respiro pesadamente y se recargo en el pecho de Sebastian tras él.

Pero si te gusta, mírate – le dijo y le dio un ligero apretón sobre la ropa, Ciel gimió y volteo el rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del blanco cuello de Sebastian ahora ataviado con esa fina camisa. Sin contenerse deposito un beso y lamio con parsimonia provocando que el mayor presionara más fuerte y Ciel se estremeciera.

Señor Sebastian- La voz de Valery los hizo dar un brinco. Sebastian se alejó rápidamente de Ciel y cogió el periódico mientras que el peligris ocultaba su sonrojado rostro al mirar directamente a la ventana.

Dime Valery- pidió con formalidad

Señor el Sr. Warren ha venido a visitarlo junto el duque Amberley- informo

Diles que iré enseguida- ordeno y Valery se retiró sin comentario alguno, tuvo la ligera sensación de que había interrumpido algo.

Bastardos- dijo en voz baja pero Ciel lo escucho claramente y dio la vuelta con curiosidad.

¿Quiénes son ellos?-

Ciel - le nombro, había olvidado por un segundo lo que descubrió anoche- Quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas por ningún motivo- ordeno y el menor se intrigo aún más.

¿Por qué?- pregunto irritado- ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?, ¿Acaso el gran Sebastian Michaelis le teme a unos simples hombres que vienen de visita a su propia casa? – El sarcasmo en esa última pregunta le pareció divertido al mayor, pero no era momento de bromear no quería que su Ciel tuviera que toparse con ninguno.

No es asunto tuyo- le respondió secamente y Ciel no pudo evitar sentirse herido por aquella respuesta tan indiferente. Él quería saber quiénes eran y porque Sebastian parecía tan molesto al tener que recibirlos.

Veo que su esclavo no tiene buenos modales- hablo Amberley desde la puerta donde ingresaba en compañía de Warren que sonriendo agrego – Debería enseñarlo a comportarse, conozco un par de buenos métodos para lograrlo- termino.

Ciel palideció al oír esas voces y giro lentamente la cabeza solo para confirmar que esos sujetos eran quienes recordaba. Sebastian lo noto pero no podía mostrar preocupación, debía comportarse frente a esos hombres. Maldita misión - pensó y con una sonrisa fingida se acercó hasta ellos y les dio la mano frente a Ciel que permanecía de pie.

¿Por qué no me esperaron en la sala?- soltó en son de broma- creí decirle a Valery que les dijera que los recibiría en unos minutos.

Así lo hizo pero hombre, conocemos tu casa muy bien como para solo esperar ahí jejeje- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Ciel sentía que le faltaba el aire.

¿Así que este es tu esclavo? – Pregunto Warren mientras se acercaba lentamente al peligris que retrocedió instintivamente – ¿está muy bien vestido no crees?, es algodón muy fino- comento al tocar el cuello de la camisa que vestía Ciel.

Si, ese es y claro ninguno de mis sirvientes se puede vestir mal – respondió tratando de llegar hasta ellos.

Pero un esclavo no es un sirviente, es mucho menos que eso Michaelis- comento Amberley.

No creo que hayan venido a discutir cómo visto a mis sirvientes-

No, pero creo que eres muy bueno como para vestirlo así, al fin y al cabo no es más que basura; Un gasto innecesario- respondió Amberley y la mirada de Sebastian se ensombreció.

Tú eres un bastardo repugnante y aun así te vistes de cachemir – dijo Ciel de manera despectiva y una sonrisa altanera. Sebastian se mordió la lengua para no reírse en voz alta.

Mocoso insolente- Levanto la mano para abofetearlo pero antes de llegar a tocarlo Sebastian le sujeto con fuerza.

Ni lo intente-

¡¿Vas a permitir que esta basura me hable así?!- le grito con furia y atino a soltarse de forma brusca.

Su nombre es Ciel y tú comenzaste- acoto el pelinegro. Estaba impresionado de Ciel, pensó que al tener frente suyo a esas personas tendría miedo pero por el contrario parecía tan seguro e incluso se atrevió a insultarlo.

No es más que un esclavo, enséñalo a estarse callado- agrego Warren que miraba lascivamente al joven de ojos azules – O préstamelo para que lo aleccione – comento y tomo a Ciel del mentón- puedo dejarlo muy obediente. ¿No es así precioso?, te gustara volver a aprender como guardar silencio - dijo con saña y Ciel lo alejo de un manotazo. No lo admitiría pero eso basto para asustarlo, no quería que Sebastian lo dejara en manos de ese sujeto.

Salgan de mi casa ahora mismo- Ordeno y los dos aludidos lo miraron extrañados- Ninguno de ustedes le pondrá un dedo encima- dijo y alejo a Ciel lo suficiente de los dos hombres, acercándolo hasta sí mismo.

Amberley rio a carcajadas- Así que te encaprichaste con el mocoso Sebastian, está bien está bien nos iremos por hoy-se aclaró la garganta – para que lo disfrutes un rato, el muy astuto sabe hacerse desear- continuo pero Sebastian no lo dejo continuar

¡Dije fuera! – se estaba impacientando y podía sentir el cuerpo de Ciel temblar ligeramente.

Bien nos vamos- dijo Warren visiblemente contrariado y salió del lugar, Amberley lo siguió.

Una vez solos Ciel camino rápidamente al baño y se encerró ante los ojos preocupados de Sebastian que se quedó parado esperando a que saliera, llevaba un rato vomitando lo podía oír desde la puerta.

Ciel- le llamaba preocupado.

La puerta se abrió minutos después, Ciel lucia más pálido que antes y aun temblaba.

Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera - Gracias por hacer que se fueran, lamento mucho haber arruinado… lo que sea que hubieran querido – Ciel hablaba muy bajito, cansado de cada palabra dicha y Sebastian temía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, lo levanto entre sus brazos y se encamino con él a la habitación escaleras arriba.

Señor Sebastian los señores acaban de irse- Le comento Valery pero al verlo con Ciel en sus brazos se preocupó- ¿Qué le ocurre al joven Ciel?, pregunto y se acercó.

No se siente bien, por favor ve por algo de hierbas al invernadero, lavanda y manzanilla, dáselos a Marie y que haga una infusión para Ciel- pidió y la sirvienta corrió a buscar lo que pidió su señor, además le había tomado mucho aprecio al joven Ciel, le preocupaba que estuviera enfermo.

No exageres no es nada- dijo una vez lo dejo sentado en la cama.

No exagero- le dijo mientras desabrochaba su camisa y retiraba sus zapatos con delicadeza- Vomitaste por mucho tiempo, estas pálido y parece que vas a colapsar en cualquier momento - prosiguió a ponerle el pijama y a correr las mantas para cubrirlo. Te beberás esa infusión y dormirás el tiempo que necesites. Quería evitar a toda costa que los vieras pero…

Toc Toc la puerta cedió y Valery ingreso con una delicada tacita- Aquí está la infusión, ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Ciel?- pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

Estoy bien Valery, Sebastian es un exagerado – rio ante la cara que hizo el mayor.

Valery sonrió con ternura, ellos dos juntos se veían tan hermosos a sus ojos. Nunca había visto a su señor tan contento como cuando estaba en compañía del joven Ciel y podía decirse que Ciel aunque solía molestarlo disfrutaba muchísimo el tenerlo cerca; Se notaba aquella complicidad entre los dos, bien podían ser imaginaciones suyas pero advertía que ellos compartían más que una amistad. Estaba feliz, sin importar nada estaba feliz de verlos así.

De eso nada, bébete eso y a dormir – le mando acercando la taza, que Ciel recibió con cuidado, aun le temblaba el pulso y no demoro en terminarse el contenido, la manzanilla y le gustaba.

La lavanda y la manzanilla son relajantes, podrás dormir sin problemas- le comento.

Me retiro, con permiso- dijo y salió silenciosa dejando a los dos solos.

Sebastian aprovecho para besar a su Ciel con dulzura- Duerme, me quedare hasta que lo hagas- le aseguro al tiempo en que acariciaba sus cabellos.

Con respecto a esos sujetos…- decía el peligris mientras luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos.

Lo dejaremos para cuando despiertes, te hablare de mis asuntos con ellos y de todo cuanto quieras saber- Era cierto, estaba muy seguro de que debía contarle sobre sus trabajos y la relación que había mantenido hasta hora con ellos.

Sebastian… gracias por defenderme… esta tar… - no termino, se había quedado dormido y Sebastian lo miraba embelesado, adoraba a ese joven, desde que lo había conocido lo había cautivado y sentía unos deseos tan grandes de protegerlo.

Te amo mi Ciel- se atrevió a susurrar para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación.


	8. El acuerdo

Dio una vuelta entre las sabanas y se acurruco entre las mullidas almohadas, una fastidiosa pesadilla lo había despertado pero bastaron un par de minutos para recordar que estaba en la mansión Michaelis, a salvo.

Respiro profundamente y sonrió mientras se ocultaba entre las mantas- Que bien se siente, es tan cómodo – pensó y se abrazó a la almohada sintiendo la suavidad y calidez provenientes de las telas, le gustaba tanto despertar ahí, bajo ese calor sutil y con esa sensación de paz que no sentía desde hacía mucho. Y sin poder evitarlo pensó en Sebastian, en eso que sentía cuando sus miradas se topaban, cuando veía sus ojos carmesí y una inexplicable atracción hacia mella de su ser, todo su cuerpo deseo entonces tenerlo o por lo menos oírlo hablar - Tch- exclamo y tiro las mantas y las almohadas hasta el otro extremo de la cama, se levantó con cuidado y se calzo con las pantuflas puestas al borde, luego se abrigo con aquella bata oscura y se hizo paso entre la puerta para llegar al corredor. Paso de largo de la habitación de Sebastian – Ese idiota- murmuro, después de todo no admitiría que se sentía tentado de ingresar a esa habitación, y no por hurgar entre las cosas preciadas que pudiera guardar ahí, sino para poder verlo dormir una vez más, como aquella noche en que lo tomara por primera vez- Deja de pensar estupideces, ve a comer algo, coge un libro y ya- se regañó mentalmente puesto que tenía todo un plan para dejar de lado los pensamientos que solo lo llevaban hasta cierto pelinegro.

Antes de ingresar a la cocina, pudo distinguir claramente la tenue luz proveniente del estudio que se deslizaba por la rendija de la puerta y el suelo alfombrado, sin siquiera evitarlo desvió su andar y se dirigió sigilosamente hasta la luz y lentamente sin emitir ningún ruido se acercó de puntillas y lo vio. Sebastian se encontraba de espaldas a él y frente a la chimenea, con su mano derecha sosteniendo una copa casi vacía de whiskey y en la otra una carta abierta, se hubiera quedado contemplando la figura tan perfecta que poseía ese sujeto pero algo le decía que Sebastian no se encontraba bien, y el no esperaría hasta la mañana para preguntarle qué le ocurría.

De un empujón se adentró en la estancia, Sebastian aun permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera vio a Ciel tomar asiento tras el escritorio y coger algunos papeles que llamaron su atención. Los puso en fila y tomo el sobre que contenía la carta que sostenía el pelinegro, se quedó mirando el sello con detención y luego volvió la vista a la botella en la esquina, una copa más y se acabaría el whiskey.

¿Desde cuándo haces esto?- alzo la voz esperando llamar la atención de Sebastian que se sobresaltó ante la mirada azulina.

¿Beber?- consulto con una sonrisa de lado- no lo sé, desde hace años supongo.

Sabes que no me refiero a eso- le corto- Te estoy hablando de esto- con su mano apunto directamente al escritorio y Sebastian bajo la mirada.

¿Te diste cuenta con solo esos papeles?- pregunto intrigado

¡Contesta!- Se estaba impacientando, no le gustaba ver esa mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Sebastian, prefería verlo molesto antes de ver esa expresión tan dolida en su rostro.

¿Tienes tantas ganas de saber quién te compro?- Su voz sonaba molesta pero su expresión era todo lo contrario, era muy obvio para Ciel que todo eso le avergonzaba más a el que a nadie.

Prometiste que responderías mis preguntas cuando despertara- le recordó – y sí, quiero saber quién es el famoso duque Sebastian Michaelis, quiero saber por qué y desde cuando te dedicas a

A ¿asesinar personas? – termino el pelinegro y caminando lentamente tomo a Ciel del mentón y le sonrió con algo que el peligris no supo descifrar-Desde que los Phantomhive se encargaron de matar a mi familia, solo porque el bastardo de mi abuelo necesitaba a un heredero para continuar el legado familiar- Sonrió de nueva cuenta y vacío el contenido de la botella en el vaso-¿Eso responde a tus preguntas?, o también deseas saber cómo le hago para matarlos sin levantar sospechas y que incluso me inviten al funeral, quizá te gustaría saber cómo me llevo a la cama a sus esposas con palabras dulces y las convierto en las sospechosas principales de todos esos crímenes.

Ciel estaba de piedra, no por lo que le estaba describiendo sino por lo que dijo sobre su familia – Entonces era cierto, dijiste que era mi culpa que tuvieras que hacer cosas que odiabas, que si los Phantomhive no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron tu no tendrías tus manos llenas de sangre-menciono bajito pero Sebastian escucho claramente y por un instante recordó la lista de culpas que le echo encima cuando lo golpeo – Yo… yo no tenía idea – admitió confuso.

Claro, nadie la tenía- bebió de la copa – Tu maldita familia sabía muy bien como ocultar evidencias- agrego – Me fui con mi abuelo para aprender sobre el trabajo de la familia Michaelis, después de todo ya no tenía a nadie – le reclamo, aunque sabía muy bien que Ciel no tenía responsabilidad en nada, en ese momento necesitaba desahogarse y el alcohol que bebió por miedo a tener que mostrarle a Ciel lo que era en verdad le hizo enseñarle todo lo que guardaba en su interior desde hacía tanto.

¿Qué paso después?- Pregunto el peligris más seguro, le estaba hiriendo saber todo aquello, fue su propia familia la que lastimo a Sebastian hasta convertirlo en algo que odiaba ser pero ya había comenzado y sentía la necesidad de escuchar la historia completa, era lo justo.

Vaya, que curioso joven amo- le dijo más relajado y con un lindo sonrojo causado seguramente por el licor- Si tanto lo desea, lo complaceré- su mirada juguetona se vio opacada por una oscura que hasta entonces Ciel jamás había visto.

Después del asesinato de mis padres fui sospechoso principal y recibí un juicio en que me hubieran declarado culpable de no ser porque el duque William Michaelis intercedió por mí y me llevo con él, pensé que tal vez sería mi salvación – volvió a beber – vaya estupidez- cerro los ojos un instante- Cuando llegue a esta mansión no había absolutamente nada que me interesara, mis sentimientos se habían entumido al punto de no importarme nada y cuando ese hombre me explico el trabajo de nuestra familia acepte todo cuanto conllevaba- Miro un instante a Ciel que se encontraba atento y continuo- Lo primero fue fácil, solo debía practicar el tiro, la esgrima, la caza y las artes marciales de otros países, incluyendo el estudio de idiomas y los viajes para perfeccionar mis habilidades, todo eso era agobiante pero –respiro pesadamente- pero a los meses de regresar mi abuelo me otorgo la primera misión.

¿Cuál fue?- Ciel quería escuchar quería conocer completamente a ese hombre y ese pasado que lo envolvía.

La más simple del mundo pero en ese entonces me pareció lo más retorcido y asqueroso hubiera hecho- bebió de golpe lo que quedaba en su copa y la dejo con fuerza sobre el escritorio, el peligris se estremeció- Debía ganarme la confianza del Vizconde de Cáliz y obtener un documento tan importante como desconocido me era su contenido y al mismo tiempo infiltrarme en la casa opositora de la familia para esparcir un rumor jejeje no sabes lo fácil que fue enamorar a la hija mayor, bastaron un par de noches para que hiciera todo cuanto le pedía , en cuanto al Vizconde eso si fue todo un reto; Nunca había visto hombre más desconfiado que ese pero basto con atender un par de veces a su hijo enfermo para ganar el primer punto, iniciamos una relación muy paternal, aquel hombre era un ejemplo a seguir, le admiraba tanto – abrió otra botella ante la preocupada mirada del peligris- Intente hacerlo de la mejor manera, le conté cuales eran mis motivos de estar ahí y le di todas las posibilidades para que se salvara y escapara y ¿sabes qué hizo? – pregunto

No, no lo sé- admitió Ciel que paciente esperaba porque continuara.

Me tendió una trampa, me traiciono al vender mi identidad a sus propios contrincantes, no sabes lo mal que me sentí al ver a Ema suicidarse frente a mí y ante todos los que estaban presentes por eso no dude en ir en contra de mis propios principios como médico y darle muerte a ese niño con quien hasta hace poco había jugado, envenenarlo fue muy sencillo, luego hacer que su padre me diera todos esos documentos y otros que no estaban incluidos por si acaso. No disfrute atravesarlo con su espada, tampoco el cortarle la cabeza frente a su esposa y luego matarla a ella. El fuego se hizo mi aliado esa noche y las que siguieron a ella.

Ciel seguía ahí, escuchando sin detenerlo y observándolo con pesar mientras relataba esa historia que a Ciel se le antojaba de terror.

Después de esa vez las que siguieron fueron sencillas, ya no volví a confiar en nadie y hacia exactamente lo que me pedían, matar se volvió natural para mí, coquetear con las doncellas y llegar hasta sus amas era más fácil que respirar, ¿sabes? no he olvidado los nombres de todos con lo que he acabado, pero no puedo recordar las caras de ninguna de esas zorras con la que me revolqué durante tanto tiempo - confeso y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el menor – Hace mucho tiempo que olvide como se sentía una noche sin pesadillas, una noche sin ver los ojos del pequeño Henry pidiéndome ayuda- Ciel bajo la mirada y Sebastian volvió a beber- Lo bueno de los médicos es que sabemos exactamente dónde cortar, podemos torturar a alguien hasta que pierda el juicio como podemos ser piadosos y darles muerte al instante.

Debiste castigarme más – Dijo meditativamente el joven de ojos azules al tiempo en que levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos carmesí de Sebastian- Ahora comprendo de lo que me hablabas, ahora entiendo el porqué de tus insultos y tus burlas cuando mencionaba mi apellido, todo esto lo ocasionó mi familia, por ende es mi responsabilidad- afirmo y dio un paso adelante quedando muy cerca del cálido cuerpo de Sebastian.

Ciel no, no es así – se apuro a decir pero Ciel le interrumpió

Estoy aquí, puedes castigarme por todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaste, por cada persona y cada acción que realizaste en contra de tu voluntad- dijo con seguridad- No me opondré a nada, antes no podía entenderte pero ahora pienso que fuiste blando, ¿para eso me compraste no?- dedujo con una sonrisa forzada- Querías desquitar toda esa soledad y dolor en alguien más, alguien que no fuera inocente alguien a quien pudieras culpar – pensó sintiendo tristeza en el fondo de su corazón, había creído sinceramente que Sebastian sentía algo por el pero visto lo visto no era así, todo era una merecida venganza por todos esos años – Yo soy y siempre seré un Phantomhive- hablo antes de que Sebastian pudiera decir palabra- Como tal me hare responsable por todos los daños que te ocasiono mi familia si bien no puedo hacer nada para devolverte a tus padres ni cambiar en nada la vida que has llevado hasta ahora, te ofrezco mis servicios para que me perdones por tu sufrir- Los ojos de Ciel brillaban con intensidad y en ellos se reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras- Déjame ayudarte en tus misiones, permíteme pagarte de algún modo por todas esas cosas, castígame, hazme trabajar en lo que sea, toma lo quieras de mi – lo decía de manera demandante y suplicante al mismo tiempo. Sebastian no cabía en su asombro, incluso había soltado el vaso inconscientemente antes de terminar con la pequeña distancia que los separaba tomando sus labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de dolor. Para Ciel aquel contacto fue la confirmación de sus sospechas. Sebastian no lo quería, solo lo tomaba para satisfacerse con él y dolía, le hería sentir que todo era un pago, que no era más que el medio en el que Sebastian se desquitaría de sus padres pero ahora no importaba, el mantendría su palabra y le daría todo cuanto pudiera para saldar esa deuda; Correspondió el contacto con mucha más intensidad que de costumbre y se abrió paso entre los labios del pelinegro exigiéndole más, el calor de su boca junto al sabor del licor en los labios del mayor le embriago a tal punto que olvido por completo lo que hacían ahí parados y entonces sintió como Sebastian lentamente lo guiaba hasta la puerta en medio de besos y caricias demandantes, chocaron bruscamente con la puerta pero no les importo, ambos continuaban sumergidos en los labios del otro, Sebastian quito el cinturón de la bata de Ciel para deslizar sus manos en la blanca y cálida piel comenzando así a descender dando ligeros mordiscos que a Ciel lo hicieron vibrar.

Sebastian… aquí no – pidió con la respiración entrecortada y la mano girando el pomo de la puerta quedando ambos en mitad del corredor.

Puedo hacerte mío en cualquier parte de esta casa – dijo con soberbia y tomo nuevamente sus labios mientras lo iba desnudando con urgencia, dejando a la vista esos hombros finos que acaricio con devoción antes de quitarle por completo la bata y dejarla tirada- Me fascina verte usar esa camisa- admitió y Ciel se sonrojo intensamente. Giraron para dejar contra otra puerta a Sebastian y el peligris que ya se había olvidado que se encontraban en el pasillo, aprovecho para morder su cuello y lamer hasta su pecho descubierto con tal parsimonia que a Sebastian le entro prisa por poseerlo. Giro la perilla y lo empujo hasta su alcoba mientras se deshacía por completo de sus propias prendas y las arrojaba sin cuidado alguno.

Lo tomo incluso antes de llevarlo a la cama, con fuerza comenzó a embestirlo sobre la alfombra y Ciel se retorció bajo el gimiendo su nombre, dejándolo hacer lo que deseaba con él.

¡Sebastian! !- Grito al sentirlo derramarse en su interior pero antes de que se recuperara de aquel fuerte orgasmo lo levanto y lo apoyo en la pared para besarle con brutalidad, levanto sus piernas ordenándole con la mirada que las enredara en su cadera- Ahhhhhhh- grito al ser embestido una vez más - Sebast….ummmm… - el cuerpo del peligris temblaba con cada estocada que le proporcionaba Sebastian deseando más y el mayor le daba exactamente lo que pedía, cada vez más certero, cada vez más profundo – Hhhhhmmm- los gemidos de Ciel se volvieron gritos de placer y cuando se corrió por segunda vez en Ciel, lo cargo y recostó sobre la cama para ir repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo, subiendo hasta su frente para luego descender lentamente. Ciel sentía que Sebastian le quemaba con cada caricia, le resultaba tan ardiente que sentía que se estaba derritiendo en sus manos se revolvía en aquel lecho besándolo y arañando su espalda. Se alerto cuando de una sola vuelta lo dejo apoyado en la marquesa de su amplia cama y puso sus manos por sobre las de el en un gesto de apoyo y complacencia- Ahhhhh- gimió al sentirlo tan duro y exigente- Sebastian…. Mmm…- su corazón latía con fuerza mientras el pelinegro besaba su cuello y su espalda comenzando a embestirlo sin reparo, la cama rechinaba intensamente con el ritmo impuesto por el duque y Ciel se dejaba llevar por aquel placer en espiral, ambos perdidos en el otro sin detenerse ni pensar, compartiendo la locura de esa entrega; Sebastian respiraba guturalmente, sentía tanto placer al estar dentro de Ciel que ya no le importaba si el otro consentía tanta brutalidad, lo oía gemir cada vez mas alto y se encendía aun mas, ahora las embestidas se volvieron irrefrenables para después de unos instantes detenerse abruptamente al cuarto orgasmo de esa apasionante noche, tras la última embestida Sebastian se retiro suavemente de Ciel girándolo lo dejo boca arriba y le beso con una lentitud que solo ocasiono que Ciel enredara sus brazos en su cuello para acercarlo más, para profundizar aquel contacto. Al separarse un instante Sebastian aprisionó a Ciel por la cintura y este aprovechando que el mayor dormía se acurruco sobre su pecho y dejo escapar esas silenciosas lagrimas que ya no podía contener. Había podido sentir toda esa furia que guardaba Sebastian y daría lo que fuera por no volver a ver aquel semblante triste en los ojos carmesí que lo hipnotizaban. Entre callados sollozos se quedo dormido pegado al cuerpo de su amante.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza lo obligo a abrir los ojos y medio sentarse, todo le daba vueltas. Respiro pausadamente maldiciendo lo que fuera que hubiera bebido para tener esa resaca tan jodidamente molesta – Maldito whiskey- dijo sintiendo su garganta seca y su voz rasposa y hubiera continuado con sus quejas de no ser porque al moverse sintió un bulto suave y cálido junto a su cuerpo- Que demonios- Se sorprendió de encontrarse con Ciel sobre su pecho, con sus cabellos revueltos y su rostro sereno, se quedo estático tratando de recordar como había terminado en su habitación y como es que Ciel estaba junto a él – Maldición- exclamo, lo intentaba pero no conseguía recordar ni un solo detalle de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y le molestaba sobremanera porque fuera lo que fuera había acabado con su hermoso Ciel en la cama.

Ciel- murmuro al encontrarse pequeños rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de su amante que intento limpiar con sus dedos, muy suavemente.

Sebastian- dijo el peligris entre sueños y el aludido solo pudo sonreírle.

Después de darse un buen baño se vistió con un elegante traje de color negro y volvió la vista hasta Ciel que continuaba dormido, había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, y solo lo arropo antes de dejarlo en la habitación con las cortinas cerradas.

Afuera era más o menos mediodía, Tanaka, Marie y Valery se encargaban de los preparativos de la noche, ya que esa misma tarde Sebastian ofrecería una fiesta para celebrar el acuerdo entre Lord Carrington y el Barón McPherson, una ventajosa unión para acabar con Warren y Roger. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su labios, en tan solo un par de horas se encargaría de terminar con esos bastardos, solo debía esperar a que anocheciera. Y luego darles caza.


	9. Fuego

Capitulo 9: Fuego

La tarde comenzaba a caer, los sirvientes corrían de aquí para allá llevando manteles, cubiertos y las rosas frescas que había pedido el señor de la casa, todo en elegantes tonos pasteles. Tanaka lideraba los preparativos y la decoración mientras Marie y otras muchachas mas se encargaban de preparar los postres que aún faltaban.

El duque estaba sentando en el sofá de su despacho mirando con extrañeza su tan desordenado lugar de trabajo, todos sus papeles apilados uno tras otro, en un orden pulcro pero él no solía enlistar así sus cartas, paso la vista por el vaso que yacía tirado en el piso para luego fijarse en las dos botellas, una de ellas completamente vacía mientras la otra con suerte podría llenar otra copa- Que desastre- se dijo reprobatoriamente – levanto una mano y la llevo directamente a su cabeza, el dolor que sentía era insoportable – ¿Qué demonios hice ayer?- era la pregunta que no le dejaba de rondar en la mente, constantemente cerraba los ojos para intentar recordar algo, pero por mas esfuerzo que hacia lo único que recordaba era haber esperado a que Ciel se durmiera y después todo lo demás era borroso.

Tenga- le ofreció su recién aparecido mayordomo de la nada- le quitara su malestar – comento con un deje de burla en la voz, después de todo no era normal ver a su señor aquejarse de una resaca en plena semana y menos cuando tendría invitados.

Gracias Tanaka- No le preguntaría que clases de insectos o animales descompuestos llevaba aquel brebaje, confiaba en su mayordomo tanto o más que en el mismo y si le estaba dando ese vaso purpureo de lo que fuera él se lo bebería.

Vamos, deje de mirarlo así – le ordeno y Sebastian de mala gana se apuro a tragar el contenido de un solo golpe- Eso es, buen chico – le dijo ante la mirada de molestia que le otorgo el duque.

No te aproveches viejo, no soy un jodido niño para que te burles de mí- se quejo y Tanaka asintió como quien escucha el sonido del viento al pasar- además no creas que es gracioso no pod….espera, Tanaka – se puso de pie y lo miro entre divertido y sorprendido.

¿Ya se encuentra mejor? – pregunto con una sonrisa y Sebastian asintió sin podérselo creer.

¡Eres el mejor viejo!- le alabo y comenzó de buena cuenta a reír mientras se dirigía a la puerta- iré a despertar a Ciel – le comento sin quitar el asombro en su semblante.

El joven está en la biblioteca, ha pedido que nadie lo moleste – Tanaka lo vio detenerse y levantar una ceja- Incluyéndolo- termino.

Creo que no entendí, ¿Ciel ha pedido que no ingrese a mi propia biblioteca?- Consulto extrañamente divertido por la idea de tener al joven prohibiéndole cosas.

En efecto – respondió cortésmente- Y si me permite darle un consejo, lo mejor sería que no lo interrumpiera; Estaba realmente molesto- termino.

¿Y se supone que debo obedecerlo?- Pregunto y el mayordomo asintió.

Una pequeña chispa de enojo se formo en Sebastian al sentirse por primera recibiendo una orden por parte de Ciel y encima con el apoyo de su propio mayordomo. Eso era más de lo que podía tolerar, salio rumbo a la biblioteca a aclararle un par de cosas al peligris.

Tanaka negó con la cabeza, su señor a veces podía ser un completo tonto. Había visto a Ciel no solo molesto sino también preocupado y cuando le pidió que no lo interrumpieran fue debido a que necesitaba pensar en algo que según dijo era importante. Recordaba que mientras fue a entregar el desayuno se encontró al joven Ciel mirando fijamente una nota que había encontrado bajo la puerta hace tan solo unos minutos. No se molesto en preguntar qué hacia el joven en la habitación del señor tan temprano puesto que desde hace semanas conocía la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que mantenían ellos dos y si, le había sorprendido verlos besándose tan apasionadamente aquella vez y las que siguieron a esa, pero pensó que era de esperarse que en algún momento pasaran a otro nivel. No, no le sorprendía aquello, en su larga vida había visto muchas cosas, unas más increíbles que otras. Y si su señor y Ciel eran felices él les guardaría el secreto.

Ciel se encontraba recostado en el sofá más amplio de la biblioteca, su espalda apoyada firmemente en el respaldar del brazo izquierdo y sus piernas ligeramente estiradas sobre los cojines. Todo su cuerpo dolía y esa era la única manera de aliviar un poco las secuelas de la noche con Sebastian, había sido un bruto tomándolo sin consideraciones y tantas veces, ahora sus piernas casi no aguantaban su propio peso. Encima estaba la dichosa fiesta -¿Es que además de bruto eres idiota Sebastian? – Pregunto al aire mientras sostenía entre sus manos la extraña tarjeta con la frase "La suerte no dura por siempre, hoy desearas haber caído del precipicio" – Que amenaza más vulgar- murmuro – Dando una fiesta cuando hay alguien intentando matarte. Idiota.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a Ciel y a sus pensamientos, alcanzo a ocultar la tarjeta dentro del libro que mantenía en la otra mano, antes de que Sebastian se percatara y cerró el libro para dedicarle una mirada inquisidora.

¿Que se te ofrece? – Pregunto con obvia intención de molestarlo - ¿No te dijo Tanaka que estaba ocupado?- añadió.

Si, lo hizo- Respondió algo aturdido al verlo en tan posición, medio recostado con sus delgadas piernas sobre los cojines. Tan bello que lo único que deseo fue lanzarse sobre él y besarlo intensamente.

Ciel al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando el mayor cambio lo más rápido que pudo su postura y se sentó- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – pregunto.

Te recuerdo que esta es mi mansión, puedo ir y venir donde me dé la gana- recordó porque era que había ido a la biblioteca y se sentó frente al menor – No tienes porque darle ordenes a nadie aquí- continuo- ¿Necesito recordártelo?- Sabia que eso había sonado más rudo de lo que pretendía, después de todo a nadie le haría daño que se encerrara unos minutos a leer.

No, eso lo sé perfectamente esta es tu mansión ellos son tus sirvientes y yo soy tu esclavo- le miro con sus profundos ojos azules cargados de ira– lo sé muy bien, lo que te pertenece puedes usarlo a tu voluntad y como te de la gana, ayer fuiste muy claro – comento con rabia descolocando a Sebastian que no entendía lo que le estaba queriendo decir - No necesitas recordarme nada de eso, solo necesitaba un par de minutos a solas- quería levantarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su voluntad ese día así que solo abrió el libro y enfoco su vista en el. Era preferible a intentar pararse y caerse como había hecho por la mañana al levantarse de la cama.

¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- cuestiono - ¿de qué estás hablando Ciel?

Sabes perfectamente de que hablo Sebastian – Ciel no estaba ese día para estupideces tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, no conocía la lista de enemigos que pudiera tener el mayor pero era evidente que alguien intentaría lastimarlo esa misma noche. Necesitaban estar alerta e idear un plan con Tanaka y los demás sirvientes.

No, no lo sé por eso te pregunto – Su voz ya no contenía ningún matiz de enojo o algo parecido solo era curiosidad ante las palabras agrias que le dirigió el menor y por un instante se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso a Tanaka – Ayer, ¿ayer te hice algo?, dime Ciel ¿te lastime de algún modo?- ahora su voz era suplicante y Ciel no supo cómo interpretar aquello.

Toc toc toc- tres golpecitos en la puerta que permanecía abierta – Disculpe señor, los invitados comenzaran a llegar en menos treinta minutos, necesitamos que se aliste para recibirlos- dijo con cordialidad.

Enseguida voy-

Ve ahora, eso no puede esperar y yo no tengo ganas de seguir hablando contigo- Dijo y cambio de página.

Bien, lamento haber interrumpido su lectura-Fue sarcástico pero de alguna manera le había dolido el trato que le estaba dando Ciel, le intrigaba y le molestaba al mismo tiempo. Habían amanecido juntos entonces ¿por qué le trataba de esa forma tan fría?, no era como si esperara un beso o una sonrisa por parte del jovencito orgulloso pero nunca antes había sido tan cortante con el - Mas tarde responderás mis preguntas- le informo y salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tanaka puedes acercarte un momento – pidió Ciel y el aludido ingreso en la estancia- Alguien intentara lastimar a Sebastian esta noche- le comento tomando la nota y pasándosela al mayordomo- Al parecer ya lo intento antes y falló, ¿Sebastian te comento algo al respecto? – pregunto.

Nada en lo absoluto, sería mejor cancelar esta cena e informarle – propuso

No- Dijo y Tanaka se quedo atento, esperando una explicación- Mi tía solía decir que el mejor momento para atacar a tus enemigos es cuando ellos te están atacando, esa persona vendrá sin falta e intentara matar al duque y nosotros estaremos esperándola pacientemente, esperando a que venga e intente hacerle algo - Tanaka sonrió al comprender – Necesito que me ayudes con el plan- comenzó a explicarle los detalles uno a uno, mientras el mayordomo aun asombrado como estaba iba tomando nota de todas las ideas que le iba dando aquel pequeño con tal de proteger a su amo , cada una más brillante que la otra.

Sebastian por su parte tenía bien planeada la estrategia que utilizaría para acabar con los cinco nobles sin arruinar su misión, la cual consistía en recuperar los archivos del caso de asesinato en que se vieron implicados Warren, Carrington y Roger junto a todo el dinero proveniente del banco central, dinero desaparecido mágicamente de la corona; Pero lo más importante era que pondría fin a todos los que habían lastimado a su amante, una vez muertos podría respirar tranquilo, no dejaría vivo a nadie que le hubiera hecho daño a Ciel. Esa noche acabaría con todo.

Al cabo de una hora los invitados ya se encontraban dentro del espléndido salón todos ataviados con sus mejores trajes y siendo atendidos por el grupo de servicio contratado por Tanaka.

Sebastian lucía un traje confeccionado para la ocasión, un elegante esmoquin gris oscuro ceñido a su bien formado cuerpo que hacia suspirar a las hijas de los grandes señores y porque no decir que a sus madres también. Era sin dudar el hombre más guapo y sexy en toda aquella región.

Nueve familias de nobles, cada una con alrededor de cuatro integrantes y sus ayudas de cámara e institutrices, aquella era toda una oportunidad no solo para cerrar negocios sino que también para buscar compromisos o tener affaires con algún aristócrata. Toda una reunión.

Ciel estaba en el despacho de Sebastian buscando todos los papeles que pudiera reunir, todo cuanto le ayudara a dar con el nombre de esa persona y estaba tan concentrado leyendo viejos documentos que no noto cuando el duque se quedó mirándolo fijamente desde la puerta.

¿Que buscas entre mis papeles?- la voz grave de Sebastian lo asusto y dio un pequeño salto al soltar los papeles.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto y se arrepintió al notar lo ridículo de la pregunta- Digo, la fiesta es abajo.

¿No me digas?- ironizo el mayor – Como sea, tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones cuando esto termine- le amenazo- Ahora vete a tu cuarto, no quiero que te aparezcas por el salón ni andes por ahí – Ordeno.

Quiero ir a la reunión – expreso aunque odiaba las fiestas.

Olvídalo- Respondió secamente y sin ánimos de dar explicaciones .

¿Por qué?- pregunto, necesitaba estar presente para encontrar a quien amenazaba la vida de su Sebastian.

Porque no quiero- dijo pero le supo a poco, conociendo a Ciel continuaría hasta que este cediera cosa que no podía en ese momento- Porque solo los nobles y los sirvientes pueden asistir a fiestas como esas - pensó en lo que diría a continuación pero eso sería lo único que haría a Ciel desistir en sus intentos- No un esclavo como tú, aquí tú no eres nada y ante ellos eres incluso menos que eso- No recordaba haber dicho nunca algo que le resultara tan doloroso como aquello, el ver la expresión dolida de Ciel le hizo querer golpearse contra las paredes; Pero todo aquello era por su bien, para protegerlo de todos esos bastardos. No quería verlo como ese día otra vez y después de esa noche se encargaría de recompensarlo, le daría su libertad y le pediría que se quedara junto a él.

Comprendo- le respondió- No se preocupe señor no le importunare con sus amigos, ni con nadie de su nivel, me mantendré aquí.

Bien- termino Sebastian y salió de su despacho con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero aquí no ha venido ningún amigo tuyo, y ninguno de los invitados está a tu nivel excepto yo duque Michaelis – murmuro Ciel con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sebastian se tragó su actuación.- Necesitas más que un montón de insultos para hacerme sentir mal- dijo en voz baja y se escabucho con lentitud a la escalera del servicio.

En medio del salón Tanaka recibía a los demás invitados mientras el duque charlaba amenamente con el barón McPherson y su esposa, uniéndose a la conversación otros aristócratas.

Psss- un leve sonido llamo la atención del mayordomo que giro la cabeza buscando el origen de aquel ruido, y ahí estaba Ciel en medio de dos pasillos vestido totalmente de negro.

Joven Ciel, ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto tratando de no llamar la atención y empujando al peligris directamente a las cocinas.

Tu señor es un imbécil- le comento con hastío- Valery y Marie están interrogando a siete hombres, ¡ Siete!Tanaka. Maldición. Es que ¿cuánta gente lo odia?, ¿Les habrá dado invitación a cada uno?- el sarcasmo divirtió a Tanaka.

No se preocupe joven Ciel, es normal que al señor Sebastian intenten asesinarlo, así ocurre con la familia Michaelis desde siempre, él se mantendrá alerta de algún modo aunque cinco en una sola velada es bastante- admitió preocupado- ¿Qué sugiere?- le consulto.

Matarlo y ahorrarnos a todos el trabajo - contesto mirando a Sebastian que continuaba platicando con McPherson, un escalofrío lo recorrió al mirar más detenidamente a todos los hombres de familia. Por lo menos seis de ellos habían comprado un tiempo en su celda.

¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Tanaka al ver a Ciel tan pálido.

Si, descuida Tanaka – le dijo – Ahora no es momento de pensar en esos bastardos Ciel- se dijo mentalmente tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, cuando justamente un individuo completamente extraño para el hizo aparición. Un hombre tan alto como Sebastian, de apariencia severa y ojos negros como la noche misma, con el cabello rubio y pulcramente atado a una cinta. Ciertamente era atrayente pero en Ciel causo un efecto diferente. Todo en ese hombre le hacía querer salir corriendo, le aterro con solo aparecer. Pero entonces este le dio un fraternal abrazo a Sebastian y algo hizo clic en el pecho del menor.

Es el- dijo Ciel de forma automática.

¿El? no, imposible joven, aquel hombre es Lord Gregson, quien le entrega las misiones al señor Sebastian- le explico- ellos trabajan en conjunto desde hace años, desde que el señor llego a Londres- termino.

Con mayor razón, tiene un motivo aún más grande para querer desaparecerlo. Sebastian puede hundirlo con solo entregar ese montón de cartas y archivos a Scotland Yard- comento recordando todos los papeles que enfilo durante la ausencia de Sebastian.

Tanaka lo miro de reojo para luego mirar al lord.

Confía en mi Tanaka, nunca me equivoco cuando conozco a alguien – rememoro el sentimiento que lo agobiaba cada que Bill le presentaba a alguien y esta vez esa sensación se había multiplicado por cien.

El mayordomo asintió, después de todo no era una idea tan descabellada se mantendría alerta.

Al pasar unos minutos llenos de ansias para Ciel, este pudo ver desde las sombras de aquel olvidado pasillo como el tal Lord Gregson susurraba algo al oído de la esposa de McPherson y esta le llevaba el mensaje a su marido.

¡Eso es!- se dijo y se acercó con cuidado y hubiera continuado en su intento por llegar a él pero sus ojos se detuvieron en las manos de Gregson que sostenía en su mano enguantada una pequeña pistola plateada que cubría con su saco y esta apuntaba directamente a Sebastian. Se olvidó de ir tras la mujer esa y también de mantenerse en la oscuridad; Con una rapidez que el mismo se extrañó de poseer tomo el violín de uno de los músicos contratados y se abalanzó sobre el hombre provocando que este cayera" accidentalmente".

Lo siento mucho señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto con fingida preocupación y le dio la mano en señal de apoyo.

¡Quítate mocoso! ¿No ves por dónde miras?- le grito llamando la atención de todos incluyendo a Sebatian que en cuanto vio de quien se trataba se acercó hasta ambos para evitar un bochorno mayor.

Disculpa Marcus no fue intención del muchacho – Dijo al ofrecerle la mano y que este la aceptara.

¿Quién es este inepto? espero que lo despidas hoy mismo- comento en voz alta como para dejarle claro que no tenía más opción.

He venido con los músicos para interpretar un solo – se apuró a decir Ciel antes de que Sebastian lo enviara fuera del salón- Por favor permítame tocar – les pidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Adelante- dijeron los dos hombres luego de mirarse, después de todo la música era uno de los únicos deleites que ambos compartían.

Ciel les sonrió con inocencia, y Sebastian dudo de aquella careta. Ciel podía ser muchas cosas, pero un muchacho inocente y dulce….jamás.

Subió al escenario no sin antes pasar cerca del mayordomo que también termino alrededor por el escándalo recién formado y le susurró al oído – En la izquierda bajo el saco, deshazte de ella- Y acto seguido se hizo silencio en la sala. Todos los presentes expectantes ante ese pequeño joven, tan hermoso que atraía las miradas de quien estuviera a su alrededor.

Y Ciel desde el escenario improvisado tomo con delicadeza su violín, dio dos pequeños golpes al arco y respiro lentamente antes de comenzar.

La música flujo mientras pequeñas gotas chocaban contra los cristales, el eco de ese primer vibrato sumió a la totalidad de los presentes en una candidez única, para ser reemplazada al instante por el estridente trino de aquellas notas, la pasión desbordante unida a un sentimiento de ira azotó las almas de los presentes. El elegante movimiento de los cabellos grises en contraste a la serenidad de su rostro sumado a la rabia contenida que poseía cada nota. Resultaba en éxtasis para quienes lo escucharan. Los Larghetto intensos cortaban la respiración de Sebastian que de entre todos los presentes no despegaba la mirada del joven intérprete. Un matiz Andante se produjo al instante en que Ciel abrió sus ojos y colisionó con la mirada del duque. Azul y Carmesí fundidos en la pasión que otorgo el Allegro assai que siguió y Ciel continuaba sin detenerse, sin respirar entre el torbellino de emociones que atormentaba a su ser, odio, rabia, ira, dolor, pasión y tal vez amor en cada nota de aquella romántica y estridente melodía que en ese instante le dejo enseñar a todos y a nadie lo que él era. Detuvo el arco, bajo el violín y con una delicada reverencia se inclinó ante su muda audiencia.

Los presentes respiraban entrecortadamente y las damas agitaban sus abanicos con ahínco para no dejar en evidencia su estado de excitación y a la vez angustia. Los aplausos llenaron el salón, incluso los sirvientes y mozos se habían detenido a escuchar y ahora aplaudían como posesos.

La siniestra risa de Lord Gregson llamo la atención de Sebastian que hasta hace poco solo miraba a Ciel como si no le conociera, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera en toda su vida. Volteo y su cuerpo se tensó, los oscuros ojos de ese hombre estaban fijos en la silueta de su Ciel, en un obvio escrutinio de todo su delicado y pequeño cuerpo. Sebastian no lo permitiría, no lo dejaría realizar los horrendos pensamientos que estaba leyendo en ese hombre.

Muchas gracias a todos, espero que la interpretación del joven fuera de su agrado, ahora si son tan amables pasen por favor al comedor- les indico Sebastian con una sonrisa encantadora mientras tomaba a Ciel del brazo derecho con mucha más fuerza de la que debería.

Auch- se quejó el peligris al ser jalado con tal violencia- Sebastian me lastimas- le dijo.

Señor Sebastian- le acallo y a trastabillones lo llevo escales arriba empujándolo en la que era su habitación sin consideración alguna- !Te dije que no bajaras¡ ¿era demasiado pedir que dejaras de entrometerte donde no te llaman?, no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer- le grito con rabia – Ahora no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga- fue cortante y antes de que Ciel pudiera replicar Sebastian cerró la puerta y paso llave.

No, eso no…¡ Sebastian! Abre la maldita puerta – le grito pero eso no asusto a Sebastian que haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados bajo la escalera con su acostumbrada tranquilidad- ¡Maldición!

Ciel se quedó unos minutos observando todo a su alrededor, necesitaba salir y verificar que ese desgraciado no intentara matarlo otra vez. Sus ojos azules dieron con la ventana, pero desecho la idea en cuanto noto lo alto que estaba. Repaso todo una vez más y la silla fue lo único que noto razonable, por eso sin importarle los daños al hermoso tapizado la levanto con esfuerzo y la estrello contra la puerta. Una vez no fue suficiente, dio tres pasos atrás y nuevamente embistió, una más y otra, hasta que el cerrojo mostro signos de dañarse.

Sebastian llego al comedor y grande fue sorpresa al encontrarse solo a los jefes de familia, ni una sola de las esposas, hijas ni acompañantes; Solo él y esos bastardos, y a la cabeza de la mesa, en su lugar estaba Lord Gregson.

Sabes Sebastian, esta noche vinieron una cantidad considerable de hombres con un solo objetivo en mente – bebió de una copa de vino- pero por alguna razón tus sirvientes les dieron caza a todos y cada uno de ellos- negó con la cabeza ante la mirada fría del duque- Por lo que decidimos entre todos que deberíamos encargarnos del asunto personalmente, no te lo tomes personal pero es lo único que nos queda por hacer, contigo nada parece funcionar- se levantó y los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo.

Sebastian no dijo nada, no era de extrañar que a veces las cosas cambiaran radicalmente, pero no podía menos que sentir lastima por esos desgraciados, mira que venir a su propia mansión para matarlo- Je, ya veo- les sonrió placenteramente sin siquiera dar un paso, esperando sigilosamente a que lo atacaran, cosa que no tardo. Amberley y Roger fueron los primeros, con rapidez trataron de llegar a sus manos y mantenerlo sujeto. Sebastian se dejó mientras miraba a los presentes. A la derecha McPherson, a la izquierda Carrington y un par de oficiales más que no le significaban mucho. Debía comenzar por los estorbos pero no quería matar a ninguno, no todavía. Quería tortúralos primero.

Una extraña aura parcia provenir de Sebastian, que en menos de lo que tarda un respiro corto las sogas que habían puesto en sus muñecas y les sonrió macabramente antes de usarla misma y enredarla en el cuello de Amberley que retorciéndose cayo flácidamente en el suelo. Continúo de inmediato con Roger dándole un certero golpe en su rostro, tirándolo contra la mesa del comedor. Sin necesidad de usar un revolver Sebastian parecía bailar mientras enterraba los cuchillos puestos sobre la masa en las extremidades de sus invitados, la sangre le salpicaba y el parecía estar disfrutando de mojarse en escarlata. Los oficiales se lanzaron al ataque pero bastaron un par de golpes para dejarlos inconscientes. Ante los ojos del Lord, el duque ataba a los presentes en las sillas.

Para matarme hace falta más que estos imbéciles Marcus – le dijo de forma casual mientras ataba a sus heridos invitados a sus respectivas sillas- Les vendría bien calentarse un poco, hace frio- comento y con cuidado extrajo un carbón de la chimenea y con deliberada calma lo introdujo a la fuerza en la boca de Carrington – No te lo tomes personal es solo que no me apetece oírte suplicar- le susurró al oído mientras este intentaba en vano gritar. Miro el rostro aterrado de Amberley y sin contenerse en lo más mínimo clavo el artefacto en la espalda del aristócrata que grito intensamente.

Tanaka ya había escuchado los extraños ruidos y supuso que su señor estaba ocupado no quiso interrumpir y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

Te crees muy poderoso Sebastian pero sabes, si, lo admito eres fuerte pero ese jovencito tan hermoso que tienes, según los muchachos – les apunto a los cadáveres - Te encaprichaste con el esclavo ese- Sebastian le presto toda su atención, necesitaba ver qué otras cosas diría antes de degollarlo - Es interesante porque hasta donde sé, era la entretención de todos ellos. Dime ¿te gustan los juguetes de otros? –Le pregunto con saña - ¿sabes que hay quienes prefieren romperlos antes de compartirlos?

¿De qué estás hablando?- sabía que esa última pregunta traía un doble sentido en ella, y por alguna razón lo puso en alerta.

¿No te falta alguien?- su voz era tan segura que era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a ver muertos a diario- Uno aquí en particular que podría ser capaz de romper tu juguete nuevo.

Sebastian capto la indirecta y olvidándose de que Marcus estaba aún libre y sentado en el comedor salió como una bala escaleras arriba. Se encontró a Ciel en medio del pasillo, con su ropa rasgada y sangre goteando desde su mano, con una herida punzante en su cabeza.

¡Ciel!- le grito y corrió para ponerse de rodillas y examinar que no tuviera nada grave.

Sebastian, ¿estás bien?- pregunto con miedo al verlo cubierto de sangre.

¿Eh?- no entendió hasta que bajo la vista y observo sus ropas – Descuida no es mía, ¿dime te encuentras bien, que paso?- su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

Estoy bien – respondió seguro- Mate a Warren- confeso sin dudar y Sebastian dejo cuanto hacía para mirar los ojos azules de Ciel- me lo encontré cuando te estaba buscando, él se lo busco además era lo que se merecía y use tu revolver.

Sebastian lo escuchaba atentamente, no temblaba no parecía asustado simplemente le estaba informando lo que había hecho con una frialdad absoluta. Y le encanto. No es que le gustase que Ciel se manchara las manos, el bien podría haberse ocupado de ese desgraciado, pero la actitud de ese chico ante las cosas no podía menos que fascinarle.

¡Señor Sebastian la mansión!- El llamado a gritos de Tanaka llamo la atención de ambos que se giraron para encontrar la fuente del sonido.

¿Tanaka que ocurre?- Grito Sebastian desde el segundo piso.

¡Baje pronto señor, la mansión se está incendiando!- esa simple frase lo hizo tomar a Ciel nuevamente del brazo y correr escaleras abajo.

¡Ciel corre más rápido!- le urgió el mayor.

No puedo imbécil – se quejó Ciel tratando de mantener los pasos del duque que se detuvo a media escalera y lo miro fijamente – Con suerte puedo caminar y todo por tu culpa- le recrimino y Sebastian antes de responder tal acusación se agacho y lo cargo en brazos para continuar corriendo.

¿Mi culpa?- se animó a preguntar.

Ciel se escondió en el cuello del mayor y contesto bajito- Anoche, anoche fuiste muy

¿Fui muy qué?- preguntó mientras salía hasta el jardín y dejaba al joven delicadamente en el suelo. Ambos giraron y vieron con horror la forma en que se quemaba la mansión y el fuego consumía todo, hacia tanto calor y el rojo danzante iluminaba todo.

¿Creíste que solo venia por tu cabeza?- la voz de Lord Gregson los hizo dar un respingo- ¿Ahí manejabas todas los documentos no es así? Qué pena, ya no hay nada- se burló y ante la mirada de desprecio que le regalo Sebastian le apunto con su arma- Solo para que lo sepas, pienso quedarme al chico- le dijo desviando la pistola hasta Ciel – Me encantara obligarlo a tocar para mí.

En ese momento Ciel comprendió lo que había dicho Sebastian al encerrarlo, no sabía lo que había provocado- Maldición- se regañó internamente, mientras que Sebastian se ponía sobre el para cubrirlo. Y ante ese gesto una duda surgió en su interior – ¿Por qué me estas protegiendo?, si para ti soy solo una venganza.

Sobre mi cadáver- le reto Sebastian y Marcus sonrió quedamente.

Hecho- dijo y desde las sombras una mano enguantada jalo el gatillo, la bala impacto de lleno en el brazo izquierdo de Sebastian que como pudo retiro a Ciel para ponerlo a salvo pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando otra bala proveniente esta vez del arma de Marcus impactó en su espalda, sin poder evitarlo cayó sobre Ciel que horrorizado trataba de sostenerlo.

NO ¡Sebastian!- Grito al ver como este casi se desploma y al mismo tiempo otra bala daba en su pierna-¡ Paren deténganse!- Suplico mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos – ¡Sebastian!- Lo vio sonreírle y sintió como una nueva bala era disparada. Ciel temblaba, temblaba al sentir como su Sebastian lentamente perdía el conocimiento en sus brazos que no eran capaces de mantenerlo en pie.

La macabra risa se vio opacada por los gritos y los sollozos de los sirvientes que permanecían atados por los hombres de Lord Gregson.

Con nada de elegancia se acercó a Sebastian y lo jalo del cabello tirándolo con fuerza sobre el pasto, Ciel se levantó y sin pensarlo ni un momento levanto la pistola que aún mantenía entre sus ropas y disparo contra él, hiriendo su hombro derecho ya que este se movió para esquivarlo.

Esa me las vas a pagar mocoso – le amenazo y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza.

Los días habían transcurrido, Tanaka se encargaba de cuidar con esmero a su señor que aún no despertaba tras la excesiva pérdida de sangre. Estuvo muy cerca de la muerte pero con la ayuda de los demás sirvientes y unos parientes lejanos de su propia familia logro llevarlo a las afueras de Londres, esperando a que este se restableciera. Habían perdido la mansión en su totalidad nada quedo en pie después de esa noche.

Mi señor, despierte pronto por favor- le solía pedir cada tarde, mientras admiraba el rostro pacifico de Sebastian, su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros mientras que su piel había tomado un tono incluso más blanco.

Hghm- un ligero quejido escapo de sus labios y Tanaka se reclino a la espera de verlo abrir sus ojos. Un gran alivio pudo sentir el viejo mayordomo cuando su señor despertó.

No se mueva señor, bienvenido de nuevo, no sabe el susto que nos dio- le dijo sonriente y acto seguido llamo al doctor que estaba a su cargo.

Tanaka… tengo sed- menciono y el mayordomo le ayudo a medio sentarse para beber del vaso que este le ofrecía – Gra..gracias.

Ahora debe descansar señor Michaelis, estuvo extremadamente grave, ha sido un milagro que abriera usted nuevamente sus ojos- le dijo el doctor que seguía a su derecha examinando el cuerpo vendado del duque.

Tanaka, puedes… ¿llamar a Ciel?- pidió tratando de hallar una posición más cómoda entre la pequeña cama en que se encontraba.

Señor Sebastian- Le nombro Tanaka intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas aunque no lograría encontrarlas eso lo sabía.

Tanaka ¿por qué…pones esa cara?- atisbo que algo le estaba ocultando y se impacientó

El joven Ciel, no está con nosotros –

¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó y dio un brinco en la cama – Aggghh- se retorció antes de que el medico lo forzara a recostarse.

¿Dónde se encuentra?- poco le importaba lo que dijera ese doctor, él no tenía tiempo de quedarse descansando si su Ciel no estaba ahí.

En Londres. Señor tranquilo, prometo decirle si me promete descansar por hoy – condiciono y el duque aunque molesto accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Esa noche Lord Gregson después de dispararle- se detuvo previendo la reacción que tendría su señor- Golpeo al joven y se lo llevo con el- admitió avergonzado por no haber podido evitarlo- ellos creyeron que usted había muerto. Le pido perdón por tan terrible fallo como su mayordomo, no pude hacer nada por usted ni por el joven Ciel- admitió tristemente.

No es tu culpa, esto es mi responsabilidad- intento tranquilizar al viejo ya que si estaba aún junto a él era obvio que le debía su vida- Por cierto ¿en dónde estamos?- quiso saber.

En casa de mi sobrino Arthur, es el médico que lo ha estado atendiendo – respondió

Ya veo, muchas gracias a ambos- Realmente les debía mucho, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en Ciel, quería verlo y saber que estaba con ese desgraciado le hacía querer correr a buscarlo-¿Cuantas horas he dormido?- les pregunto a ambos que lo miraron con nerviosismo.

Catorce días mi señor- le informo.

Próximo capitulo: Hielo


	10. Hielo

Catorce días atrás, Mansión Gregson:

Amárralo- Fue la orden directa entregada por el lord de la mansión en cuanto llego y tiro a Ciel hasta el pequeño calabozo subterráneo- Aun no decido que hacer con él, pero por ahora no quiero verlo.

Un hombre de aspecto andrajoso y bastante gordo, tal vez debido al alcohol levanto a Ciel del suelo y sin molestarle que estuviera inconsciente lo apoyo contra la pared para luego pasar por sus muñecas dos fríos y pesados grilletes.

Que jovencito más bonito- Expreso mientras tocaba bruscamente la mejilla del peligris – si soy bueno el amo me dejara divertirme mucho con este.

-Estuviste brillante esta noche- dijo a su amigo el Lord mientras un médico curaba el roce de su brazo.

No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Marcus, mira que dejar que ese mocoso te diera- le comento con mofa antes de llevarse una copa de coñac a la boca.

Si, el muy desgraciado llevaba un arma consigo comento con molestia - ¡¿Puede apresurarse?!- urgió al doctor.

Unos minutos más señor, no quiero que esto se infecte- le comento su médico tratando de calmarle.

Pero eso ahora no importa, el estorbo de Michaelis está muerto, eso nos deja el camino libre a la corona y a las autoridades, no más asesinatos a manos de ese bastardo - alzo la copa y con una sonrisa pintada en la cara bebió hasta la última gota.

Ya veo, lo utilizaste para quitar de en medio a todos tus rivales y ahora que ya no tienes más enemigos con vida lo eliminaste a el jejejeje- tomo asiento y bebió de su copa relajadamente- En cualquier caso a mí sí me interesa ese mocoso. Lo quiero de regreso en la celda, da buenos dividendos y me falta mano de obra - menciono.

Jejeje Ese es el Bill que conozco, cobrar por sus servicios y también hacerle trabajar, como me gusta tu estilo. Déjamelo por unos días quiero cobrarle por mi brazo y luego te lo devuelvo, a mí no me sirve para nada. Eso sí quiero el 50% de lo que ganes con el- observo.

30-

45-

40-

¡Hecho! – pactaron ambos a la vez.

El médico que silencioso oía toda esa horrible conversación solo quería salir lo más pronto de ahí, si bien estaba acostumbrado a que los nobles fueran así de miserables no quería seguir oyendo como era que venderían sexualmente a alguien para encima ordenarle trabajar sin pago. Se apresuró y le dejo unas pastillas por si sufría algún malestar.

Ciel despertó antes de que el sol se asomara, confuso y dolorido trato de moverse pero se vio impedido por lo que comprendió era hierro. Intento enfocar la vista en medio de esa oscuridad y su punzante dolor de cabeza pero casi no podía ver nada, a lo lejos la opaca luz de una vela casi consumiéndose pero el resto era solo sombras, nada más. Y su mente le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de lo que apenas había acontecido en la mansión Michaelis hace unas horas; Se desesperó al recordar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sebastian, los gritos y llantos de los sirvientes retumbaron en su mente; Trato con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse esas cadenas consiguiendo como único resultado romper violentamente la piel de sus muñecas.

Veo que ya despertaste – Dijo una voz que el reconocía desde las sombras- Estuviste llamando a Sebastian mientras dormías – le comento divertido- Pero siento informarte que él murió esta noche en un terrible incendio, nadie pudo hacer nada- dramatizo mientras lentamente se acercaba hasta Ciel y lo tomaba del mentón- Pero antes de morir lo escuche decir tu nombre, del mismo modo en que lo nombraste hace unos instantes, suplicante jejeje.

Maldito- dijo con ira en la mirada y como si esas horribles palabras le hubieran dado fuerza comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente con tal de soltarse de esas cadenas- Sebastian no moriría con tan poco, no lo conoces.

Que iluso- le dio la espalda y se alejó un momento dejando a Ciel con la incertidumbre que despertaron en el las palabras recién dichas- Ah con respecto a esto- le enseño su brazo vendado- Me dolió bastante ¿sabes?, pero no tanto como te dolerá esto a ti- hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa torcida y con nada de elegancia tomo una navaja estilo francés curva en la punta que con suma lentitud paseo por el rostro del peligris.

No me asustas-le reto.

Pues debería – Con un movimiento lento descendió hasta dar con el blanco pecho del joven y comenzó lentamente a hundir la punta desde la clavícula hasta el estómago.

Aghh- Ciel sintió el filo rompiendo su piel y cerró los ojos tratando de soportarlo.

¿Duele?- pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta- Supongo que estoy siendo muy gentil – dijo más para sí que para Ciel y enterró la navaja por completo en el hombro del peligris que para no gritar mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar -Eso saldara en parte lo que hiciste al dispararme – retiro el cuchillo bruscamente y se retiró sin decir palabra.

La respiración de Ciel se volvió acelerada y un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo entero, se sentía mareado intento cerrar sus ojos un momento pero la mirada de Sebastian no desaparecía de su mente, impidiéndole rendirse al sueño. La mañana llego y el brillo pálido del amanecer lo encontró aun despierto y con sus brazos entumecidos, las heridas habían dejado de sangrar pero continuaban escociendo – Estúpido Sebastian, deja de jugar a hacerte el muerto, tú no tienes permiso de morir, no puedes… idiota- Solía repetir al aire, como si el duque pudiera oírlo; No encontraba la forma para escapar, no con esas cosas sujetando sus muñecas, se sentía inútil sin siquiera poder saber cuál era el estado en que se encontraba Sebastian, porque él sabía que se encontraba con vida, podía sentirlo.

Cuatro días después:

Lord Gregson había pasado gran parte de ese día encerrado en su despacho, leyendo los miles de papeles que había acumulado esa semana, y de entre ellos uno llamo su atención, la inconfundible letra del ahora difunto Warren en un opaco sobre gris con el enunciado "_Urgente_" escrito en el. Se apresuró a cortar el sello y estiro el papel pulcramente doblado.

_Mi querido Marcus,_

_Olvidare por un instante los protocolos establecidos y me saltare los saludos en vista del urgente motivo que me lleva a escribirle esta carta. Ayer mientras hurgaba entre los viejos papeles del notario de la ciudad descubrí con gran alegría el testamento de la prestigiosa y extinta familia Phantomhive. Han dejado como es de suponer todos sus bienes, títulos, riquezas y demás tesoros a su único hijo, el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive quien como le mencione en una de nuestras reuniones es un esclavo al servicio de su buen amigo Bill Morstan y se encontraba hasta hace unos días trabajando en sus terrenos. He leído al final de este precioso documento que el padre del joven le instruyo sobre la ubicación de la llave que guardan todos los documentos genuinos. Solo él sabe dónde hallar todo. La buena noticia es que el chico se encuentra vivo y podemos sacar la información sin grandes problemas. La mala y la principal razón de que yo le este escribiendo esta carta es que el muchachito se encuentra ahora en la mansión Michaelis, ya que Bill lo ha vendido y según he descubierto recientemente ha ganado el aprecio del duque, quien le protege de todo e incluso le viste con las mejores telas y no le permite trabajar como debiese ser, al ser usted un superior de nuestro colega le pido que interceda por mí y me ayude a recupéralo._

_Por supuesto vuestra ayuda será recompensada con toda mi generosidad…. _

_Suyo siempre Warren_

Jejejejeje mi querido Warren es que hasta después de muerto me das alegrías – murmuro mientras reía y volvía la carta a su lugar. Ahora podría darle un buen uso al mocoso ese, él no tenía interés alguno en los chicos claro estaba pero si debía recurrir a esas instancias bien podría hacerlo, además aun no olvidaba esa sensación que le provoco verlo tocar ese violín. No sería nada desagradable sacarle la información y hacerse con esa cuantiosa fortuna, que afortunado se sentía en ese momento, haber podido quitar de en medio a Sebastian y encima hacerse aún más poderoso con la ayuda del joven Phantomhive – No hay tiempo que perder- se dijo y acto seguido se puso en marcha directo al calabozo.

¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto el peligris con semblante molesto, ese hombre le aterraba pero no podía hacerlo notorio.

He venido a hacerte un par de preguntas- estaba serio y a Ciel se le helo la sangre – quiero que hagas memoria, y me digas donde se encuentra una llave – se le acerco y haciendo gala de su estatura levanto bruscamente el rostro del peligris para que lo mirara- Tu asqueroso padre te enseño un lugar hace años y quiero que me digas donde se está.

¿Llave? ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto con visible confusión, no recordaba claramente ni la cara de sus padres como para acordarse de una estupidez como era una llave, pero el obvio interés que expresaba ese sujeto llamo su atención y despertó su propia curiosidad – ¿Y por qué tendría yo que saber dónde encontrar una cosa como esa?

No te hagas mocoso, no intentes jugar conmigo- le amenazo, hoy mismo me vas confesar donde se encuentra si es que quieres seguir respirando.

Vete al diablo, contrata un detective o búscala tú mismo si tanto deseas encontrarla- miro fijamente a la pared haciéndole ver que no le ayudaría en su búsqueda por ninguna circunstancia.

Vaya, para ser un esclavo eres bastante altanero, parece que Sebastian no supo enseñarte nada –Se acercó sigiloso y rompió sin cuidado una parte de la destrozada camisa que llevaba puesta el peligris para luego hacerla una tira delgada que paso por detrás de su cabeza y amarro firmemente a su boca pasando un nudo por detrás – Calladito estas mejor, no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras hablo. Ahora escúchame bien, voy a enseñarte a comportarte delante mío - le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro para enseguida ejercer la fuerza necesaria para abrir la herida que el mismo le había provocado. Ciel grito pero su voz se vio opacada por aquella tela – Tranquilo no te apresures si apenas estamos comenzando. Cuando termine contigo vas a suplicarme porque te deje hablar Phantomhive, vas a desear haberme dicho todo cuando te lo pregunte.

Lord Gregson no desperdicio ninguno de los instrumentos que ahí se guardaban, golpeo a Ciel con varillas de madera hasta cansarse y como si no estuviera satisfecho con eso tomo unas delgadas cadenas con finas y filosas puntas de acero con las cuales le otorgo tres fuertes y profundos latigazos para después arrojarle sal en todas las heridas que había provocado recientemente. Ciel se retorcía del dolor, cada golpe le resultaba más fuerte que el anterior y la sal solo contribuyo a hacerlos incluso más intensos de lo que de por si eran. Estuvo a punto de desmayar pero el lord lo evito cubriendo su cara con un paño mojado con el cual comenzó a asfixiarse. Luchaba inútilmente por respirar hasta que Gregson lo libero de tal tortura y con una descarada sonrisa jalo la mordaza dejándolo libre también de poder decir palabra. Ciel tosió secamente durante varios minutos intentando normalizar un poco su respiración que resultaba dificultosa y entrecortada.

¿Te gustaría hablar ahora? –

P pu..e..cof …ir te …al …dia..blo – respondió con voz ahogada y rasposa.

Bien – soltó con rabia aquel paño – ¡Patrick!, puedes jugar con el mocoso durante tres horas – dictamino y salió ante la mirada azulina que buscaba a esa persona de entre las sombras del lugar, para vislumbrar a aquel hombre de apariencia repugnante y sonrisa lasciva. Sintió miedo.

Para cuando Lord Gregson regreso Ciel estaba inconsciente y sumamente herido. Su subordinado tenía reputación de ser excesivamente sanguinario y pudo comprobar esos rumores al ver al peligris tan lastimado, no le importaba ya que para cuando despertara seguramente le diría todo cuanto deseaba saber. Se quedó ahí un minuto contemplándole en silencio, era tan bello incluso en ese estado tan lamentable, se acercó un poco más y como si fuera un deseo reprimido desde hace mucho tiempo unió sus labios a los sangrantes del muchacho que seguía sin despertar, con ese mismo ímpetu dejo resbalar sus manos por ese delicado cuerpo descendiendo toscamente y manchándose con la sangre que brotaba de esas heridas frescas, respirando su aroma. Se excito y como si de un animal salvaje se tratara rompió lo que quedaba de aquella camisa y comenzó a besarlo, a morderlo con gula, Ciel no abría sus ojos estaba quieto sin conocimiento alguno de lo que aquel hombre le haría, más indefenso que nunca; Si bien no sintió cuando ese hombre abrió sus piernas y lo penetró con furia ni cuando tocaba y arañaba todo cuando podía de él cuando despertó al día siguiente su propio cuerpo dolorido se lo hizo saber, recordaba esa sensación de asco y repugnancia cuando despertaba en la celda de Bill, recordaba bien el frio y el dolor de estar ahí solo después de las noches con esos bastardos y ahora él había regresado a lo mismo, a las cadenas a los golpes a ser vendido. Estar con Gregson no era diferente de estar con Bill, rio con desgano al compararlos - después de todo ambos son rubios – pensó y cerró los ojos una vez más recordando a su Sebastian – Quizá si me merezco todo esto, es un buen pago después de todo – dejo escapar una lagrima llena de oscuridad, era cierto sus padres hicieron tantas cosas perversas en vida que ahora él debía afrontar cada una de ellas para saldarlo todo pero estaba cansado, estaba tan cansado de pagar de ese modo, de ser usado de aquella manera.

Lord Gregson mantuvo a Ciel encerrado tres días sin alimento y solo ordenando que le dieran agua. En esos momentos el peligris tuvo el tiempo suficiente para que sus heridas cicatrizaran por lo menos un poco, y también para pensar en una forma de alejar a Gregson de ahí e intentar escapar como pudiera, por esa razón cuando el lord fue a visitarle, el joven conde con la mejor actuación que pudo representar convenció a Gregson de ir a Francia diciéndole que allí encontraría la llave que buscaba, justo al interior de una de las propiedades en Paris. Pero no contaba con que en cuánto confesara este le regresaría con Bill y grande fue sorpresa cuando descubrió que habían sido ellos dos juntos quienes dispararon contra Sebastian esa noche. Escucho de la boca de esos cretinos las razones que tuvieron para matar al duque, la forma en que lo habían estado usando sin consideración durante todos esos años y presto excesiva atención a sus futuros planes como socios. Un odio indescriptible tomo forma en el corazón de Ciel, una oscuridad mucho más grande que la que reinaba en ese lugar se apodero de todo su ser.

Durante los días que siguieron fue forzado a trabajar durante dieciocho horas seguidas limpiando y acarreando cajas de un lugar a otro, sin poder permitirse ni un momento para descansar o siquiera beber un poco de agua; Ya que después de la comentada muerte de los mejores clientes de Bill no eran muchos los que fueran a divertirse con su mercancía, Bill se estaba desesperando y hacia que el peligris trabajara el doble sin importar que fuera de día o de noche, si llovía o nevaba. El necesitaba dinero y Ciel se lo daría de la forma que fuera. Ya no importaba cuanto pagaran, si le ofrecían siete monedas de plata bien podían hacerle lo que quisieran.

_Pueblo de Palmerston _

Señor Sebastian por favor piense en su salud- le pidió Tanaka con la voz cargada de preocupación- Apenas acaba de despertar, no debe moverse de este modo- continuaba mientras Sebastian seguía vistiéndose lo más rápido que su lastimado cuerpo le permitía.

No. Tanaka mi salud es lo que menos me importa ahora, como podría pensar en descansar tranquilamente mientras Ciel está en manos de ese bastardo – le respondió con seriedad.

Tanaka san no ha dejado de velar por usted todos estos días, levantarse y hacer tal esfuerzo solo demuestra lo poco que le importa la preocupación de mi tío- le reprendió Arthur desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sebastian guardo silencio unos minutos y los miro a ambos – Lo siento mucho, discúlpenme los dos, seguramente les he causado infinidad de problemas en estos días pero- respiro lentamente- pero si Ciel está con ese bastardo el único que necesita ayuda es el, sé que me necesita no puedo quedarme aquí, no sabiéndolo… en peligro… aghhh- Un punzante dolor acompañado de un fuerte mareo lo hicieron caer pero la rapidez de Tanaka al sujetarlo evito que este se diera contra el suelo.

¡Señor! Por favor regrese a la cama, usted no está bien – le pidió suplicante su mayordomo

No, ve por un carruaje…nos vamos a Londres – Su voz era débil pero aun así su orden fue clara y directa, no daba opción a replicas.

Como ordene-

Arthur estaba sorprendido, siempre había creído que los aristócratas solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos, pero ahí estaba ese hombre que sin importarle haber recibido cinco balazos, se levantaba a tan solo unos minutos de recobrar la conciencia desesperado por ir a buscar a quien sabe quién a dios sabe dónde solo porque creía que estaba en peligro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Bien, si es lo que desea adelante pero iré con ustedes - advirtió llamando la atención de Sebastian que sentado en un sillón esperaba a su mayordomo – Usted no está en condiciones de viajar todavía, le ayudare en lo que pueda- admitió y salió en busca de su abrigo y su sombrero.

Tanaka no tardo en volver con el cochero, agradeció a su sobrino por su compañía en el viaje y los tres salieron rumbo a Londres en medio de una tarde que amenazaba tormenta.

En el centro de Londres la lluvia había dado paso a una intensa niebla que comenzaba a cubrirlo todo, vistiendo de un gris opaco todo aquel sombrío paisaje que fuera el East End Victoriano donde se encontraba ahora trabajando Ciel, llevaba unos grilletes en sus piernas para evitar que de ese modo escapara, Bill siempre se aseguraba de arruinarle sus posibles vías de escape. Pero ese día había amanecido especialmente más cansado de lo habitual como para pensar en escapar todo le resultaba más molesto y difícil de hacer, cada movimiento que hacía le resultaba un suplicio inclusive su piel dolía, sabía que ese día no podría terminar bien, el calor que tenía aun cuando el rio se estaba congelando se lo decía. Había trabajado bajo la intensa lluvia sin descanso, cargando los ladrillos para aquella futura construcción, completamente solo y bajo la atenta mirada de Bill que parecía disfrutar mucho al verlo todo mojado y cayéndose involuntariamente por culpa del peso de esos materiales sólidos.

¡Apresúrate! no tengo todo el maldito día para estar congelándome aquí contigo - dijo mientras se acomodaba en el mullido abrigo que llevaba puesto – No me pienso enfermar por tu culpa- le grito y de un empujón lo mando al barro.

Ciel esta vez no le dijo nada no se sentía bien, su cabeza daba vueltas y el calor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para responder.

¿Por qué no te mueves, necesitas ayuda? – le pregunto con sorna y se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo, levantarlo y lanzarlo al piso otra vez- Escúchame bien mocoso, más te vale apresurarte con esto si no quieres pasar toda la noche afuera – Al oír aquello Ciel se levantó como pudo y volvió a retomar su trabajo mientras el viento gélido golpeaba su rostro y enfriaba su cuerpo.

Tanaka primero iremos a la casa de Londres y luego iré a buscar a Ciel – Sebastian miraba a su mayordomo fijamente a los ojos – Solo, no quiero que intervengas de ningún modo.

Señor no puedo permitir que usted vaya solo – quería detenerlo, ir a casa de Lord Gregson solo era lo mismo que suicidarse y no podía permitir que se pusiera nuevamente en peligro.

Iré con él, tío no se preocupe – le dijo y toco el hombro de Tanaka - Y antes de que diga algo señor Michaelis – menciono volviendo la mirada hasta el elegante pelinegro frente a el - le recuerdo que soy su doctor y su salud está bajo mi responsabilidad – Finalizo mirando seriamente a Sebastian que no tuvo manera de rebatirlo siendo el mismo un médico, además de esa forma el viejo podría estar más tranquilo, asintió en respuesta.

Ciel había logrado terminar todo el trabajo pasadas las diez de aquella helada noche, apenas y sentía su cuerpo, sus dedos entumecidos estaban rojos y congelados mientras que sus rodillas se encontraban rasmilladas a causa de las innumerables caídas. Se sentía tan pesado, tenía tanto frio que había olvidado incluso el hambre y la sed que le habían estado molestando horas atrás.

Está todo listo Bill – dijo con voz seca y rasposa una vez que estuvo frente a ese sujeto.

Ya era hora, me perdí la cena por tu culpa – le reclamo y como de costumbre lo sujeto de su brazo con fuerza y lo llevo a empujones hasta donde dormiría, Ciel estaba acostumbrado a los calabozos y los lugares fríos pero al ver ese sitio no pudo evitar darle una mirada inquisidora a Bill que todavía estaba sujetándolo.

¿Que, no te encanta?- Le pregunto con burla al mismo tiempo en que lo ataba a un viejo pilar de metal en medio del terreno; Un lugar sin techo, sin madera o cemento ni ningún abrigo – Pasaras aquí la noche, para que aprendas a no tardarte veintitrés horas en algo tan sencillo- dicho aquello se fue dejando a Ciel en la completa oscuridad de esa noche llena de nubes negras.

-Tengo frio – murmuro mientras se acurrucaba y sostenía la cabeza contra sus rodillas en un inútil intento por entibiarse – Tch Lo que me faltaba – se quejó al sentir la primera gota de lo que pensó era lluvia pero al levantar su mirada hasta el cielo pudo distinguir como aquellas diminutas gotas de agua se volvían pequeños copos de nieve blanca. Y sonrió, olvidando un instante lo mal que se sentía y lo pésimo que le caería el hielo de esa nevada – Es hermosa – pensó pero al instante se vio interrumpido por una fuerte tos que lo tomo por sorpresa, intento detenerla y esta se volvió incluso peor, no lograba respirar con normalidad y mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos su cuerpo se curvaba en busca de aire, entonces vomito; Se estaba ahogando con aquel espeso esputo blanquecino y la tos no se detenía, Ciel de rodillas intentaba inútilmente respirar, su pecho dolía intensamente y su cabeza martillaba sin parar, apenas y podía ver sus manos.

Cuando por fin sintió el aire retornar hasta sus pulmones estaba tan agotado y aturdido que se desplomo en el suelo húmedo dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia.

Sebastian y Arthur se encontraban caminando con rumbo a la mansión de Lord Gregson cuando de la nada Arthur choco accidentalmente con un hombre de su misma edad. Sebastian volteo lo ojos, trató de tener paciencia al ver lo lerdo que era su actual doctor.

Tenga más cuidado- le reclamo el hombre.

Lo lamento no fue mi intención – agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

¿Arthur?- le pregunto el desconocido y el aludido levanto la mirada.

¿Wesley? – Pregunto y el hombre asintió con un gritito de alegría – Por dios estás tan cambiado, dime ¿cómo has estado, que hay de Sophie y tu hermosa esposa? – pregunto con una inmensa sonrisa.

Jejeje Están muy bien, pero dime que te trae a ti hasta Londres, a que debemos tu visita a este lugar "atestado de gente molesta" - hizo ahínco en las palabras que solía decir su compañero.

Es por trabajo – confeso y recordó de golpe a su paciente, se giró en busca del peligris que los veía con cara de pocos amigos a ambos – Disculpe señor Sebastian – pidió – Este hombre es un muy buen amigo mío- lo tomo del hombro y lo acerco hasta el lord que tras una leve mirada lo reconoció enseguida – El doctor Wesley Knight – apunto – El duque Sebastian Michaelis – los presento a ambos que se quedaron viendo fijamente sin decir palabra.

¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto sintiendo el extraño ambiente recién formado.

Usted… – murmuro - Es usted un desgraciado – le dijo de la nada el doctor y tanto Arthur como Sebastian lo miraron extrañados - ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que venderlo a esas personas? ¿No le basto con esa paliza que le dio? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que han estado haciéndole a ese joven? ¿Acaso no siente ni la más mínima compasión por él?

Hey Wesley detente, ¿de qué estás hablando? – interrumpió Arthur que se sentía perdido en medio de tantos reproches por parte de su amigo.

Sebastian recordaba a la perfección los regaños de la vez pasada pero la nueva suma de ellos llamo su completa atención y lejos de sentirse enojado por ser insultado en plena plaza principal estaba agradecido nuevamente con el – ¿Sabes dónde está Ciel? – Se saltó todas las posibles respuestas que hubiera podido brindarle para pasar a la única pregunta que quería con urgencia que alguien respondiera.

Arthur seguía completamente colgado en toda esa conversión.

¿Es que ahora le interesa saber de su ex esclavo?-

¿Lo sabes o no?- no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, necesitaba encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Si no entiendo mal están hablando del joven al que estamos buscando ¿no? - pregunto Arthur y Sebastian movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Ya veo, Wesley si realmente sabes algo de ese joven por favor dínoslo, el señor Michaelis está buscándolo desde que despertó, yo soy su doctor actualmente y te puedo asegurar que no está en condiciones de andar en pie.

Wesley miro intermitentemente a ambos, confiaba en la palabra de su viejo amigo y si le decía que estaba en Londres en compañía de Michaelis como médico confiaría en él.

Mi casa está aquí en enfrente vamos y les contare lo que se –dijo y los dos lo siguieron, cruzaron la calle que llena de nieve se hallaba resbalosa para ingresar a la acogedora casa del doctor Wesley donde una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados les ofreció un café caliente y bocadillos.

Bien les explicare lo que se, hace unas dos noches fui a la propiedad de uno de mis pacientes el Señor Bill Morstan quien tenía a uno de sus sirvientes enfermos- tomo un poco de café y aclarándose la garganta continuo- Mientras estaba revisando al paciente, no pude evitar ver a través de una ventana a un joven de no más de catorce años que se me hizo sumamente familiar, al terminar el chequeo y entregar unas cuantas indicaciones salí con intención de hablarle. No puedo describir el coraje que sentí al acercarme a él y verlo con detenimiento – Miro a Sebastian que no dejaba de mirarlo, ni siquiera había tocado su café – Estaba encadenado y completamente lastimado, trabajaba sin detenerse de un lado a otro –respiro sonoramente- No sé si usted con sus azotes le otorgo un mejor trato pero a juzgar por su rostro y lo delgado que se hallaba creo que estaba mejor con usted- admitió- Las heridas que vi debían llevar días sin ser tratadas, su jovencito debe estar mucho más que exhausto, Michaelis si realmente le interesa vaya por el- le aconsejo y no habiendo terminado de hablar el pelinegro ya había cruzado la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Arthur lo siguió de nueva cuenta y por consiguiente el doctor Wesley.

Ese bastardo – pensó Sebastian- Así que nuevamente lo tienes en ese sitio – asumió y llamo a un carruaje desde la acera, espero a que ambos hombres abordaran y le indico la dirección al chofer, bien sabía a dónde encontrarlo.

El plan era sencillo, Arthur seria el comprador mientras que Sebastian actuaría como su mayordomo mientras que Wesley esperaría en el carruaje.

Buenas noches, un amigo mío me aconsejo este sitio para buscar usted ya sabe… -insinuó Arthur tratando de controlar al máximo sus nervios.

¿Cómo le gustan my lord?– le respondió un hombre de apariencia grotesca.

Busco a uno en particular, tiene el cabello gris y los ojos azules – indico recordando la descripción entregada por el duque.

Ahh está usted hablando de ese chiquillo, si está aquí pero su precio es un poco más elevado como usted comprenderá es muy joven y realmente muy hermoso- afirmo.

No me importa el precio lo quiero una noche – exigió decididamente mientras Sebastian tras el pretendía ser un simple mayordomo. No podía llegar con su apariencia normal, después de todo la gente de ese sitio creía que estaba muerto.

Como desee, pediré que lo alisten y lo traigan ante ustedes - comento y con una reverencia se alejó- Que traigan a Phantomhive- ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes – cuando lo vi esta tarde estaba muy sucio dale un baño antes de traerlo – comento – no te tardes.

El sirviente salió hasta dar con el lugar donde Ciel se encontraba y al verlo dormido le quito la atadura sin cuidado y con rabia por haber sido despertado para realizar semejante mandato lo tiro de buena cuenta al congelado Támesis. El hielo repentino lo despertó de golpe y entre el impulso por salir se encontró a un extraño sumergiéndolo en el agua sin que pudiera entender que ocurría. Temblaba sin control y sus labios comenzaron a tornarse levemente morados, el hielo en esa agua hacia que su piel quemara y doliera con intensidad.

Al salir lo llevaron a empujones hasta la celda en que solía dormir y sin decir nada lo dejaron ahí.

Así que otra vez me compraron – dedujo al instante y se dejó caer contra la muralla hasta llegar al suelo.

Pasen por favor señores, ¿es para los dos no es así?- comento el encargado mientras que Arthur se sonrojaba profusamente y Sebastian quería partirle la cara – Esta por aquí – les menciono y luego les apunto a Ciel que acurrucado en la pared le recordó a la primera vez que lo vio. Temblando y con su ropa desgastada y húmeda. Su corazón latió fuerte en su interior al verlo vivo y frente a él.

¡Levántate! – grito el sujeto y para el asombro de Sebastian el joven no replico ni levanto la mirada como en aquella primera ocasión; Ahora solo obedecía sin contestar ni decir palabra. Se asustó, ese no era el Ciel que conocía.

Los caballeros pagaron una buena suma por ti, complácelos – le ordeno.

Estaba de pie temblando, intentando enfocar la vista en algo, pero todo era tan borroso. Su cuerpo dolía tanto, el frio calaba profundamente en sus huesos y respirar le era tan difícil se sentía tan mal, deseaba descansar ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir trabajando, se tambaleo involuntariamente - Mientras más rápido terminen más rápido me dejaran en paz – pensó, pero sin poder resistir por más tiempo la oscuridad lo envolvió por completo.

¿Eh…? – Murmuro el duque preocupado al verlo caer lentamente sobre su pecho- ¿Qué ocurre? - Se preguntó y se apresuró a sujetarlo mientras con la mirada buscaba alguna herida, hasta que su mano quito uno de los cabellos que caía en el hermoso rostro de su joven; La alta temperatura lo obligó a retirarla de inmediato, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y no hacía falta ser médico para notar lo mucho que le costaba respirar. Estaba enfermo, demasiado enfermo. Se quitó su propia chaqueta con el peligris aun entre sus brazos y se apresuró a cubrirlo, temblaba intensamente– Vamos Ciel resiste –le pedía al tiempo en que se ponía de pie con él, dejando caer su sombrero de copa en el acto y sin preocuparse por lo que diría Arthur sujeto la cabeza de aquel hombre con su mano libre y de un solo empujón contra el muro lo atravesó contra un filoso fierro.

Es un mensaje para tu amo, todos ustedes… dense por muertos – le dijo ante la horrorizada cara del doctor. Sebastian estaba furioso, su semblante ya no era el de siempre, la oscuridad en sus ojos lo delataba. Habían tocado lo que más amaba en el mundo, se atrevieron a lastimar a su Ciel y eso era algo que nunca podría perdonarles, los mataría a todos sin dejar a ninguno exento.

Lo sentía temblar de frio, estaba mojado, helado y a la vez cálido - Como el hielo- pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba detenidamente sus mejillas encendidas en el más intenso escarlata que le indicaban que su temperatura estaba aumentando cada vez más. Lo abrazo apegándolo mucho más a su cuerpo.

Necesitamos llevarlo a otro lugar– observo Arthur más recuperado de la impresión reciente.

Sebastian no respondió pero siguió al hombre sin dejar de mirar de cuando en cuando el rostro dormido de su preciado Ciel, sabía que era imposible que estuviera bien pero haberlo visto nuevamente ahí, acurrucado y temblando hizo que todo su ser se detuviera. Estaba tan delgado, pesaba incluso menos que antes y su cansancio era tan notorio, no podía perdonarse haber estado durmiendo en una cómoda cama mientras esos bastardos abusaban de Ciel - Tch- chasqueo la lengua, ahora mismo no estaba seguro de con quien estaba más furioso, si con aquellos bastardos o con el mismo por permitir todo eso.

Señor Sebastian ¿por qué no deja al joven en el asiento de enfrente?- Pregunto con curiosidad al ver al mayor con ese jovencito aun entre sus brazos.

Sebastian lo miro y deslizo su mirada hasta el asiento de enfrente, recordó claramente su primera conversación con Ciel en un carruaje cuando apenas y lo llevaba hasta su mansión, había abierto la ventanilla con la única intención de hacer que Ciel sintiera tanto frio como le fuera posible- ¿Como pude ser tan cruel contigo esa noche?- Se preguntó y bajo la mirada, ahora la situación era completamente diferente, lo abrigaba, quería con todas sus fuerzas proporcionarle el calor que tanto estaba pidiendo su cuerpo entre esos estremecimientos involuntarios – Ese asiento se ve incomodo - contesto secamente y volvió su mirada al rostro de su amante que seguía acurrucado contra su cuerpo profundamente dormido.

El doctor sonrió de soslayo – Mentiroso – pensó – Se ve que está muy preocupado por el –volvió su vista al frente para encontrarse a su amigo mirando con extrañeza la escena.

Tanaka se acercó rápido hasta donde estaba su amo, vio al joven Ciel dormido y se apresuró a dejarlos pasar a la casa.

Tanaka, que preparen el baño, enciende la chimenea en mi habitación Ciel se encuentra muy enfermo. Ustedes por favor pasen la noche aquí, afuera está nevando muy fuerte –Les pidió y con prisa subió a su habitación, con extrema delicadeza lo dejo sobre la cama, retiro el abrigo y desabotono lo que parecía ser una camisa, se horrorizó al instante. Estaba lleno de heridas, unas frescas, otras cicatrizantes pero todas recientes. Tenía varias cicatrices y grandes moretones por donde mirara.

La joven cocinera Marie estaba en su casa de la ciudad ayudando con todo, y en ese instante se encontraba preparando el baño donde una vez solos Sebastian se dedicó con esmero a bañar a Ciel. Aplico shampoo con aromas dulces, jabones y aceites relajantes para luego enjuagarlo, sabía que la tibieza del agua caliente ayudaría a que recuperara el calor. Una vez listo vendo las heridas y le puso una de sus camisas para luego arroparlo y buscar rápidamente unos medicamentos.

Los doctores aprovecharon para ponerse al día de tantos años y por supuesto hablar del tema que ahora les reunía, ambos estaban preocupados por esos dos, y si bien el duque había pedido que lo dejaran un momento a solas con el joven ya había pasado más de una hora. Se levantaron para dirigirse a la habitación que les indico amablemente una muchacha - ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven? – pregunto Wesley desde el marco de la puerta.

Aun no despierta y su fiebre no da indicios de bajar, tiene cuarenta grados y hace poco comenzó a delirar – describía con desasosiego, los colegas se miraron entre ellos y se adentraron rápido en la habitación. Estaban preocupados pero al verlo en la cama del duque tan tapado y cómodo los dos sintieron algo parecido al alivio.

Veo que sabe bastante sobre asma – comento Wesley al ver la mesita con todos los medicamentos que había dejado el duque.

Así es- respondió- pero ni con eso consigo bajar esa fiebre.

Es altísima- comento Arthur posando su mano en la frente sudorosa del menor que se movía de un lado para otro y respiraba con dificultad- Esto parece más que una simple gripe.

Sebastian no durmió en toda aquella larga noche, paso cambiando las comprensas para bajarle la fiebre, aplicándole medicamentos, dándole de beber agua en pequeños sorbos y verificando que la chimenea estuviera encendida y con la cantidad de leña adecuada. De cuando en cuando Arthur iba a darle un vistazo a él para cambiar el vendaje en su pecho y brazos o pedirle que se fuera a descansar prometiéndole que el cuidaría de Ciel; Pero la respuesta del pelinegro era siempre la misma. No.

Durante el anochecer del día siguiente Ciel continuaba dormido pero ya no se movía de un lado a otro a causa del asfixiante calor que lo envolvió la noche anterior. Sebastian sentado a su lado no dejaba de observarlo, hasta que el peligris muy lentamente abrió sus ojos. Los cinco presentes lo miraban expectantes.

Se encontró con un pulcro techo blanco, no lo conocía, intento ver más abajo y se topó un ventanal de finas cortinas verde oscuras bien cerradas- ¿Dónde es estoy? –Quiso preguntar pero en su lugar solo salió un leve quejido, su garganta raspaba como si hubiera almorzado clavos.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto una voz que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, busco al portador de tan atrayente voz y se encontró a dos extraños que le miraban atentamente pero antes de poder preguntarles nada sintió como alguien dejaba sobre su frente algo frio, que lo refresco maravillosamente. Giro lentamente la cabeza hasta dar con la preocupada mirada de Sebastian – ¡¿Se…Sebastian?! – Olvidándose momentáneamente de todo se sentó rápido y llevo ambas manos hasta el rostro del pelinegro, necesitaba comprobar que era realmente su Sebastian – Estabas…Estas con vida – susurro y ante la mirada de todos los presentes abrazo fuertemente a Sebastian.

Ciel – le nombro al corresponder el contacto, los dos médicos junto a Tanaka y Marie decidieron dejarlos a solas por unos minutos.

Idiota, tardaste…mucho – le reclamo muy bajito –Pensé que habías muerto –admitió con la voz cortada y se aferró aún más fuerte al cuerpo del mayor que en silencio le acariciaba el cabello. Preguntándose si aquel impulsivo abrazo era causado por la temperatura alta que aún mantenía el menor.

No sabes cuánto lo siento– Se disculpó honestamente - Estoy bien – le aseguro – Pero tú no- con mucho cuidado lo alejo de él para recostarlo sobre la almohada –Tuviste una fiebre muy alta anoche -volvió a poner el paño húmedo y miro fijamente a Ciel – Aun no cede del todo.

Agua- pidió el peligris con un hilito de voz.

Aquí tienes – le ofreció y con cuidado lo ayudo a sentarse.

Sebas…tian Lord Gregson, ese hombre quiere lleg… ar a la coro – una nueva oleada de tos le impidió continuar.

No sigas, ahora mismo nada de eso me importa. No sabes, no tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba al saberte con ellos. Te tengo conmigo ahora y solo eso me importa. La corona puede irse al infierno - le decía mientras acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla del peligris.

¿Por qué Sebastian? – le pregunto con los ojos febriles – Porque actúas como si yo

te preocupara cuando…. cuando tú me odias tanto o más que ellos – le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sebastian lo miro confundido – ¿Odiarte yo? – Pensó que seguramente la fiebre lo hacía delirar pero a juzgar por la seriedad en su semblante no podía ser eso – Ciel, estas equivocado sé que te trate de una manera horrible cuando nos conocimos pero

¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!- levanto la voz sin poder evitarlo y su garganta se desgarro – Mis padres, las horribles cosas que te hicieron. Tus motivos para comprarme – admitió al fin.

Es cierto- dijo, ya era hora de aclararle todo al peligris a pesar de que aún no entendía como sabía todo eso – Te compre para hacerte pagar por todas las cosas que me hicieron los Phantomhive- le confesó fríamente, Ciel no despegaba sus ojos de el– Te odiaba antes de conocerte, cuando me ofrecieron comprarte no lo dude ni un instante.

Ciel trataba de mantenerse inmutable pero esas palabras lo estaban lastimando demasiado, ya lo sabía pero era distinto escucharlo de los labios de Sebastian. Dolía mucho más.

-Cuando llegaste a la mansión solo deseaba humillarte y lastimarte-Hizo una pausa – pero cuando te golpee aquella noche lo entendí, comprendí que estaba haciendo todo mal, estaba castigándote por algo que no habías hecho – No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, Ciel yo no puedo odiarte, tu no me has hecho absolutamente nada.

-Pero mis padres – Insistió. Sebastian lo miraba fijamente sin decirle nada, su Ciel con esos ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas le resultaba la cosa más tierna del mundo ¿Cómo podría odiarlo?

-Ya no importa. Lo que hayan hecho ya no importa –reafirmo- Lo único que me importa ahora eres tú. Ciel te amo – le confesó sin más - No lo vuelvas a dudar- le pidió y antes de que Ciel dijera algo tomo con delicadeza su rostro enfebrecido y lo atrajo hasta si pasando los dedos a través de su delgado cuello llegando cuidadosamente hasta su nuca – Te amo – repitió y con dulzura atrapo sus labios en un beso lento, suave, lleno de preocupación y sentimientos. La mente de Ciel era en ese instante un torbellino de contradicciones y emociones sin control, esas palabras significaban demasiado y aquel contacto tan placentero; Había extrañado tanto a Sebastian.

-Te amo Sebastian – le confesó cuando se distanciaron unos centímetros y acaricio el cabello del mayor que al estar sentado de lado le caía en sus mejillas. El duque lo miro profundamente, con sus pupilas carmesí inundadas en amor y en deseo. Y volvió a sus labios, tan despacio como le fue posible con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, su Ciel correspondía a ese sentimiento, le había dicho a él, a un demonio como él se consideraba, que lo amaba. Lo hizo feliz.

Y Lentamente se abrió paso entre esos labios dulces con su lengua, exploro con parsimonia toda aquella cavidad que a causa de la fiebre era incluso más cálida, se inclinó hasta quedar sobre Ciel que reacciono asustado y volteo la mirada.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto intrigado.

No, no es nada…. – se excusó pero para Sebastian fue una mentira de lo más plausible.

Lo sé- le dijo – Perdóname, no estás en condiciones de esto - recordó las marcas que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Era bastante obvio por qué no quería continuar.

Gregson y otros sujetos más… Sebastian… -Los ojos de Ciel brillantes y llenos de dolor relucían como gemas ante la mirada carmesí – ¿Cómo puedes desear a alguien tan su…

-No te atrevas a decirlo, puedes ser muchas cosas Ciel pero eso no- se anticipó a cualquier queja y volvió a tomar sus labios – Me encargare de borrarlos de tu cuerpo, recuerda que tu solo eres mío- Y con una delicadeza sobre humana retiro la delgada camisa que cubría el cuerpo febril del joven, mientras iba besando cada parte de piel descubierta, acariciando con ambas manos las vendas que el mismo pusiera la noche anterior. Lo sentía temblar ligeramente pero eso no lo detuvo continuo su travesía en ese delicado y mancillado cuerpo, lo oía suspirar. Se acercó a su cuello y lamio con suavidad, Ciel se dejó hacer era cierto, le extrañaba, había soñado con sus besos con su cuerpo durante todas las noches que estuvo encerrado y ahora que lo tenía ahí sobre el regalándole caricias y besos sin importarle nada, no podía resistirse era suyo se lo había repetido miles de veces y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, lo deseaba.

Sebastian le sonrió con dulzura y se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa frente al peligris que lo miraba atentamente.

Sebastian ¿eso? – dijo en cuanto noto las vendas que cubrían su pecho, manchadas de sangre fresca – Estas herido – se asustó y trato de levantarse para verlo mejor.

-No es nada- le aseguro pero Ciel lo miro reprobatoriamente – Aun no estoy al cien por ciento mi amor pero tampoco lo estás tú con treinta y ocho de fiebre, es lo justo ¿no crees? – le sonrió y continuo en lo que estaba, con cuidado recorrió las piernas del peligris mientras volvía a lamer su cuello, con las manos tocaba su cabello mimando de paso a sus mejillas con caricias pausadas para luego separar ambas piernas bajo la atenta mirada azul zafiro y con mucha delicadeza entrar en Ciel.

Ahhhh- Gimió mientras se afirmaba a la amplia espalda de Sebastian.

Sebastian quería hacerle olvidar todo, con la mayor devoción lo besaba mientras comenzaba a mecerse despacio, sin prisa. Acariciaba los labios de su amante mientras se retiraba lentamente acallando cualquier gemido con su lengua que danzaba junto a la de Ciel. Y volvía a envestir con parsimonia.

Más rápido – pidió el peligris al cortar el beso, ese ritmo lo estaba volviendo loco, la calidez con que Sebastian lo estaba poseyendo era tan intensa y a la vez tan sutil que Ciel solo gemía bajito mientras el de ojos carmesí lo abrazaba y se retiraba.

No mi Ciel – le respondió al embestir pausadamente haciendo que Ciel cerrara sus ojos y escondiera su rostro mientras besaba el cuello desnudo y pálido de Sebastian. Ambos se sumieron en esa deliciosa sensación de pertenecer al otro, Sebastian lo penetraba con una delicadeza sobrehumana mientras que Ciel gemía y suspiraba ante ese ritmo tan enloquecedor. Pasaron segundos, minutos y tal vez mucho más tiempo entregándose al otro hasta el duque se apoyó contra el colchón y de una última y profunda estocada se derramo dentro de Ciel.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos, agotados y lastimados como estaban se dejaran llevar por el sueño, enredados en los brazos del otro.

Señor Sebastian la cena esta lista, ¿Desea que la traiga a la habit….. – No termino la frase, se quedó estática al ver al Señor Sebastian abrazado al joven Ciel en medio de aquella cama. Ambos dormían pacíficamente. Y se hubiera alterado de no ser porque muy dentro de ella intuía la naturaleza en la relación de su señor y el joven, ahora lo confirmaba. Sonrió y sin emitir ruido alguno salió asegurándose de cerrar la puerta.


	11. Venganza

Capitulo 11: Venganza

_No tengo excusa ni disculpa por haber tardado más de mes y medio en actualizar.  
_

_Mis disculpas, crear un final es algo un poco más complejo y por consiguiente toma más tiempo, si bien planeaba el actualizar cuando estuviera listo cierto es que he tardado demasiado, sus últimos reviews me animaron a subir este capítulo antes de lo que yo misma imaginaba.  
_

_Espero que les guste, _

¿Está todo listo?- La inconfundible voz de Ciel resonó en aquella habitación.

Tal cual usted ordeno, my lord – respondió Sebastian ingresando con elegancia y seguridad –Los invitados se encuentran en la sala, son atendidos por Tanaka y los empleados contratados para la velada.

¿El invitado principal? – consulto con la vista fija en el océano.

Llego con extrema puntualidad – comento – Tal parece que está ansioso, tal vez por la urgencia con la que fue solicitado –agrego.

Jejeje el muy idiota se trago el cuento como si fuera un niño de cinco años – rio divertido el peligris- Ahora solo nos queda esperar el momento exacto, el momento idóneo para ponerlo de rodillas – Ya no reía, ahora solo formaba una sonrisa tan macabra y despiadada que su interlocutor no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba de pie al frente de ese gigantesco ventanal, con su pequeño cuerpo erguido y las manos en la espalda, concentrado profundamente en sus oscuros y retorcidos pensamientos, en sus más anhelados deseos de venganza y a él se le antojaba perfecto, no solo por su belleza sino también por esa oscuridad, porque Ciel estaba hecho de aquello que todos temían, de aquello que todos rehuían. La soledad, el dolor, la tristeza y el odio en una mezcla de infinita pasión, pasión por una venganza que estaba a punto de alcanzar. Y él se mantendría ahí, junto a él, observando como aquel bellísimo joven se regocijaba en la incertidumbre y en la desesperación de los sueños cumplidos y se quedaría justo a su lado, cuidándolo, acompañándolo en esa oscuridad, la misma que el vestía desde haceaños, la misma con la que ambos se conocieron; Como si fueran dos caras de una misma moneda. Los dos en un infierno que comenzaron a disfrutar, y ver esa mirada tan oscura en los ojos de su Ciel le encantaba y le atraía como nada en la tierra.

¿Qué haces ahí parado? – Pregunto el peligris saliendo de sus pensamientos a causa de la intensa mirada carmesí- ¿No tienes más cosas que hacer? – Una pregunta altanera pero Sebastian incluso ahora le seguía poniendo nervioso.

Muchas cosas de hecho, joven amo – dijo bajito mientras con paso felino se acercaba lentamente hasta Ciel y se agachaba hasta tocar su camisa y rozar con las yemas de los dedos el delgado y blanquecino cuello – Esta helado, no quiero que se enferme otra vez- cambio tanto su semblante sensual y su tono de voz por uno de preocupación y llevo la mano derecha hasta la frente de Ciel que de un manotazo lo alejo.

¡Suficiente!- Le dijo con molestia – Deja de tratarme de ese modo, es molesto – menciono refiriéndose al título de "Joven amo" con el que Sebastian solía dirigirse a él – Y no tengo fiebre ni estoy helado, solo son imaginaciones tuyas – le corto, después de todo llevaba semanas sin sentir frio. Sebastian lo cuidaba al punto de no permitir que ni la más mínima brisa ingresara a la mansión.

Pero si usted es mi joven amo –acentuó – Y, no son imaginaciones mías, estas muy frio.

Tonterías- exclamo exasperado pero se vio impedido de seguir reclamando cuando Sebastian lo empujo sin cuidado hasta la pared y acto seguido lo arrincono hasta quedar extremadamente pegado a él. Contuvo la respiración.

Serán tonterías para ti, pero no quiero verte delirando de ese modo otra vez – lo miraba y le hablaba con enfado, el peligris desvió sus ojos azules hasta el otro extremo de la habitación- Me vería tentado a hacerte mío nuevamente – dijo recordando aquel momento que compartieran cuando el peligris recobro la consciencia esa noche; Tomo suavemente la barbilla de Ciel y lo atrajo, con un leve roce acaricio sus labios y este se estremeció ante el contacto. Se alejo mirándolo con evidente diversión – Pero no te has recuperado al cien por ciento, no quiero que tengas una recaída- admitió y dejando de lado su reciente actitud rodeo a Ciel en un abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el cálido cuello de su amante.

No la tendré, estoy bien y me siento bien – se alejo un momento tomando distancia – Ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en esta noche.

Hoy tendrás a tus pies al bastardo de Marcus, podrás desquitarte cuanto quieras – pensó y con una elegante reverencia se inclino –Todo saldrá como lo planeaste joven amo, sin errores – se levanto entonces y sin decir nada más se alejo dejando a Ciel en el más profundo de los silencios.

Sujetaba aquella delicada copa de cristal intentando apaciguar los temblores de su mano, estaba nervioso. No paraba de pensar en aquella misiva recibida aquella misma tarde, una invitación para una fiesta privada a nombre de su majestad la Reina de Inglaterra, quien le invitaba precisamente a él para pedir su ayuda y consejo, bien sabido era en todo Londres que Lord Gregson era la mayor autoridad en materia política o científica si así lo requiriera el caso, mas nunca imagino que su majestad le invitara a tan peculiar ceremonia donde describía estaría una de las más distinguidas e influyentes familias de toda Inglaterra- ¿Qué pinto yo aquí?- se preguntaba, pero era imposible rechazar tan amable petición de parte de la persona más importante en todo el país; Tenia un mal presentimiento uno que no le dejaba descansar, todo eso era extraño desde aquellos corceles negros hasta la entrada de aquella majestuosa y alejada mansión, el ambiente a su alrededor le resultaba tan siniestro que podía escuchar claramente los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Las hermosas mujeres ataviadas en las más finas y bellas telas sonriendo como posesas a los caballeros que parecían disfrutar de aquella velada tan inusual, tan lúgubre en aquella mansión gris en que ni la brillante luz de las velas lograba iluminar, era irreal.

-Algo anda mal- se dijo a sí mismo y se dispuso a seguir a sus alterados instintos.

Míster Gregson, ¿a dónde va? – Consulto el mayordomo acercándose lento – ¿Nos deja tan pronto?, la velada acaba de comenzar por favor espere a que los anfitriones y su majestad se presenten.

C cla… claro- acertó a decir y volvió a tomar asiento. Cerró los ojos un momento y se dejo llevar por el siniestro sonido de ese triste sonata en Do menor, quietos minuetos que proseguían a los contrastantes de un Presto Agitato, eran arpegios en una sonata de carácter apacible y de movimientos estridentes. Su interior se lleno de un miedo sin sentido, abrió los ojos entonces, al sentirse indefenso en medio de la nada y con terror infundado busco al culpable de aquella melodía oscura. Y entonces, lo vio.

No es posible – murmuro al verlo a él, a su antiguo amigo sentado frente al hermoso piano de cola, cual fantasma vestido enteramente de negro, elegante y soberbio como solía ser cuando estaba vivo- Tu estas muerto maldición, este maldito ambiente me está volviendo loco- pensó y se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe, no lo creería. Era imposible- Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso, incluyéndote Sebastian, estás muerto y muerto te quedaras.

Ciel desde la segunda planta de la mansión, escuchaba aquella triste melodía de pie frente a la puerta. Le pesaba, podía sentir el dolor inmerso en aquellos acordes y se estremecía en la soledad escondida tras esa sonata. Una lágrima traicionera rodo por una de sus mejillas mientras apoyaba la frente en la fría madera, un pequeño e inaudible gemido escapo de sus labios – Sebastian- le nombro sin esperar que apareciera, todo estaba planeado ya pero el muy desgraciado tenía que tocar semejante obra maestra, tenía que transmitirle todo ese dolor una vez más – Odio amarte tanto Sebastian – confeso a la fría oscuridad de aquella elegante habitación y antes de que terminara el ultimo pasaje respiro lenta y profundamente, giro el pomo de la puerta y con andar elegante salio hasta el pasillo.

La música se detuvo entonces. Lord Gregson no apartaba la mirada de aquel joven pianista mientras este se ponía de pie dejando al descubierto su perfecta silueta, iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas – Imposible- pensó horrorizado al verlo. Sebastian le miraba con una desquiciante sonrisa, una sonrisa estática y le observaba atentamente con esos brillantes ojos carmines. Se levanto rápido y sin esperar a que aquel espectro se abalanzara como un lobo sobre él, apresuro el paso, sin importarle arrollar al camarero y derramar el vino de aquellas copas. Debía salir de ese lugar, no importaba como el solo deseaba salir. Tropezó. Y al intentar levantarse del suelo, miro hasta arriba, sin esperar ni creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, vio como con una majestuosidad digna de un rey descendía con elegancia y belleza aquel joven que supuestamente estaba encerrado en los terrenos de Bill. Sin ningún solo rasguño.

¿Tu? ¿Tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto?- pregunto en voz alta y una vez que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca sin contenerse levanto su mano para asestarle un golpe– Esta vez me asegurare de terminar contigo- amenazo.

En este lugar no tiene permitido amenazar a nadie, mucho menos levantar la mano en contra de nuestro anfitrión- la voz profunda de Sebastian le hizo temblar de terror y al verse sujetado por la mano de quien le ocasionaba esa sensación se vio a si mismo intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre del que era presa.

Esto no está pasando, es una pesadilla - Pensó mientras intentaba calmar los temblores que comenzaban a hacer mella de su ser – El sutil andar de ese joven que vestía elegantemente de azul y la aparición de quien creía muerto lo paralizaron por completo.

¿Le asustan los fantasmas señor? - Susurro Sebastian en su oído soltando su mano y este dio un salto girando para encararlo y gritarle que lo volvería a matar si seguía con ese jueguecito. Pero se abstuvo y volvió la vista en busca del peligris que seguía frente a él con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

Buenas noches Lord Gregson, me alegra que viniera esta noche – dijo con la voz cargada de una falsa ternura al tiempo en que unía las manos a las de su interlocutor – Espero que la velada sea de su total agrado.

Gregson preso de aquel miedo aterrador soltó de golpe las delicadas manos del menor y se abrió camino entre la gente, corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, mirando con horror las caras felices de aquellas personas que reían como posesos, que le miraban y luego murmuraban entre ellos. No entendía nada, solo sabía que debía huir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Que descortés de su parte lord, correr de ese modo tan desesperado cuando la fiesta acaba de comenzar, siendo además nuestro invitado de honor–Sebastian frente a él lo cogió del brazo como si fueran los amigos más cercanos del mundo – Mas te vale permanecer quieto hasta que la velada termine querido Marcus, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- continuo su andar hasta llegar frente al peligris que con arrogancia les sonreía.

Buenas noches nuevamente Lord Gregson, señores por favor acompáñenos – Dijo en modo irrefutable, y sirviendo como guía les enseño el lugar- Este es el gran salón de la mansión Phantomhive, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos - su voz clara y su semblante aristocrático cautivo a los más de veinte invitados mientras con una charla amena les iba relatando sobre la historia de la familia en cuestión.

¿Interesante no es cierto?, aquella manera de atraer la atención que tiene mi joven Ciel – le comento entre los intentos de Gregson por zafarse de ese fuerte agarre- Quieto Marcus, dime porque es que no dices nada, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? – Pregunto divertido, le gustaba aquella situación, le gustaba lo que pensaba hacerle, estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Bastardo, tú deberías estar muerto yo mismo…- no dijo más, bien sabía que solo estaba empeorándolo todo con esas palabras y dirigió su mirada al peligris que con elegancia les guiaba al comedor.

¿Tú mismo me mataste? Eso ibas a decir no, ¿eso le dijiste a Ciel mientras lo tenías encerrado? – Pregunto recordando las miles de frases inconexas que decía Ciel en sus delirios - Marcus, te hubiera perdonado los cinco balazos que me diste pero tenías que lastimarlo a él. Tenías que tocar lo más preciado que he tenido.

Esa basura obtuvo justo lo que se merecía, el muy maldito me engaño fui hasta Paris en la búsqueda de esa maldita llave y resulto que todo fue una mentira – le grito creyendo que de ese modo atraería la atención de los demás invitados y de esa forma seria por fin libre. Error. Sebastian lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación con rapidez haciendo que el lord diera contra la pared contraria, los invitados seguían como si nada pasara, alejados de aquel pequeño espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo a tan solo a una habitación de distancia.

No vuelvas a insultar a Ciel – advirtió acercándose lento – Y si caíste en semejante engaño tan sencillo fue solo por tu codicia, el joven solo te guio a encontrarte con tu propia estupidez – comento antes de asestarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡Hey! Ustedes par de mozos inútiles, ¿por qué no hacen nada? este sujeto va a matarme ayúdenme – gimió con desesperación- ¡Soy Lord Gregson maldición!

Tranquilo, yo le ayudare Lord venga – lo levanto asegurándose de doblar su brazo hasta hacer tronar sus huesos para luego llevarlo hasta el comedor con una sonrisa perfecta y encantadora.

Los invitados los miraron atentos y de entre ellos pudo ver de soslayo a la que todos conocían como la Reina Victoria. Abrió los ojos con mesura.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la demora yo y mi colega estábamos discutiendo un par de detalles, ya saben asuntos de trabajo – su cordialidad y sensualidad agrado a los presentes, quienes pasaron por alto el pequeño inconveniente. Marcus guardaba silencio.

Espero que disfruten la cena preparada por nuestro chef –Agrego Ciel antes de sentarse y mirar un segundo la comida, tenía el estomago revuelto. Solo pensar en sentarse en la misma mesa que ese sujeto le provocaba nauseas, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado en ese calabozo con excepción de los golpes que recibió pero su cuerpo parecía percibir algo mas, algo le provocaba un malestar físico. Era irritante.

Sebastian no apartaba la mirada de su joven Ciel que no dejaba de mover el tenedor de un lado a otro, sin probar su comida. Hundía el cuchillo cortando la carne y simulaba muy bien estar comiendo – ¿Estas nervioso?- se pregunto y de reojo miro a los demás presentes.

Una comida exquisita – alabo una de las damas.

Un chef increíble he de decir, ¿podría joven decirnos el nombre de quien preparo estos platillos? – Pregunto otro invitado. Ciel le miro unos momentos con cierto recelo en la mirada y dio el nombre del chef continuando así con preguntas banales y cotidianas esa velada para proseguir a instalarse en la sala de estar.

Lord Gregson no perdía oportunidad para mirar a Ciel con desprecio ni para buscar el mejor modo de salir de ahí. No le convenía quedarse más allá de la hora establecida como prudente, de quedarse a solas con esos demonios bien sabía que no viviría para contarlo. Necesitaba salir.

-Lord Gregson- dijo una voz a la derecha de la soberana. El aludido miro a quien le hablaba con cierta molestia, no estaba para seguir fingiendo que se divertía- El motivo de esta reunión organizada por su majestad y el joven Phantomhive es debido a que deseamos hacer esto de la forma más sencilla y privada posible.

Disculpe no entiendo de que habla - respondió con antipatía

Después de una larga y exhaustiva revisión a los documentos de la Corona y todas las partes y actas de nuestros contratos para con usted, incluyendo su actual herencia y patrimonio legitimo e ilegitimo más todos los documentos que facilito Lord Michaelis demostrando que nuestros papeles fueron alterados de la manera mas perfecta y profesional que hubiéramos podido imaginar, su majestad la reina Victoria junto a los nobles de la orden ha decidido retirar sus privilegios y quitar su título como duque. Le informo que desde hoy ha dejado usted de ser un miembro de la nobleza, con la orden de La Corona como testigo- menciono y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie.

Ciel se abstuvo de reír al ver la cara de estupefacción que puso Lord Gregson al escuchar esas palabras y Sebastian con su mirada seria le acerco los documentos que comprobaban los hechos que había mencionado aquel sujeto.

¡Miente! – Grito ya completamente fuera de sus cabales - Esos documentos deben ser falsos, este bastardo es un mentiroso, un asesino – Dijo ante todos los presentes; Sebastian movió la cabeza negativamente en un gesto de desaprobación y le permitió defenderse delante de la atenta mirada de los nobles - ¡Él es el nieto de Michaelis! , un jodido asesino no pueden creer nada de lo que dice. Tenía la cabeza baja todo estaba perdido, el maldito mocoso estaba ganándole una partida y sabia que lo estaba disfrutando aunque su rostro dijera lo contrario.

-Lo siento mucho- menciono Ciel con aflicción - se que debe ser difícil para usted pero no por eso debe ofender al duque Michaelis que nada tiene que ver con sus negocios de dudosa procedencia.

-Vaya, casi creo que sientes tristeza por mí, ¿eres bueno actuando no es así? – se acerco hasta Ciel con deseos de herirlo de alguna manera pero fue detenido por Sebastian que sin ningún reparo tomo lugar entre él y el peligris arruinando sus deseos de golpearle.

-Señor Michaelis debemos irnos, queda en sus manos la entrega de este hombre a las autoridades por el fraude a su majestad– ordeno el mayordomo de la reina y con elegancia sostuvo la mano de la soberana ayudándola a salir del recinto.

Muchas gracias por todo Sebastian – le dijo al lord y este hizo una reverencia – Pequeño, seas bienvenido y espero verte pronto – dirigió una amable sonrisa a Ciel que al igual que Sebastian se inclino para despedir a la reina.

Medianoche, Mansión Phantomhive:

Te comprendo – dijo en voz baja- El pequeño es increíble en la cama, aún recuerdo sus gemidos diciendo mi nombre – mintió, comenzaba a desesperarse y no veía más salida que el ponerlo en contra del menor - No debí tomarlo sin consultarte pero en vista de que él lo quería… -

Sebastian lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello y lo levanto hasta dejarlo unos centímetros más arriba de su cabeza, los ojos del pelinegro refulgían con furia y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo comenzó a recibir los golpes que Sebastian le daba.

-No vuelvas a insinuar que Ciel quiso lo que le hiciste, y entérate te voy a cobrar cada una de las heridas que vi en su cuerpo cuando lo encontré. ¡Vas a pagarme por todo lo que el paso!- Estaba fuera de sus cabales, le golpeaba con brutalidad olvidando el plan en su totalidad, solo quería destriparlo.

Déjame… de una vez demonio, puede que no me creas pero ese pequeño lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, el deseaba que lo metiera en mi cama – le susurro y el nuevo golpe en su estómago lo hizo escupir sangre. Sebastian quería hacerlo gritar de dolor y opto por tomar aquel martillo que vio al ingresar al calabozo; Le sonrió de lado y sostuvo la mano de Marcus que al igual que la otra estaba atada a las correas de cuero, sujeto dos de sus dedos y ante las suplicas de piedad que comenzó a soltar el rubio le asesto un martillazo haciendo reventar sus dedos. Aquel grito se escucho fuerte y claro en toda la mansión.

Ciel se mantenía en la sala justo como le había pedido su amante antes de retirarse pero los gritos de Lord Gregson lo ponían nervioso y lo hacían estremecerse – Lo que sea que le esté haciendo se lo merece- pensaba pero no por eso dejaba de creer que era él quien debía castigarlo y no Sebastian. Se levanto decidido y aunque Tanaka le aconsejo no intervenir fue hasta los calabozos. Los pasillos grises y fríos le recordaron de golpe las pasadas semanas en que estuvo encerrado pero se quedo en blanco cuando vio a Sebastian manchado de sangre y riendo quedamente mientras enterraba pequeños dardos en varias partes del cuerpo del Lord.

¡Sebastian! Detente de una buena vez – la voz molesta de Ciel lo hizo volver a la realidad –Esta inconsciente idiota.

-Perdóname, sé que el trato era solo arrebatarle los títulos y encarcelarlo en los calabozos pero no pude evitarlo – admitió y volteo a verlo –Es todo tuyo ahora – su voz se oía extraña, había olvidado que el mismo le había pedido que no fuera hasta ahí, no le gustaba que lo viera haciendo cosas como esas. Camino hasta quedar frente al joven y acaricio su mejilla – Ciel, no puedo dejarlo con vida, no después de las cosas que dijo - confeso.

¡Lo dejaras vivir hasta que te diga lo contrario! ¿Escuchaste?- le hablo con enfado – ve a cambiarte esa ropa estas lleno de sangre – se alejó y abrió la puerta dándole a entender que no tenía como arrebatir aquella orden.

-Como ordene joven amo –

Sebastian salió en silencio y Ciel dedico unos minutos a observar a ese hombre, su cabello rubio ahora mojado en sudor era bastante largo, paso la vista por su cuerpo , las ropas desgarradas le permitían ver cada detalle en su piel, todo en ese sujeto le parecía tan familiar, le recordaba tanto a Bill. Instintivamente cerró los ojos tratando de recordar más detalles de ese otro sujeto pero dio un salto al sentir unas manos sobre sus hombros.

-No se descuide tanto a si mismo solo porque estoy cerca- menciono Sebastian mientras dejaba sobre la espalda de Ciel una gruesa manta de lana.

Me asustaste- reclamo y se cobijó tiernamente con aquella manta.

Es tarde Ciel, duerme unas horas–le pidió amablemente.

-Ni de broma Sebastian, me quedare aquí mismo vigilándote, como te descuide otra vez puede que ya no quede nada de él para el amanecer- estaba contrariado, una parte de el quería matarlo y otra al verlo así lo hacía sentirse miserable.

¿Estás feliz? – La débil voz de Marcus los puso a los dos en alerta - Puede que estés… disfrutando ahora pero… en cuanto ese demonio se canse de ti volverás a ser lo que eres, un esclavo – lo miro con desprecio – Entiéndelo solo te está usando como todos nosotros, Sebastian esta encaprichado contigo.

El duque Michaelis sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar aquello pero Ciel lo detuvo de realizar cualquier acción.

Que Sebastian esté o no encaprichado conmigo solo me incumbe a mí y si quieres saber no me molesta para nada ser el capricho del duque mientras pueda hacer lo que quiera contigo– dio un par de pasos frente a él - Que patético eres, pretender que te preste atención cuando es obvio que lo único que quieres es tomar ventaja de alguna manera para salir de este embrollo. Pero quiero que lo sepas Gregson no vas a salir de aquí a menos que yo lo quiera y eso no va a pasar. No hasta que estés hecho pedacitos – Lo que le hiciste a Sebastian no te lo voy a perdonar – pensó y ante los ojos carmesí se dio el gusto de tomar una pequeña tijera y cortar una parte de sus brazos para luego desprender lentamente su piel con la ayuda de las mismas.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Un grito desesperado se unió a los movimientos involuntarios provocados por el dolor. Se retorció con violencia. Aquel dolor no podía compararse a nada, sentía como lentamente su piel se desprendía y la sangre comenzaba a fluir.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, ahora estas un poquito más cerca de poder salir – se burlo y salio del lugar con Sebastian siguiéndolo. Gregson perdió la conciencia.

-No lo quiero muerto Sebastian, lo necesito vivo y consiente para que admire lo que ocurrirá con todo lo que dice poseer – caminaba delante de Sebastian- Un par de entrevistas con los notarios será suficiente para darle el golpe de gracia. Mañana a primera hora los recibiremos en la mansión.

-Señor Sebastian el doctor Wesley y mi sobrino lo estuvieron esperando, no pudieron quedarse por un asunto urgente – Informo Tanaka en cuanto cruzaron la puerta dejando atrás el camino al calabozo privado de esa enorme construcción. Interrumpiendo sin querer aquella conversación.

-¿Paso algo malo? – pregunto el duque con atención.

El Dr. Wesley tuvo que ir de inmediato hasta los terrenos de Bill Morstan, por lo que oí alguien enveneno a la servidumbre y a varios miembros de la familia.

Ya veo, un asunto bastante grave hicieron bien en salir en su ayuda – comento – Muchas gracias viejo, ahora ve a dormir que es tarde, mañana mándales llamar para la hora del almuerzo por favor – Espero a que Tanaka asintiera y se retirara; Entonces volvió la mirada hasta el peligris que miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

¿Se arrepiente? ¿Acaso quiere detenerse aquí?

-Esa pregunta está de más, ¿arrepentirme ahora? Ni de broma Sebastian. Esto apenas está comenzando y no me detendré hasta acabar con todos ellos. Estuve esperando una oportunidad como esta desde hace mucho, ¿Crees que algo en mi temblé me impedirá vengarme de ellos ahora que puedo?

Ya veo – sonrió de lado –La tristeza y el dolor siguen en ti, está bien que las uses y las conviertas en tu fuerza- pensó y tomo a Ciel por la manga de su chaqueta, lo giro y de un empujón lo atrapo contra el cristal, de un contacto rápido lo beso con pasión abriéndose paso forzosamente entre los labios de Ciel que no se resistió por mucho y siguió su desenfrenado ritmo. El calor comenzó a envolver aquel pasillo y Sebastian olvido un minuto donde se encontraban, dejando a sus manos recorrer el delicado cuerpo de su amante a su antojo.

-Sebastian… detente alguien podría… – le dijo a medias y continuo besándolo contradiciéndose a sí mismo. Odiaba descontrolarse así pero Sebastian era capaz de hacerlo enloquecer con solo tocarlo. Por esa razón se dejo hacer, los labios demandantes del duque hacían lo que les venía en gana con él y todo en lo que pensaba se esfumaba si estaba cerca suyo. Sentía sus dedos fríos recorriendo su piel y deseo con locura que continuara, le encantaba cuando Sebastian era tan salvaje con él; No entendía el porqué pero lo disfrutaba. A tientas se adentraron en la habitación, Ciel besaba apasionadamente a Sebastian que por primera vez notaba ansias en las caricias que su amante le daba, con una rapidez extraña en el iba quitando su chaqueta negra para lanzarla al suelo y continuar desabotonando la camisa blanca; Botón tras botón sin dejar en ningún momento de besarlo, cuando aquella prenda se desprendió de la piel del pelinegro los delicados dedos de Ciel recorrieron su abdomen con una parsimonia que hizo que Sebastian relamiera sus labios, lo estaba excitando demasiado. Sintió la calidez de los besos que comenzó a repartir en su pecho y también la urgencia de ser correspondido pero por alguna razón no lograba moverse, dejó que Ciel fuera quien tomara la iniciativa esta vez pero no correspondía a ninguna de las caricias como debería estando tan deseoso de hacerlo suyo como se encontraba - ¿Acaso esto es a lo que llaman estar enamorado? – Se pregunto al descubrir el porqué de su reciente frialdad con el peligris, estaba preocupado por él su actuar no era normal eso lo sabía y no podía pasarlo por alto. Lo sujeto por los hombros y le dio un suave empujón alejándolo un par de centímetros de el –Ciel detente – le pidió y el peligris bajo la mirada.

-¿No te gusta? – Pregunto con timidez y con la vista fija en el suelo, lo que le impidió ver la mirada llena de ternura con la que Sebastian le observaba – O… ¿es que ya no…? – no continuo con su pregunta, no quería oír una respuesta que le hiciera daño, por lo menos esa noche no quería sentirse despreciado.

Me encanta – se apresuró a decir – Te deseo Ciel, deseo hacerte mío ahora mismo – le dijo levantando su cara y obligándolo a verlo a los ojos – Pero no te encuentras bien, ahora no necesitas esto. Puedo sentirlo, tú necesitas algo mas esta noche y yo me encargare de dártelo –Sin preocuparse de lo que fuera a decir su joven amo lo levanto entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta la cama depositándolo con cuidado.

Idiota, bien podía llegar yo solo – le reclamo con la cara sonrojada.

Sebastian no respondió solo se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del peligris y en completo silencio comenzó desvestirlo, muy lentamente. La respiración acompasada de Ciel era el único sonido en esa habitación mientras que Sebastian continuaba inmerso en su labor, sin desperdiciar las oportunidades que tenía para acariciar la delicada piel de su amante, arrancandole uno que otro suspiro.

-Sebastian- le llamó cuando este se levantó y se dirigió hasta el ropero en busca de una nueva camisa.

¿Sí?- Consultó sin mirarlo, escogiendo con cautela la prenda.

-Nada- Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había llamado, pero cuando lo vio alejarse quiso retenerlo junto a él – Que idiota eres – pensó para sí- No va a ir a ninguna parte- concluyo.

El aludido sonrió y se acercó nuevamente, abrocho los botones y le cubrió con las mantas. Tomo una bata oscura y cubrió su propio cuerpo aun semidesnudo para luego salir de la habitación ante un mudo Ciel que seguia con la mirada cada movimiento que realizaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos ingreso a la recamara con una bandeja de plata y en ella una taza rebosante de leche caliente y bizcochos.

-¿Y según tu, esto es lo que necesito? O ¿De casualidad piensas que soy un cachorro? - Le regaló una mirada agria e hizo ademán de girarse al costado de la cama.

De ser así sería el cachorro más lindo del mundo pero no, solo pienso que mi joven amo no se ha alimentado bien este día. Ande beba, le he puesto mucha miel - sabía que le gustaba y que no había comido bien durante el día, dos motivos por los cuales no negarse.

Ciel miraba la cortina, sabía que Sebastian continuaba a su derecha y el dulce aroma de la miel estaba impregnando la habitación, sin quererlo se saboreo y se giro despacio hasta mirar de reojo a su amante que con una sonrisa continuaba ahí – Solo un poco – le dijo y tomo la tacita para llevarla hasta sus labios ante la atenta mirada de Sebastian que complacido le ofrecía de los bizcochos. Durante ese instante Ciel se dedico a comer y Sebastian a admirarlo.

-Gracias – le dijo cuando este retiro la bandeja ahora vacía – Por todo lo que haces por mi – continuo – por cuidarme tanto – pensó y se deslizo hasta quedar casi oculto entre las sabanas.

No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora vuelvo iré por unos documentos que quiero enseñarte –le contesto el pelinegro.

¿Ahora? – Pregunto confundido ya que con la leche comenzó a sentir sueño - Tch está bien pero vuelve pronto- le mando y este se alejo dejando a un Ciel molesto y somnoliento en la cama. Ya en su estudio tomo la carpeta con todos los documentos que había solicitado hace unos días a Tanaka y con una sonrisa se encamino rumbo a la habitación del peligris.

-Pero que perezoso es joven amo - dijo una vez estuvo nuevamente al lado de la cama y dio un suspiro al verlo totalmente dormido – No tarde más de tres minutos y ya está durmiendo, yo que quería darle esto –miro la carpeta y con resignación la dejo sobre la mesita de noche; Se sentó un momento a contemplarlo dormir, pensó en lo hermoso que era estando así y comenzó a quitarse la bata y los zapatos quedando únicamente con su pantalón negro , estaba cansado y que mejor que recostarse un momento al lado de su precioso amante.

-Creo que esto es lo que necesitas mi amor- le susurro y lo atrajo con delicadeza hasta su cuerpo abrazándolo. El movimiento ocasiono que Ciel abriera sus ojos y lo mirara algo adormilado.

Ah… Sebastian– le nombro sin darse cuenta y cerró los ojos acurrucándose inconscientemente junto a él.

Sebastian quiso reír por aquella acción- Duerme Ciel – Menciono mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba esos cabellos grises y suaves. Lo sentía tranquilo por fin, todo ese día había resultado un completo caos y sentía que Ciel solo necesitaba amor y protección para poder con todo eso. No podía dejarlo solo esta vez, ese hombre estaba en el calabozo sí, pero bajo su mismo techo era obvio que su amante se sintiera inquieto aunque no lo demostrara. Y Le encantaba esa forma de ser tan valiente y soberbio al mismo tiempo aunque no dejaría de protegerlo ni de cuidarlo solo porque Ciel fuera bueno demostrando que podía manejarlo todo. El se preocuparía de mantenerlo seguro y a salvo de cualquier daño, no le fallaría de nuevo – Te amo – le dijo una vez más antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño y caer dormido.

-Sebastian… ¡Sebastian! …

Ciel llamaba al duque con preocupación, sentado casi sobre el trataba de despertarlo de lo que parecía una pesadilla; Se movía intensamente de un lado a otro y nombraba una y otra vez al -antiguo duque Michaelis.

Sebastian despierta – le decía mientras lo mecía – ¡Sebastian!– le grito y el pelinegro de un veloz movimiento lo empujo contra el colchón sujetando extremadamente fuerte sus hombros dejando al peligris entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-¿Ciel? – le pregunto confundido una vez que logro enfocar bien la vista.

Tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla – Trato de calmarlo puesto que su respiración era bastante agitada.

-¿Te lastime? – Pregunto al notar el agarre que ejercía. El peligris negó con la cabeza - No quiero seguir recordándolo – Susurro. Ciel no entendía a que se refería exactamente pero sus ojos ahora turbios decían mucho y no se contuvo de levantar una de sus manos y acariciarlo como tantas veces lo acaricio a él, en silencio llego hasta sus labios y de una suave caricia le beso. Sebastian sintió el calor de aquel contacto que logro llegar hasta lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón. Ciel se notaba preocupado y le demostraba en ese beso lo mucho que deseaba ¿cuidarlo?, le resultaba extraño que alguien tan pequeño y frágil como le parecía su Ciel estuviera dispuesto a cuidar de él.

-Hace unas horas dijiste que me darías lo que necesitaba y no te equivocaste – le sonrió – Ahora permíteme a mi darte lo que necesitas.

Wesley observaba con impotencia como apilaban a los cadáveres en aquella hoguera organizada. Habían llegado tarde, todos los enfermos habían entrado en shock minutos antes de que pudieran revisarlos, ahora según el mandato de ese sujeto todos los que no pertenecían a la familia fueron puestos ahí uno arriba de otros para ser quemados y evitar de ese modo el costo por los entierros.

Arthur había visto el pesar en el semblante de su buen amigo pero no por eso dejaba de creer que todos los que ahí residían eran tanto o más despiadados que el mismo señor de la casa, estaba mal que en su postura de medico pensara de ese modo pero él con sus propios ojos admiro la verdad escondida en ese lugar y no podía evitar estar aliviado al saberlos muertos.

Bill desde su viejo despacho sostenía la única y última carta contra la persona que había hecho todo para arruinarlo. Desde la pérdida de su valioso joven hasta la muerte de su propia familia. Sus sirvientes. Podía ser una locura pero lo único que explicaría la cadena de sucesos acontecidos era una y se llamaba Sebastian Michaelis. Lo sabía y con sus propias manos terminaría lo que no acabo el viejo Michaelis en su momento.

-Esta vez me las vas a pagar todas Sebastian, esta vez nadie podrá evitarlo y Ciel será el corderito ideal para llevar a cabo el ritual, ¿no lo crees?

_¿Ya lo han notado?, así es, este capítulo no ha sido el final_

_El desenlace de Azul y Carmesí será en el próximo capitulo, como dije al comienzo ha tomado más tiempo y estoy lidiando con mis deseos de escribir una linda tragedia: D_

_Quisiera oír sus comentarios para poder tomar una decisión final, no les adelantare nada pero admito que soy un poco cruel a la hora de escribir._

_Próximo capitulo: Pecado _


	12. Pecado

Capítulo 12: Pecado

El leve crujir de la leña y el crepitar del fuego los tenia sumidos en el silencio de aquella noche, ambos frente a la chimenea y envueltos entre una tibia manta miraban fijamente el danzar incesante de las llamas.

-No tenía por qué hacerte algo tan horrible- Ciel no le miraba, ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de que Sebastian se hallaba a su lado.

-Pero lo hizo- Contesto a secas, aquello no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar. Hizo a un lado aquellos recuerdos y se dedicó a mirar al peligris, que le era por mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa.

-Me alegra saber que está muerto- confeso con aquella frialdad que a veces dejaba salir a flote únicamente ante los ojos de Sebastian. Solo el podía ver aquella parte suya que tan bien sabia ocultar de todos.

Sebastian guardo silencio, no sabía exactamente que debía responder. Le había relatado todo con lujo de detalles, en medio de la confusión que había nublado su mente a causa de aquella pesadilla. Lo miro fijamente entonces, y con una ligera caricia levanto su rostro y lo observo; su semblante serio y su mirada tranquila lo atravesaban. Un _Te amo_ quizá hubiese sido suficiente en aquel momento pero el duque deseaba más que solo decirle por medio de una palabra tan sencilla todo lo que provocaba en su ser, todo lo que significaba. Se acercó hasta sentir la calidez de su respiración y la tibieza de su piel, cerró los ojos por un instante como queriendo grabar la imagen tan excepcionalmente bella de su joven amante.

Rozo sus labios y se alejó al instante dejando al menor con deseos de sentir un beso más intenso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del duque al ver el puchero que hizo Ciel y con sensualidad poso uno de sus dedos en esos delicados labios ordenándole silencio. Los ojos azul profundo del peligris lo miraban sin pestañar, con atención absoluta en cada uno de sus movimientos. Dejo deslizar ambas manos por los hombros del peligris, removiendo la delgada camisa que lo envolvía. La suavidad de su piel le incitaba a más y sin prohibirse nada beso su cuello, dejando lentamente caer su propio cuerpo sobre el de Ciel que con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada mordía tentadoramente su labio inferior, sin haber removido del todo aquella prenda subió sus manos hasta sobre el nivel de su cabeza, dejándolo completamente indefenso ante sus ojos. Ciel lo vio fijamente entonces al sentir la intensidad en la mirada carmesí; Este sin demorar recorrió la piel de su rostro dando leves caricias a las mejillas de su amante, tocándolo como si fuese de cristal. Un ligero beso más, que poco a poco sumía a Ciel en la más dulce y embriagante locura, deslizo con sutileza su otra mano recorriendo la blancura de sus piernas provocando un leve pero aun así notorio estremecimiento - Ciel – le nombro - Te amo tanto – confeso en medio de un susurro que colmo a Ciel de una felicidad que creía nunca llegaría a conocer y que al mismo tiempo le brindo una sensación de inseguridad total. Era tanta la dicha que estaba experimentando que dudaba que pudiera llegar a ser real, no quería imaginar que todo eso acabara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al ver dolor en la mirada de su amante- ¿Recordaste algo malo?- debía saber si aquello lo asustaba o le hería de alguna manera.

-No, no es eso… lo siento es solo que, Sebastian – se detuvo un instante y respiro profundamente- No quiero perderte- le dijo extrañando por completo al moreno- Eres lo único que no soportaría perder-Le confeso y antes de que Sebastian mencionara palabra le robo un cálido beso.

El duque se dejó llevar sin más, él también tenía el mismo temor; Le aterraba la sola idea de volver a perderlo, de experimentar el mismo miedo que sintió al despertar y saberlo en manos de ese bastardo. Y contrario a los besos antecesores este estaba completamente cargado de pasión, lo beso con locura. Abriéndose paso entre sus labios; jugando con su lengua hasta que a ambos les falto el aire. Se miraron fijamente una vez más. Sebastian sin apartar sus ojos de Ciel pidió su consentimiento para seguir y un movimiento afirmativo le concedió dicho deseo.

El moreno complacido se acercó seductoramente y ejerció un poco más de presión en las muñecas del peligris.

Ahh- Gimió al sentir aquel fuerte roce que le dio a su entrepierna con la ayuda de su rodilla-Mmm- Los ardientes labios de Sebastian comenzaron a descender lentamente por su cuerpo. El calor comenzó a expandirse por sus venas y su mente perdió todo pensamiento racional. El calor que emanaba de la chimenea no era nada en comparación a la piel del pelinegro o eso le parecía a él, que creía se derretiría por completo. Sucumbió entonces, y en un arranque de deseo beso y lamio su cuello como si este fuera hecho de chocolate. Sebastian rio quedamente ante la inesperada caricia.

-Esta vez no seré suave contigo – le susurro y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja – Estamos en la habitación más alejada de la mansión, tus gritos solo podre oírlos yo – Advirtió sensualmente mientras abría las piernas de Ciel que se relamió los labios.

-Nadie te ha pedido que seas suave, idiota – le refuto y mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Sebastian sonrió picarescamente antes de entrar en Ciel de golpe.

¡Ahhhhhhgggg! –El peligris se retorció en el suelo arqueando la espalda, cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de acostumbrarse rápidamente a la sensación de tener a Sebastian dentro suyo- Mmm, espera…aghhhh…- Pidió pero Sebastian se retiró y lo embistió con fuerza una vez más –¡ Aggggghh! Mmm Sebastian - Cerro los ojos una vez más y el duque pudo contemplar unas pequeñas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Las beso con cuidado y Ciel abrió los ojos provocándole cosquillas.

¿Qué demonios… mmm estás haciendo….Ahhgg? - Quería reclamar por tan extraña acción pero Sebastian no le daba tiempo, seguía embistiéndolo. Haciéndolo olvidar lo mucho que dolía. Enredo las piernas alrededor de su amante recordando aquella vez cuando el pelinegro le indico que lo hiciera. Sonrió sinceramente, esta vez sin importar lo duro que fuera con él sentía que lo estaba tomando de una forma distinta. Y como disfrutaba esas embestidas.

Sebastian lo besaba con lujuria al tiempo en que le penetraba salvajemente, ahogando sus gemidos, dejando marcas por su níveo y delgado cuello.

Aghhhhhh…..Seb….hummm – Ciel no conseguía pensar, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir las estocadas profundas y certeras que su amante le provocaba, se cernía con fuerza a su fornida espalda mientras el vaivén se hacía incontrolable.

El sol de la mañana obligo a Sebastian a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con la apacible imagen de su amante aun dormido, se quedó ahí contemplándolo quedamente. Cada que lo observaba dormir le parecía más hermoso, se acercó acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y le robo un beso como aquella vez en su mansión.

-Déjame dormir- le reclamo el peligris haciéndose bolita y pegándose inconscientemente a Sebastian que ante la pereza de su joven amo no pudo más que sonreír.

-No puede, lo sabe joven amo- Y ese extraño título logro quitarle todo el sueño que pudiera tener esa mañana.

-Lo sé, pero deja ya eso de "Joven amo" – le reprendió – Es insoportable- termino.

Si al joven amo le molesta no volverá a ocurrir- prometió sin quitar aquella sonrisa que no podía disimular, una sonrisa con evidente intención de fastidiar pero a la vez completamente genuina.

Tch- definitivamente ese duque no tenía remedio, decidió guardar silencio y prepararse para ese día, todavía tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Y a pesar de estar más feliz que nunca no olvidaba que Lord Gregson estaba en las celdas, aun bajo el mismo techo en ese mismo lugar.

-Tanaka debe estar esperándonos en el comedor- comento seriamente mientras buscaba una camisa para Ciel – la reunión con los notarios es en dos horas – miro su reloj - Ciel, mírame- Le pidió una vez estuvieron los dos preparados- Estaré de tu lado sin importar lo que ocurra, no te dejare solo – le retuvo un momento y le entrego una carpeta.

Aquella declaración y esos documentos hicieron que ambos cruzaran sus miradas.

¿Qué es esto Sebastian? – le pregunto curioso y al no obtener respuesta bajo la mirada hasta la carpeta, donde con cuidado la abrió descubriendo ahí un papel con su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento y varios certificados con su estado de esclavitud escritos en ellos- Volvió a mirar a Sebastian con intriga y retomo la lectura de los documentos.

_Viernes 14 de Noviembre de 1887 _

_Yo Sebastian Michaelis, duque de Yorkshire y bajo la actual ley de propiedad de esclavos, con todas mis facultades mentales en orden y con el único propósito de hacer valer el derecho de libertad que todo ser humano debería poseer entrego este documento firmado bajo juramento con los señores Mr. John Beresford y Mr. Henry Crowder , ambos barriesters de la Mystery of Writers of the Court Letter como testigos oficiales y a los caballeros Sir Randall Brown y el duque Stephen Marshall en calidad de testigos no oficiales._

_Concediendo legalmente la libertad absoluta a Ciel Phantomhive, actual esclavo al servicio de la familia Michaelis. Devolviendo además los bienes y títulos heredados por la excelentísima familia Phantomhive, todos preservados por la real Corona Británica. _

Ciel no alcanzaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían – Imposible- pensó y volvió a releer el documento, una y otra vez. Sebastian le observaba atentamente, pudo distinguir el leve temblor en sus manos y una indescriptible ternura lo embargo.

Sé que no remedia nada, absolutamente nada de lo que has pasado durante todo este tiempo pero con esto ya no volverás a pasar por algo así nuevamente, ya nadie podrá ponerte un precio- le dijo y levanto sutilmente la barbilla de Ciel con su mano izquierda; encontrándose con unos brillantes y muy profundos ojos azules.

Ciel no podía emitir ni la más mínima palabra, todo sonido se desvaneció de su garganta se encontraba tan asombrado que ni siquiera lograba pensar con claridad. ¿Había leído bien?, ¿Libre?, ¿El?, ¿Era libre?- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar antes de volver la vista hasta Sebastian que le miro confundido – ¿Por qué me das esto?, ¿Es una forma elegante de pedirme que me vaya? – Soltó de golpe.

¿Pedirte que?-No logro procesar aquellas palabras pero el tono con el que fue hecha aquella pregunta le hizo sentirse alarmado.

¿Por qué me estás dando esto?- presiono fuertemente las hojas y dio un paso adelante – ¡¿Acaso te hartaste de mí y quieres que me vaya?!- le grito sin poder contenerse. Las palabras de Gregson aun daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Sebastian le miró fijamente, cada pregunta que le hacia el peligris era absurda a su pensar, pero viendo el desconcierto que había en los ojos azules de Ciel, ese torrente de una angustia que parecía estar haciéndose con él. No pudo resistirlo y en lugar de decirle de todas las formas posibles lo equivocado que estaba simplemente opto por cortar aquella pequeña distancia que los separaba con un apasionado beso que tomo al peligris totalmente desprevenido. Le aprisiono entre sus brazos, evitando de ese modo que Ciel pudiera escapar de ese abrazo mientras se abría paso entre sus labios forzosamente, con pasión.

Los pensamientos del peligris se detuvieron de golpe en cuanto sintió esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y todo ese temor se desvaneció en cuanto Sebastian le abrazo de esa forma tan posesiva, tan protectora, tan única. Y le correspondió, le beso con esa misma pasión con ese mismo sentimiento que el sentía arder dentro de su cuerpo cada que estaba cerca o siquiera pensaba en Sebastian.

Sebastian se alejó un par de centímetros para permitirles a ambos tomar aire, y sin deshacer el abrazo lo atrajo hasta si rodeándole - Si te estoy dando esto no es para pedirte que te vayas Ciel – Susurro en su oído – Todo lo contrario, es para pedirte que te quedes a mi lado – Ciel parpadeo tratando de entender – Eres libre, libre de ir y de hacer lo que desees – la voz de Sebastian bajo extrañamente de nivel- Sé que me porte horrible contigo, sé que me aproveche de tus circunstancias al comienzo y esta es mi manera de pedir tu perdón por todo. Cuando te encontré aquella noche en ese lugar por segunda vez me di cuenta, si hubiese muerto en el incendio tu aun seguirías siendo forzado por ellos, por cualquiera que fuera capaz de pagar por ti y odie que fueras un esclavo, odie que no tuvieras libertad- Confeso por fin.

Ciel cerro sus ojos un momento, respiro profundamente – Perdóname – le dijo mientras correspondía a ese abrazo – Ayer cuando Gregson dijo esas cosas, me hizo dudar… lo lamento. Esto que me estas obsequiando es más de lo que nadie me ha dado, no sé qué hacer – le confeso avergonzado - pero si de algo estoy seguro Sebastian es que quiero quedarme a tu lado, quiero estar junto a ti. No voy a irme a ningún lugar.

-Señor Sebastian los abogados le esperan en la sala – la voz de Tanaka les obligo a separarse bruscamente.

-Disculpen – concedió el hombre mayor y les dejo solos una vez más, sin olvidar el cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Vámonos, tenemos asuntos que terminar –le dijo mientras seguía los pasos de Tanaka y salía de la habitación con Sebastian siguiendo sus pasos.

-Terminaremos esta conversación más tarde- le dijo deteniéndolo bruscamente para depositar un beso en sus labios antes de llegar a la salida y continuar andando como si nada hubiera pasado.

La extensa reunión con los abogados dejo dos cosas como resultado, a Sebastian como comprador absoluto de los bienes pertenecientes a Gregson, y la resolución de un juicio público para Gregson, quien estaba acusado de alta traición a la corona y su majestad. Tenía las horas contadas. Todos lo sabían.

El constante ir y venir de abogados por la mansión mantuvo a Ciel y a Sebastian alejados la mayor parte del tiempo. El primero haciendo de anfitrión con cada una de la visitas y el segundo encerrado en su despacho firmando las actas y cambios en el patrimonio de Gregson.

A la hora del almuerzo tanto Tanaka como Marie les avisaron que debían presentarse en el comedor ya que Arthur y Wesley los esperaban en la sala. La mención de dicha reunión les tomo desprevenidos a ambos que entre tanto ajetreo lo habían olvidado por completo.

Sebastian fue el primero en llegar al salón y de dirigirlos hasta al comedor indicándole a Tanaka que le informara a Ciel que lo esperaban en el comedor. El peligris por su parte se encontraba bajando la escalera cuando de un momento a otro vio como la habitación daba vueltas haciendo que tastabillara en los dos últimos escalones y cayera hincado en la alfombra.

¿Que fue eso?- se preguntó el peligris mientras llevaba una mano hasta su frente y respiraba aceleradamente tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo – No es momento para estar cansado Ciel- se reprendió mentalmente mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad- Los anteriores trabajos que realizaba no se comparaban con lo que llevaba haciendo desde temprano, no comprendía el motivo de aquel repentino mareo. Pero no le daría importancia en absoluto, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para estar deteniéndose por pequeños malestares. Continuo su camino al comedor ignorando por completo las luces de colores que aun podía divisar a través de sus ojos e ingreso con elegancia al comedor donde ya todos le esperaban en sus puestos.

Buenas tardes Dr. Wesley, Dr. Arthur – les dijo con cordialidad acostumbrada y con rapidez tomo asiento junto a Sebastian que de inmediato noto la palidez de su rostro.

Buenas tardes joven Ciel- le saludo Wesley – Me alegra saber que ya está mejor- comento mientras se disponía a tomar los cubiertos.

Lo estoy, muchas gracias por preocuparse – respondió – ¿Cómo han estado ustedes? – pregunto con el fin de desviar la atención a otro asunto.

Pacientes nunca faltan aquí en Londres y me estoy quedando en la residencia de Wesley, le ayudo en las consultas. Esto esta delicioso, que excelente chef tiene Sebastian- dijo alegremente el joven doctor Arthur.

Gracias- respondió divertido – Marie es excelente preparando guisos – desvió la mirada hasta su joven amo que en silencio bebía agua fría. Pudo notar el leve temblor en su mano, pero no dijo nada, cuando estuvieran a solas le preguntaría. Por ahora solo le mantendría vigilado desde ahí, a su derecha en la mesa. Fuera lo que fuera estaría cuidándole.

Escuche que Lord Gregson ha perdido sus títulos recientemente- comento como si nada el doctor Wesley- según tengo entendido es su socio- afirmo.

Así es y en efecto lo era, pero malverso fondos pertenecientes a la Corona y realizo múltiples delitos que preferiría no comentar, el término de nuestras relaciones comerciales ha sido bastante extenuante- contesto diplomáticamente, no quería referirse al asunto. Al menos no en su único momento libre de todo aquel asunto, el almuerzo.

Es una pena, mira que verse involucrado en un asunto tan turbio, lo siento por usted Sebastian – Arthur como de costumbre era sincero, realmente lo sentía por el duque.

Descuide, todo esto se solucionara muy pronto. La corona ha sido muy radical al respecto – comento y continuo degustando la comida, concordaba con Arthur, Marie cocinaba de maravilla.

La velada fue de mucho provecho para todos, en especial para Ciel y Sebastian quienes pudieron disfrutar de unos momentos de relajo en compañía de ambos médicos, pudiendo olvidar por unos instantes el estrés constante de tener a Gregson como prisionero y lo agotador que resultaban los interrogatorios a los que la Corona le obligaba a someterlo. Sebastian sabía lo mucho que Ciel disfrutaba torturando a su ex socio pero también notaba lo extenuante que estaba resultando para ambos que debían estar en constante vigilia con los agentes de la Corona, y se turnaban para dormir; No podían permitir que uno de ellos le sacara más información de la que debían y Ciel se obstinaba en pasar a "Saludarlo" para evitar que este, en medio de los interrogatorios dijera algo en contra de Sebastian que pudiera ponerlo en riesgo. Llevaban así poco más de una semana y esperaba con ansias que dictaran por fin la sentencia.

Tres golpes a la puerta hicieron que todos guardaran silencio y prestaran atención al viejo Tanaka que ingresaba con una bandeja de plata, con una carta en su interior.

Señor Sebastian, ha llegado esto para usted- le informo y saludo con un gesto a su sobrino y al Dr. Wesley.

Si me disculpan les dejare un momento a solas- les dijo y se dispuso a salir- Ciel ven conmigo un momento- le pidió y ambos abandonaron el salón.

¿De qué se trata? – consulto con curiosidad una vez estuvieron en el despacho del duque.

No lo sé y poco me importa, ¿qué te ocurrió hace un rato? – Pregunto dejando la carta en la mesa y dirigiéndose hasta el peligris que lo miro confundido-En el comedor, estabas pálido y tus manos temblaban-Relato, viendo como el peligris desviaba la mirada con indiferencia- No me digas que no fue nada-continuo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ciel lo miro con reproche por haber robado su respuesta- Estoy bien- atino a decir.

-No mientas -

-No lo hago –

Se miraron desafiantes por incontables minutos, Sebastian suspiro con resignación y volvió al escritorio donde levanto la carta y con parsimonia abrió el sobre. Ciel le seguía con la mirada.

_Estimado duque Michaelis _

_Se le notifica a través de la siguiente carta el veredicto final del caso Gregson, quien acusado de fraude, delito de apropiación, espionaje y alta traición a la Corona y por consiguiente a su majestad la reina Victoria de Inglaterra, como castigo a dichos crímenes su sentencia será la ejecución en la horca. _

_Con respecto a sus títulos nobiliarios, estos quedan revocados de forma irreversible, siendo imposible para su linaje optar a ningún título que otorgue La Corona, La Cámara de los Lores o La Cámara de los comunes. _

Sebastian sonrió con crueldad y fijo sus ojos rojizos en Ciel que sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda.

Gregson obtuvo la pena capital- Comento mientras le entregaba la carta en las manos.

Ciel se apresuró a leer el contenido y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa – Perfecto- fue lo único que pudo decir, pues Sebastian en un arrebato le quito la carta de las manos y lo atrajo con fuerza besándolo con una pasión que encendió a Ciel de forma irresistible. Sin esfuerzo lo levanto y le sentó sobre el escritorio mientras sus manos recorrían con maestría su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.

¿Qué ocurre contigo Wesley?, desde que volvimos de los terrenos de Morstan estas muy callado, sé que la muerte de los sirvientes fue algo duro de asimilar pero debes reponerte, hay muchos pacientes que te necesitan también – le reprendió - ¿Qué fue eso que hablaste con Bill para haber salido tan extraño?- pregunto con mucho interés, desconfiaba de ese sujeto, después de haber visto como mantenía al joven encerrado y los tratos que se llevan a cabo en ese lugar, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera alguien honesto.

¿No te has preguntado porque el duque Michaelis trata a Ciel de ese modo?, ¿Por qué le otorgo su libertad y devolvió todos sus títulos? – dijo mirando dubitativamente a la ventana.

¿Eh? Pues porque Sebastian no es de ese tipo de personas que esclavizan a otros, seguramente después de conocer la historia del joven Phantomhive él quiso ayudarle y darle su protección- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La primera vez que vi a Ciel fue porque el duque le azoto hasta dejarlo inconsciente- respondió con molestia. Arthur se atraganto con el vino que bebía.

Cuando vine a revisar a Ciel a pedido de tu tío, él se encontraba tan lastimado incluso sus manos tenían heridas- se levantó- No entiendo cómo es que ahora esos dos parecen tan cercanos- dio una vuelta inquieta por el salón y clavo sus ojos en su amigo- Algo aquí está mal- dijo más para sí mismo que para Arthur. Recordaba lo que Bill le había insinuado cuando se quedaron a solas hace unas noches. Sebastian y Ciel tenían una relación mucho más íntima de la que tienen dos amigos, había algo malo en su relación de amo y esclavo. Desde que lo vio con Ciel en el carruaje cuando le rescataron lo pensaba y la plática con Bill lo confirmaba, era una aberración y si realmente era cierto no tendría más remedio que poner cartas en el asunto - Por ahora no puedo continuar aquí, iré al despacho de Michaelis a disculparme, con permiso Wesley te veo por la noche- no permitió que Wesley respondiera y con prisa se encamino al pasillo.

Sebastian… para Arthur y Wesley… Sebasti… - no podía resistirse, aunque su mente le gritaba que debían atender a sus invitados su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, aquellos labios le hacían perder todo pensamiento racional. Dejo a sus manos subir hasta el cabello azabache.

Sus pensamientos le tenían la razón nublada, una parte de él quería confiar en que Michaelis era una buena persona y que su cliente, Bill estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, el mismo quería creer que era todo parte de su imaginación.

Tan distraído estaba con lo que se cocinaba en su cabeza que no reparo en golpear la puerta y solo giro el pomo de la misma. La imagen que presencio lo dejo sin aire. El duque Michaelis besaba el cuello del joven Ciel mientras sus manos le despojaban de su camisa blanca y acariciaban toda piel expuesta, mientras el joven con los ojos cerrados respiraba pesadamente y suspiraba.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se mantuvo unos minutos de pie en ese mismo lugar parpadeando repetidas veces como si al hacerlo la imagen fuera a desvanecerse. Ellos no le habían visto, ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, fue entonces que sus sentidos le instaron a salir de ese lugar. La decisión estaba tomada. Ayudaría a Bill Morstan lo antes posible, una relación de ese calibre era algo que no podía permitir, no lo dejaría pasar. Al principio creía que Sebastian no merecía tal castigo, después de todo el entendía bien que lastimar físicamente a alguien era reconfortante en muchas maneras, pero el tener esa clase de relación con alguien de su mismo sexo era algo que no podía aceptar, dejaría de pensar como el buen doctor que todos creían que era y le daría vía libre a la pasión para ejercer la profesión que más disfrutaba. En la mansión nadie sospecharía de él, solo tendría que ajustar algunos detalles con Bill y todo esto terminaría.

Sebastian se alejó suavemente de Ciel al sentirse observado- Espera un momento – dijo en un susurro y con sigilo salió del despacho. No había nada ni nadie al parecer, pero esa sensación tan molesta no se iba del pecho del duque. Alguien les había visto y no le gustaba.

¿Qué ocurre?- El autocontrol de Ciel pareció por fin regresar y prestando atención a los movimientos del duque se levantó.

Nada. Sera mejor que volvamos con Arthur y Wesley - dijo de soslayo y se giró a ver a su amante que intentaba abrochar los botones de la camisa con dificultad, no reprimió la suave carcajada que afloro natural y con diversión llego hasta Ciel para hacer lo que con toda la concentración del mundo él no podía.

¿De qué demonios te ríes? - pregunto altanero y con las mejillas encendidas.

De su cara de preocupación, no sabía que abrochar una camisa supusiera tanta dificultad – le sonrió y acto seguido robo un fugaz beso de sus labios- Para que no olvide que debemos terminar lo que hemos comenzado, más tarde lo hare mío joven amo- Advirtió con una socarrona sonrisa mientras veía como el rostro de Ciel se ruborizaba y de un manotazo lo hacía a un lado.

Guardo silencio, no supo si era por no dar en el gusto a Sebastian o solo porque el mismo deseaba que cumpliera aquello, deseaba a Sebastian en todos los sentidos de la palabra y le molestaba sentirse tan débil ante sus caricias.

Entro al salón con ímpetu mal disimulado asustando en el proceso a Arthur que se encontraba mirando la chimenea como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Joven Ciel- le nombro haciendo que el peligris suavizara su semblante en el acto.

Arthur, disculpe si le asuste ha sido sin intención – se disculpó mientras se acercaba a él.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – El joven asintió en respuesta – Entre el duque y usted… - comenzó y Ciel sintió que le faltaba la respiración de un momento a otro – Wesley me dijo hace un rato sobre la primera vez que lo atendió.

¿Wesley me entendió? Disculpe pero no le entiendo – dijo con esperanzas de que la pregunta desviara la primera inclinación en esa extraña charla – No recuerdo que tal cosa haya ocurrido, de hecho la primera vez que le vi fue junto a usted en esta mansión - respondió naturalmente.

No sé exactamente dónde pero menciono algo sobre un castigo que le dio el señor Sebastian – su timbre de voz era bajo, para que solo pudieran oírlo los dos, aunque estaban solos en el salón.

La mirada de Ciel se ensombreció recordando ese momento y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al recordar la gélida mirada que tenía Sebastian esa noche, el odio tan desbordante en sus ojos carmines.

Ya veo… entonces Wesley estuvo esa noche también, no puedo recordarlo porque seguramente…

-Estaba inconsciente – termino Arthur y Ciel nuevamente asintió.

Sé que no me corresponde preguntar pero cuando el duque despertó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por usted, se levantó incluso sabiendo que no tenía fuerzas y no le importo ni la opinión de mi tío sobre esperar unos días. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando usted recobro la consciencia al abrazarlo tan eufóricamente… Me siento confundido, como es que parecen tan cercanos el uno del otro si él le dio un trato tan horrendo- confeso y Ciel supo que no eran solo palabrerías del médico, el realmente quería saber sobre el porqué del cariño que se profesaban mutuamente, no había malas intenciones en su mirada; Entonces respondió.

Sebastian me compro como esclavo hace unos meses, cuando supo cuál era mi apellido. No puedo ahondar mucho sobre la relación entre mi familia y la de Sebastian pero puedo decirle que los Phantomhive hicieron mucho daño al actual duque, busco vengarse conmigo- hizo una pausa para que Arthur procesara la información- Esa noche en particular había hecho enfadar a Sebastian más de lo normal, y pues el…

-Le castigo por ello – menciono dubitativo.

Exacto, no justifico sus medidas pero a su favor puedo decir que cuando recobre la consciencia él estaba a mi lado, velando mi sueño, suministrándome medicina y alimentándome. No recuerdo nunca haber recibido tantos cuidados como los que él me brindo y no importaba cuantas veces pidiera mi perdón, desde el momento en que vi sus ojos esa noche no pude sentir nada más que aprecio, un aprecio que con los días se convirtió en afecto y que conforme pasaron los meses nos hizo muy cercanos – No podía decir que desde la primera vez que vio sus ojos en los terrenos de Bill su corazón había dado un vuelco, no podía mencionar que le encandilaba aquella mirada profunda y apasionada con la cual le veía, o que su cuerpo temblaba cuando se le acercaba demasiado. No, definitivamente no podía decir todas esas cosas, no a menos que esperara a que el medico muriera de un infarto.

Sebastian permaneció en la puerta unos segundos, sin girar el pomo, escuchando atentamente lo que Ciel decía, sonriendo para sí mismo ante todas esas palabras.

Marie que pasaba por ahí tocio levemente para que su señor dejara de espiar a sus invitados y se apresurara a ingresar a la estancia. El duque avergonzado lo hizo y tanto Arthur como Ciel cambiaron rápidamente la conversación. Mas no hizo nada al respecto, por esta vez les seguiría el juego y pretendería que esa conversación sobre Tanaka era genuina.

La tarde paso fugazmente dando paso a una noche de luna llena totalmente despejada, hermosa.

Ciel se distraía dando un paseo por el jardín, admiraba el inigualable brillo de la luz de la luna sobre las rosas blancas, estaba tranquilo. Como nunca antes lo había estado.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sebastian a su espalda.

Mejor que nunca- admitió – ¿y tú?, ¿terminaste ya el papeleo?- giro para mirarlo y le vio asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Me alegro –comento acercándose al duque, quedando frente a frente – Sebastian – le nombro pero no continúo, su mente se quedó en blanco, perdido en la mirada carmesí que lo miraba intensamente.

Ciel estas pálido-menciono sin parpadear.

Es la luna, idiota, estoy bien – respondió algo molesto.

Te amo - confeso de la nada y dio por terminada esa pequeña distancia que los separaba, tomo sus labios en un beso delicado e intenso que duro eternos minutos, con sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados. Se amaban, como se amaban. Y ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, rodeados de rosas blancas, en medio del jardín que les vio odiarse tantas veces ambos olvidaron todo, sus apellidos, sus crueles pasados, sus obligaciones, sus propios pensamientos y hasta sus nombres. En ese instante solo existían ellos y nada más.

La falta de aire les obligo a separarse y Sebastian no dudo en levantar a Ciel y llevarlo hasta su habitación, en medio de pequeños y traviesos besos abrió la puerta y con delicadeza lo dejo sobre la cama para hincarse sobre una rodilla y verlo fijamente a los ojos mientras sostenía una de sus manos, donde lentamente coloco un anillo en uno de sus dedos. Ciel se sobresaltó, asombrado.

Este anillo perteneció a tu padre, es de tu familia y debe estar contigo. Sé que es importante para ti – comento suavemente.

¿Cómo diste con él? -Pregunto y Sebastian negó dándole a entender que de momento no le diría nada - El anillo del jefe de la familia Phantomhive– sus ojos brillaron y antes de permitir que una lagrima brotara de sus ojos sujeto el rostro de Sebastian y cerrando sus zafiros un momento unió su frente a la de su amante que en silencio cerro también sus rubíes.

Aquella noche Sebastian hizo el amor a Ciel como si fuera la primera vez, lo tomo suavemente y luego con tanta fuerza entre un vaivén erótico y delicado a la vez, Ciel gemía de placer mientras Sebastian le embestía y le besaba ardiente. Devorándole como si fuera un demonio y el con gusto le entregaba su cuerpo y su alma, pues él le pertenecía a Sebastian y Sebastian le pertenecía también.

El alba trajo consigo la ejecución pública de Gregson, Ciel en primera fila se sorprendía de la cantidad de gente que asistió a tan funesta celebración- El morbo de estos días, la gente no respeta nada –decía y Sebastian asentía divertido, amaba oírlo comentar con tanto enfado, su amante aún era inocente, aun no comprendía que los humanos en si eran criaturas crueles que en ocasiones disfrutaban la desdicha de otros. Más de lo que el joven a su lado imaginaba.

Los guardias dieron lectura de los cargos, y la gente en silencio murmuraba. Gregson miraba a todos con desprecio, en especial a Ciel que lo veía orgulloso y burlesco.

Lo tienes merecido – murmuro lento para que Gregson leyera sus labios, y acto seguido el chacal presiono una tabla y el ex duque cayo, balanceándose. Ciel contuvo la respiración y dio un paso atrás. Sebastian lo sujeto dándole apoyo, sabía que Ciel tenía un corazón amable, no se alegraba aunque demostrara lo contrario.

Guardo silencio hasta que la última persona abandono la plaza. Ciel les miraba con frialdad, no se sorprendía realmente de la crueldad que habitaba en las personas pero le revolvía el estómago que solo vinieran a ver por morbo. Se preguntó si entre toda esa gente había alguien que extrañaría al duque.

Vámonos Sebastian, esto aún no se termina – Giro en su posición y se adelantó un par de pasos de donde se encontraba el duque quien no dudo en seguirle y adelantarse unos pasos para abrir el carruaje – Además quiero algo dulce, hace frio – comento al sentarse y Sebastian sonrió.

Preparare Tarte au citron y te Ceylán para esta tarde – respondió y esta vez fue Ciel quien dejo aflorar una sonrisa.

Sebastian… ¿que pasara con el cuerpo de Gregson?- pregunto mirando distraídamente a la ventana- No es como si me importara, en lo absoluto, es solo que siento curiosidad.

Se quedara en Scotland Yard hasta que algún familiar lo reclame – contesto ocultando el asombro que le ocasionaba el que ese joven pudiera sentir compasión de aquel bastardo, definitivamente su Ciel era único- Si nadie lo reclama seguramente utilicen su cuerpo para alguna clase de medicina pública.

Ya veo, como sea se lo tiene merecido – dijo con rudeza, recordando las heridas en el cuerpo de Sebastian y sin proponérselo se acercó y puso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho del pelinegro que guardaba silencio, expectante a lo que diría o haría Ciel- ¿Aun te duele? – pregunto dubitativo sin levantar su mirada. Sumiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras le acariciaba lentamente, ajeno al mundo fuera del carruaje.

Sebastian puso su mano por sobre la del peligris y con la otra levanto su barbilla- Estoy bien, no tienes que seguir pensando en ello.

No puedo evitarlo Sebastian, si no me hubieras protegido… – era un reclamo contra sí mismo, se sentía impotente al sentirse el causante de esas heridas.

No lo digas- le acallo- De no haberlo hecho hubieras sido tu quien resultara lastimado, y en efecto te recuerdo que terminaste muy mal en todo aquello – se le acerco lento, acechando su cuello – Todo eso Ciel está en el pasado, no te preocupes más – le susurro y sin querer contenerse más tiempo rozo su cuello con los labios y deslizo una mano sobre la cintura del joven mientras con la otra desabrochaba el listón de la camisa.

Sebastian que… ¿qué estás haciendo…? – pregunto alarmado.

Le desnudo – contesto como si nada y prosiguió desabrochando rápidamente los botones.

¡Sebastian! –

Shhh no alce la voz o le oirán – dijo divertido mientras ignoraba la mirada agria que le regalaba – deslizo ambas manos por sus hombros y la camisa cayo, Ciel tembló en el acto y Sebastian no espero una aprobación para continuar y atacar con hambre los labios de Ciel que luchaba por no dejarse dominar por la pasión que estaba sintiendo, más fue inútil. En el instante en que Sebastian lo atrajo contra si haciendo que quedara sentado a horcajas sobre él, Ciel olvido que se encontraban en un carruaje rumbo a la mansión y enredo ambos brazos en el cuello de Sebastian profundizando mucho más aquel apasionado beso. El duque lo recibió con gusto mientras retiraba lo que quedaba de la ropa del peligris, y entre tirones desenfrenados volvió a su cuello, recorrió su pecho, rodeo su cintura. Se detuvo un momento para desabrochar sus pantalones y sin preparación previa entro en él. Ciel encorvó la espalda y mordió con fuerza el hombro de Sebastian que aún seguía ataviado con su chaqueta. Sebastian podía ser un bruto al tomarlo pero sabía perfectamente como aliviarlo, como besarlo. Ardía. Su cuerpo quemaba lentamente. Sebastian lo llevaba a la locura, mas no permitía que sus gemidos se alzaran, lo besaba lo devoraba. Era una entrega total, dar y recibir, se entregaban todo. El traqueteo del carruaje más los leves e intensos movimientos de Sebastian le hacían querer rogar por más, solo su orgullo le impedía tan acción, pero para Sebastian eso no era necesario. El sabía como hacerle el amor, como hacerlo delirar y el estar en un carruaje no sería un impedimento, le tomo fuerte por la cintura y en un fugaz movimiento lo recostó sobre el silloncito que antes ocupara el peligris para envestirlo con mayor libertad, seguía besándole evitando así que el cochero pudiera descubrir lo que ambos hacían. Ciel luchaba por contener los gritos que se atascaban en su garganta al sentir que faltaba poco para el final, mordió sin medir el hombro de su amante y sintió una última y fuerte estocada. Ambos con la respiración agitada y los cuerpos perlados en sudor temblaban.

La noche estaba por caer, el sonido del viento era perturbador había algo en él y en todo el entorno que le hacía sentir cierto temor – Serán imaginaciones mías- se repetía – Debo estar cansado – pensó en voz alta.

La cena está servida señor, pero si está muy agotado puedo llevarla a su habitación- sugirió Tanaka que se encontraba a su espalda.

Tanaka, me asustaste – comento e ingreso junto al mayordomo- Cenare en el comedor, viejo, no te preocupes mejor dime ¿Ciel donde se ha metido, está de nuevo en la biblioteca?- pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

El joven menciono que se daría un baño antes de cenar y se fue a su habitación- le respondió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a salir de la estancia. Todo marchaba bien, ambos habían llegado muy sonrientes y las cosas en la mansión parecían retomar su apacible normalidad, se sentía alegre. Escucho que llamaban a la puerta y sin dilación se dirigió hasta la entrada.

¿Esperamos a alguien?- se preguntó el duque y siguió con la vista a Tanaka.

Como una sombra se escabullo en la mansión con maestría digna de un ladrón, sin ser visto ni oído por ninguno de los habitantes de la misma; Con un solo objetivo en mente. Ciel Phantomhive.

El cansancio por poco y lo venció en la tina, el calor del agua caliente solía relajarlo más de la cuenta. Toco su cabeza con cierto fastidio, le dolía desde hace rato y temía que Sebastian lo descubriera porque definitivamente comenzaría con eso de que aún no estaba bien de salud y necesitaba más descanso. Quizá fuera cierto pero con el ritmo de los últimos días y en particular aquellos momentos con su amante no se había permitido siquiera recostarse en la cama sin que le interrumpieran. Se alisto lo más rápido que pudo vistiendo únicamente un pantalón y una camisa de algodón blanca y salió rumbo a la sala principal.

¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Ciel? – Pregunto una voz trémula desde las sombras.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras detenía abruptamente su andar. Aquella voz, claro que la conocía, le resultaba inconfundible- Bill - le nombro pero antes de poder darse la vuelta el mencionado le rodeo con ambos brazos impidiéndole librarse, poniendo sobre su boca un pañuelo impregnado en cloroformo. Ciel intento con todas sus fuerzas no respirar pero fue inútil y en menos de un minuto perdió la conciencia.

La oscuridad se abría paso en abanico ante él, todo sonido se oía distorsionado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el asco que abatía a su estómago era casi insoportable. Trato de ponerse de pie pero las amarras en sus manos se lo impidieron, trato de sentarse lentamente y noto que incluso sus piernas estaban atadas. Respiro profundamente tratando de captar todo a su alrededor, recordaba haberse bañado y también haberse alistado lo mejor que pudo para bajar a cenar pero no conseguía acordarse de nada más. Forzó a su mente a volver a ese instante y como un balde de agua fría recordó la voz de Bill. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que quien ocupaba sus pensamientos hiciera acto de presencia y encendiera una luz tenue ante el que le permitió enfocar la vista a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir donde se encontraba.

¿Me extrañaste Cielito?- pregunto divertido aquel hombre.

¿Qué quieres?- Su voz le pareció ajena, su garganta estaba seca y la rabia en ella la volvía dura.

Pero que altanero te has vuelto, tratarme de ese modo después de que no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, ya me entere que el imbécil de Michaelis te dejo libre- comento como si nada mientras se acercaba a Ciel.

Y si así fuera qué, en primer lugar fuiste tú quien me vendió al duque – recalco – Ya no puedes seguir usándome- continuo- Ya no soy de tu propiedad- termino y por única respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le llevo violentamente al suelo.

¿Crees que esto es por ti?- pregunto alterado- Que equivocado estas- dijo y Ciel se sentó de nueva cuenta escuchando con atención lo que fuera a decirle.

Esto es por Michaelis; al comienzo solo quería ganarme su confianza y por eso te vendí tan barato a ese bastardo pensando que sería feliz por unos meses teniéndote a su disposición, jamás pensé que te metería en su cama, debes ser bueno en ella – se inclinó y lo cogió por la barbilla- no importaba cuanto pidiera, todos pagaban felices cualquier precio por tenerte- confeso haciendo que Ciel recordara el tiempo en ese lugar. Su cuerpo tembló de ira.

No sabes lo mucho que deseo matarte- le dijo con la mirada fría y la voz segura, aun cuando la situación no estaba nada a su favor. No sabía dónde estaba, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había dormido y todo su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido y para colmo estaba atado de pies y manos.

Vaya así que tenemos algo en común Phantomhive- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido y al peligris se le hizo raro – Yo también deseo matarte, y muy lentamente- agrego- Pero eres alguien especial para el duque, lo sé, me lo han contado todo. El vendrá por ti y le estaré esperando.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ciel temiera, aunque sabía lo fuerte que era su Sebastian algo dentro de él le hacía temer por su amante. No quería verlo aparecer, no quería que nadie le dañara. No otra vez.

¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto tratando de desviar la atención de Bill y buscar alguna forma de salir de ahí. Recorría con la mirada el lugar en donde se encontraba; Estaba en medio de una habitación iluminada tenuemente gracias a una vieja lámpara de araña, sin ventanas, en lo que parecía ser una mesa había extraños instrumentos, dagas que le parecían extravagantes con sus coloridas joyas incrustadas, tres o cuatro libros de piel y grueso empaste marrón, de alguna manera estos llamaron mucho su atención, particularmente uno abierto boca abajo que daba la impresión de estar secándose, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él, algo goteaba desde la mesa, algo denso de color oscuro.- No me digas que ahora te dedicas a la magia negra- quiso ser sarcástico pero todo ese ambiente le ponía nervioso.

Realización de rituales satánicos seria la expresión más adecuada mi pequeño conde – comenzó mientras se alejaba lentamente de el- ¿te gusta leer no es así?- había tomado uno de los ejemplares y lo tiro al suelo donde Ciel permanecía arrodillado con ambas manos atadas a su espalda – Léelo- ordeno, y aunque reacio, el peligris bajo la vista clavándola en la cubierta que citaba: _Cutis Vera Johannis Horwood._

Imposible –negó repetidas veces- Eso, ¿es una clase de broma no es así? – Contemplo los bordes y la extraña calavera dibujada con sus huesos cruzados – Un título exagerado de algo que no…

Se llama Biblioplegia antropodermica, es real, una maravilla ¿no te parece? Se ha practicado por años – sonrió e hincándose frente a Ciel abrió el tomo y le permitió leer dos páginas. Ciel asqueado volteo la vista- tengo varios como este, ¿quieres ver más? – sugirió.

¡Estas demente! – Le grito – Tú y quienes quiera que sean los que hicieron libros como este- su paciencia estaba en sus límites, el sonido goteante que se repetía como un eco en la habitación le ponía de los nervios. Entonces recordó el líquido oscuro y un macabro pensamiento cruzo por su mente. Deslizo la vista a lo que se encontraba tras Bill y la fijo en el pequeño charco. Trago saliva al notar que era de un rojo profundo, casi negro.

¿Qué?- pregunto Bill al notar la concentración del peligris- Ahhh eso… es mi nueva adquisición, te gustara mucho leer ese libro, tu ayudaste mucho en su creación- afirmo y Ciel negó.

Mientes – le enfrento.

¿Qué miento? No pequeño bastardo, tú y el infeliz de Sebastian fueron quienes hicieron que mi hermano se convirtiera en eso – Confeso ante la mirada atónita de Ciel.

¿Tienes un hermano?- aquel comentario le confundió sobremanera.

Tenía, está muerto ahora– admitió- Tu y Sebastian fueron los culpables de su muerte.

Gregson – le nombro con asombro. Claro, su cabello, su piel, aquellos ojos fríos. Todo le recordaba a Bill-por eso el parecido entre ustedes – pensó en voz alta y volvió la vista hasta la mesa- Estas enfermo – sentía deseos de vomitar, Bill había perdido la cordura por completo, sabía que debía salir lo antes posible de ahí; comenzó a forzar las ataduras en sus manos.

Que pasa, ¿te asusta saber que contribuiste al empastado? – Se acercó a Ciel y lo cogió del cabello obligándole a verle - Que lo colgaran fue culpa tuya, tuya y de Sebastian y a ambos se los voy a cobrar.

Deja a Sebastian fuera de esto – le contesto y por única respuesta recibió un golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior, su vista se nublo por unos instantes.

Sebastian te está buscando y cuando de con este lugar, cuando lo traiga junto a ti podremos comenzar con todo; eres perfecto Ciel… eres mi perfecto sacrificio- admitió y Ciel por fin comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba.

No vengas Sebastian… hagas lo que hagas no vengas por mí – pensaba con desesperación- No podrás con Sebastian, él es mil veces más fuerte que tu – le advirtió y era cierto, el pelinegro le superaba en destreza, fuerza y agilidad.

¿Y quién dijo que estaría solo? – hablo una voz tras Bill, una voz que el peligris reconoció enseguida.

¿Wesley ya está todo listo?- pregunto Bill emocionado.

Todo, aunque fue difícil drenar toda la sangre – comento como si nada.

Doctor Wesley… porque – Para Ciel todo aquello no tenía sentido, no entendía que hacia el medico ahí junto Bill, no entendía de que hablaban ¿dijo sangre? ¿De que estaban hablando?

¿Por qué? Mmm buena pregunta, no lo sé, digamos que estuve años juzgando a tipos como Sebastian que podían comprar personas y hacer con ellas lo que les viniera en gana sin saber lo maravilloso que se siente cuando ves la sangre brotando de heridas frescas – confeso como si nada.

Sebastian no es así – le defendió el peligris con rabia – no lo compares contigo- nuevamente cayo bruscamente al suelo cuando Wesley le empujo, un extraño olor asalto su nariz. Olía a sangre, a muerte, contuvo una arcada y con dificultad volvió a hincarse- Es un médico… ¿porque está haciendo estas cosas? – Insistió- tiene una esposa, una hija, Arthur le aprecia – prosiguió.

Un esclavo nunca lo entendería- afirmo- ni mi hija ni mi mujer logran satisfacerme, mis pacientes son unos debiluchos quejándose de todo y todo el tiempo, en cambio Bill… el sí puede comprender mi afición por los cadáveres, mi afición por sus órganos y sus gritos. No creo en los demonios Ciel ni nada parecido pero sin con ello puedo realizar mis investigaciones y además recibo una gran suma de dinero para financiarlas, el preparar rituales no me parece algo tan malo.

Estas igual de enfermo que Bill- resolvió.

Da igual lo que pienses – se burló el médico – porque cuando venga tu amante podrás ver las maravillas que hacemos con el – lo tomo por los brazos y rasgo un poco más la manga de la camisa – pero por ahora debes dormir, no te preocupes cuando llegue el momento podrás verlo, podrás contemplar con esos grandes ojos tuyos lo que es la locura- la mueca que apareció en sus labios hizo que Ciel se estremeciera antes de sentir el piquete en su brazo.

Sebastian no vengas – pedía en su fuero interno mientras todo ese escenario se desvanecía lentamente haciéndolo caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Si, lo mejor es que nuestro corderito duerma- afirmo Bill que se sentaba a leer ese libro olvidado en el suelo – que duerma hasta que Sebastian llegue.


End file.
